Green Eyed Demons I: Prince
by Lady Ange Shadow
Summary: Harry Potter est un sorcier, c'est un fait avéré. Ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est qu'il ne l'est que jusqu'à sa majorité. Après, il reprend son titre de Prince des démons, et l'épouse qui va avec, bien sûr. Le problème? C'est que lui non plus n'est pas au courant.
1. Chapitre I

**Auteur:** Shadd the Akajo's King (anciennement "Lady Ange Shadow")

**Disclaimer**: petit pote Potter n'est pas à moi, pas plus que son monde et ses copains. Par contre, cette histoire l'est, tout comme les nouveaux personnages et lieux qui vous sont inconnus.

**Note:** Valà, mon nouveau bébé pour le monde d'Harry Potter! Deux parties sont prévues à l'histoire (qui s'appelle "Green Eyes Demons", au passage) en voici la première, sobrement intitulée "Prince". Je suis actuellement occupée à écrire la neuvième chapitre, la fin est déjà écrite et j'ai un scénario pour la deuxième partie... reste plus qu'à écrire les chapitres manquants! xD

**Note 2:** fic dédiée à _Lady Shadow Cassandra_ ^^

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

****Green Eyes Demons**

* * *

**Prince**

* * *

Chapitre un :

Dans une autre vie, tout aurait pû être différent. Seulement voilà, tout deux avaient été choisis par des pouvoirs qui dépassaient l'imagination humaine, et rien n'auraient pû les prévenir de ce qui les attendaient.

Ils étaient différents l'un de l'autre, et ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés jusque là (ou même croisés dans un endroit quelconque). Tout deux avaient menés une vie totalement opposée, dans deux mondes qui se cotoyaient mais qui ne possèdaient que peu de contacts.

Les pessimistes (ou réalistes, souvent l'un et l'autre se confondaient) auraient pû dire que le destin s'acharnait férocement sur l'un d'eux, mais ces mauvaises langues n'avaient jamais eu vent de cette histoire, donc ils n'ont jamais pû donner leurs avis dessus.

OoO

Et voilà, une nuit de plus qu'elle fuyait le foyer familial pour sortir avec ses amis. Sa mère se serait indignée si elle savait ce que faisait parfois sa fille lors de ses nuits, et son père aurait calmé son épouse en la défendant par le proverbe qui ne quittait jamais sa bouche « On ne vit qu'une fois ».

Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas encore seize ans. Mais avec son physique bien développé et une séance de maquillage chez une de ses copines, elle parraissait avoir les années qui lui manquaient pour aller en boîte. De plus, le fait qu'elle connaissait bien les videurs (et pour cause, l'un d'eux était son ex-futur beau-frère) devait aider.

Non, elle n'était pas dans la phase rebelle de l'adolescence, mais elle aimait bien l'ambiance des boîtes, le mélange entre la piste de danse où tout le monde dansait avec tout le monde, et les coins-salons où règnait une ambiance plus intime, plus le bar d'où certains se faisaient jeter dès qu'ils buvaient un peu trop.

Pour ce soir, comme beaucoup d'autres soirs, ils iraient au « ZOutS », ce n'était pas la boîte la plus branchée de la ville mais elle avait l'avantage d'être bien située (et d'être pas trop loin de chez eux), d'avoir de la bonne musique et aucuns ennuis avec la police. Bref, une boîte « clean » qui attirait pas mal de monde.

Dans leur groupe des plus hétérogènes, il y avait d'abord Alex, 16 ans, un black gentiment surnommé « Poussin », dont le premier (et détesté par lui) nom était Camille. Il avait un visage et un physique banal, qui entrait dans les normes : ni trop grand, ni trop petit, pas maigre et pas gros. Le seul attrait physique (car il avait un caractère assez avenant, il était très sympa) qui hypnotisait les gens autour de lui était ses yeux jaune-orangés bestiaux, qui décontenançaient les autres. Il était dans la même classe que Cassandra.

Puis, il y avait Oriane, 17 ans, une fille aux cheveux châtains clairs qui s'était fait faire des dreads depuis longtemps (qui lui arrivaient maintenant au bas du dos), plutôt extravertie, elle pratiquait un tas de danse différentes (hip-hop, danse africaine, danse espagnole... ) et participait à plusieurs associations caritatives. Bien qu'elle paraissait plus jeune qu'elle ne l'était, elle était étonnement mature quand il le fallait. Elle parlait aussi couramment une quinzaine de langues grâce aux nombreux voyages qu'elle avait fait et la diversité de sa famille. C'était une artiste dans l'âme qui avait quitté l'enseignement normal pour entrer dans une grande école d'Art.

Nyse était un égyptien, étudiant en première année d'architecture à l'unif. Une peau dorée, des yeux noirs et des cheveux de même couleur, il était un buveur invétéré lors des soirées, et avait pris la mauvaise habitude de défier Aude sur n'importe quoi. Il était un véritable coureur de jupons (son physique aidant grandement) et avait dix-huit ans. Il vivait dans un flat près de son unif.

Venait ensuite la plus secrète du groupe, j'ai nommé Aude, quinze ans (la plus jeune du groupe mais mentalement la plus vieille). Comme ne l'indiquait pas son prénom, elle avait je-ne-sais-combien de litres de sang pur de l'ancienne noblesse européenne dans les veines. Elle venait d'une illustre famille de l'ombre, et était donc liée par le sang à de nombreuses et obscures personnalités dans toute l'Europe du nord (elle était née et avait vécu sept ans au Grand-Duché du Luxembourg avant de déménager en France, mais avait principalement du sang polonais, letonnien et russe dans les veines). Elle parlait suffisament de langues différentes pour pouvoir discuter en une demi-douzaine de langues avec Oriane lorsqu'elle ne voulait pas que les autres écoutent. Elle avait de nombreuses relations « utiles » et était celle qui disposait du plus de moyens financiers (bien qu'on ne puisse le deviner en la voyant, car elle n'en parlait jamais et n'en faisait pas ostentation). C'était une gothique aux cheveux noirs (au naturel) qui aimait bien se teindre de temps à autres des mèches de couleur pas naturelle. Elle était la « sage » du groupe, et aussi celle qui avait le plus de connaissances, une chose heureuse pour elle était qu'elle tenait particulièrement bien l'alcool (ce qui était malheureux de savoir ça à son âge), ce qui faisait enrager Nyse qui la défiait, bien qu'elle soit mineure.

Et enfin, il y avait « elle », Cassandra, quinze ans, celle d'on nous parlions au début. La miss en question était une élève normale, dans la même classe qu'Alex, une année en dessous d'Aude et dans le même collège que celle-ci. Elle avait deux soeurs aînées, avec une mère-poule et un père idéal selon certaines normes adolescentes, soit « Tu es assez grande pour savoir ce que tu fais, tu sors où tu veux quand tu veux du moment que tu continues à avoir de bonnes notes en cours et aucuns problèmes avec tes profs ou la police ». Elle n'avait pas de talent particulier sinon celui de la cuisine et d'avoir appris plusieurs instruments de musique différents, sa mère tenant absolument à ce qu'elle fasse du piano et du violon quand elle était plus jeune (elle aimait bien mais n'en raffolait pas particulièrement, donc elle avait abandonné), puis son père s'en était mêlé et sous ses bons conseils, elle avait succesivement essayé la trompette, la guitare classique, le xylophone, le violoncelle, la batterie et maintenant elle suivait des cours de basse.

Donc, notre petit groupe s'invitait au « ZOutS », rendant son salut au videur. Ils allèrent s'installer dans un petit coin tranquille, Nyse allant chercher au bar les boissons. Il revient rapidement, connaissant de toute manière les goûts de chacun :

-Alors pour toi mon poussin (grognement du sus-nommé), coca. La même chose pour toi, Cass'. Oriane, je t'ai pris un jus de raisin. Toi ma petite Au', je te défie !

-Déjà ? demanda Oriane sur un ton blasé.

-Nyse, tu vas encore te ridiculiser comme la dernière fois, ricana « poussin ». Tu pourrais au moins attendre que la soirée soit un petit plus avancée...

-Pas question ! Je veux ma revanche ! Alors, tu acceptes Au' ?

-Oui.

Un point à souligner était que Aude avait l'habitude de parler le moins possible (et donc répondait le plus souvent par monosyllable) et qu'elle avait la mauvaise habitude de relever tous les défis qu'on lui faisait.

-Alors ce sera vodka pour nous deux !

Et il servit généreusement les deux verres qu'il avait amenés.

-À la tienne !

Aude ne répondit pas et avala cul sec son verre avant de se reservir et de noter au passage sur un bout de papier qu'elle avait déjà bien bu un verre. Les autres se désintéressèrent d'eux et Oriane partit rapidement sur la piste, ne pouvant résister à la tentation que la musique représentait pour elle.

-Cassou, tu as une touches.

-'Raconte pas n'importe quoi.

-Mais je mens pas ! Regarde au-dessus, sur la gauche (la boîte comprenait le bar, la piste de danse et quelques boxs pour discuter au rez-de-chaussée, et un demi-étage qui surplombait le bar et une partie de la piste où l'on pouvait aussi poser ses fesses.), il n'arrête pas de te regarder ! C'est la première fois que je le vois ici.

-Poussin, il a une fille à sa table.

-Et alors ? Ça peut être juste une amie !

Cassandra détourna le regard dès qu'elle leva la tête. Effectivement, le garçon la regardait. En plus, il était bien foutu. Cheveux noirs et longs, un corps à faire mourir de jalousie n'importe quel mannequin masculin, il portait un débardeur noir en résille qui ne laissait absolument au-cu-ne place à l'imagination, un pantalon moulant taille basse et une chaîne en argent autour du cou. Elle était presque sûre que ses yeux étaient noirs. Elle pensa à sa propre tenue : Levi's noir, un tee-shirt noir à la gloire de Green Day qui cachait plus que bien son ventre pas parfaitement plat, tennis noires avec lacets du même vert que pour les inscription sur son tee-shirt, breloques et boucles d'oreilles argentées, cheveux lâchés.

-Dans moins de dix minutes, il agit d'une manière ou d'une autre, prédit Alex, qui avait un véritable talent en ce qui concernait les périlleuses aventures amoureuses des autres.

Et effectivement, moins de dix minutes après elle était occupée à danser avec l'inconnu, poussée par le poussin qui la trouvait trop 'rangée'.

« Il est vraiment beau » songea-t-elle en regardant son partenaire, « non, plus que ça, il est sublime ». En fait, la majorité des regards étaient tournés vers eux.

Elle parcourut du regard le reste de la salle, absente, en s'arrêtant un peu plus longtemps sur Nyse et Aude qui continuaient toujours leur stupide défi sous l'arbitrage d'Alex, puis continua à observer son partenaire. À chaque regard, il semblait augmenter en charisme, son regard violet (il portait peut-être des lentilles ? Comme Aude qui avaient les yeux de même couleur) aussi brûlant que l'enfer posé sur elle, ce qui la mettait un peu mal à l'aise, mais rien de bien grave. Elle observa les abdos parfaitement dessinés sous le débardeur, puis le cou –fin et élancé-, en remontant le long de la mâchoire pour passer par le nez –tout aussi parfait que le reste- pour s'arrêter sur la bouche aux lèvres fines et tentatrices.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

La voix chaude et sensuelle de l'inconnu la fit sortir de ses pensées, et elle acquieça vaguement avant de se faire emmener au bar. Elle avait de plus en plus chaud, et commençait à avoir le tournis. Une boisson fraîche ne lui ferait sûrement pas de mal.

Elle commanda de l'eau plate, remarquant à peine que l'autre ne prenait rien avant de s'asseoir. Elle but lentement son eau, mais son mal-de-tête persistait toujours.

-Ça te dérange si je vais fumer dehors ?

La voix s'était faite hypnotisante.

-Tu peux m'accompagner si tu veux.

-Je viens, répondit-elle mécaniquement.

Si l'eau ne la soulageait pas, un bon bol d'air frais ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle se laissa guider dehors, remarquant au passage Nyse affalé sur la table –visiblement une fois de plus battu par Aude- et se promit de l'engueuler quand elle rentrerait.

Elle regarda vaguement les poubelles de la ruelle vide, elle avait une véritable migraine. Elle s'effondra soudain sur le sol, sa tête était en feu ! Elle hurla à s'en déchirer les tympans, que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose!!

Elle roula plusieurs fois sur elle-même en tenant sa tête entre ses mains et aperçut dans une semi-inconsciencel'inconnu la regarder sans rien faire pour l'aider.

Elle s'évanouit sur un cri de souffrance.

OoO

Il était... agacé. Oui, agacé, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait.

Il avait réussi à échapper aux membres de l'Ordre qui veillaient devant le 4, Privet Drive, pour se faire bêtement attraper par Tonks devant le Chaudron Baveur, côté moldu.

Alors oui, Harry Potter était agacé.

Interdit –par des moyens dont je n'oserais même pas parler- de se balader trop loin (et oui, le centre de Londres était 'trop loin'), il s'emm.. ennuyait royalement. Alors il s'était plongé dans la lecture de tous les bouquins présents dans la maison –en commençant par ses manuels scolaires, _évidemment_ (mais bon, c'était ça ou les magazines féminins de la Tante Pétunia, ou encore les journaux suivant le cours de la Bourse de l'Oncle Vernon).

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ainsi il rattrapait tout ce qu'il avait manqué en n'étant pas attentif aux cours, mais soyez certain qu'en passant trois semaines à lire les mêmes bouquins, il en retenait forcément quelque chose.

Ainsi, au bout de trois semaines – le vingt-cinq juillet pour être précise – il reçut une lettre qui était apparue –par il ne savait quel moyen- sur sa table de chevet au cours de la nuit. Nous resterons dans le cliché, et cette lettre viendra donc d'inconnu(e).

Bref, ryry se réveilla, et tatonna sur sa table de nuit pour se saisir de ses lunettes –qu'il trouva- quand il saisit la sensation familière du parchemin sur le bout de ses doigts.

Il se releva et prit la lettre qui n'indiquait aucunement un quelconque destinataire. Il fit sauter le sceau de cire rouge (sur lequel il y avait un corbeau) et lut la lettre :

_« Très cher Harion (est-ce bien cela, votre prénom? Je ne suis pas sûre, veuillez m'excuser si ce n'est le cas),_

_L'une de vos connaissances m'a remit vos coordonnées, et j'ai pris la liberté d'écrire cette lettre. Il se trouve que l'on m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, peut-être pourrions-nous nous rencontrer ? Je suis très curieuse de vous voir « en vrai », sachant que l'on vous a décrit à moi selon des termes plus qu'élogieux._

_Je vous prie d'accepter la solution de polynectar anhydre se trouvant dans le sachet ci-joint et de me retrouver au « Café del'Sol », 666 Di Médicina Street, Londres au plus tôt._

_Vous avez ma parole, sur ma Magie, que je veux juste vous connaître._

_Cordialement,_

_Aurora du Valcour-Belfroi. »_

Ageuh ??

Depuis quand écrivait-on des lettres sans même connaître le vrai nom du destinataire ? Cela avait tout l'air d'être un piège ! Mais d'un autre côté, il s'ennuyait tellement...

Bah, s'il reconnaissait l'un des sbires de Voldemort dans le café ou dans les alentours, il pouvait toujours partir, non ?

Il prit donc une de ses célèbres désicions inconsidérées, et partit repêcher des cheveux sur la brosse de Dudley.

(deux heures plus tard)

Bon, il était environ onze heures du matin, et il était enfin arrivé à ce _X censuré X _de café. Pas de Mangemorts, à droite, en haut, en bas, à gauche et devant lui non plus. Donc, il entre dans le café moldu et s'assied à une table depuis laquelle il peut voir l'animation dans la rue commercante.

Dix minutes plus tard, une femme d'une vingtaine d'années s'assied devant lui.

Plutôt grande, cheveux noirs et yeux améthystes, une peau dorée, habillée élégamment mais 'légèrement' provocatrice avec un décolleté pigeonnant, un sourire _Colgate_, elle lui tend une main gantée :

-Aurora, enchantée.

Main qu'il serre après l'avoir dévisagée.

-Harry.

-Sympa comme prénom, un peu vieillot mais j'aime beaucoup ! Vous prendrez bien quelque chose à boire, Harry ? -Je peux vous appeler Harry ?.

Elle appele un serveur et lui parle dans une langue qu'il ne comprend pas.

-Que veux-tu boire ? Café, thé, chocolat ?

-Café noir, merci.

Elle lui retourne un sourire rayonnant, puis commande au serveur dans la langue qu'il ne comprend pas.

-Alors, Harry. Parle-moi un peu de toi ! Mon contact m'a dit...

-Qui est votre contact ?

-Allons, allons ! Celà n'a aucune importance ! En fait, il apprécierait de garder l'anonymat...

Harry fut presque sûr qu'elle soupira de soulagement quand le serveur revint avec les boissons.

-Tiens, ton café ! Moi, je le prend avec un peu de cognac, c'est meilleur mais je crois que tu es mineur donc que tu ne peux pas en boire, mais...

Elle continua son bavardage incessant jusqu'à ce qu'Harry tombe endormi sur la table.

-Pas trop tôt ! soupira-t-elle. Décidemment, je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour faire la conversation avec les jeunes...

Elle mit Harry sur son dos comme s'il ne pesait rien, puis partit dans une partie réservée au personnel, et disparut comme si elle n'avait été que du vent.


	2. Chapitre II

**Auteur:** Shadd the Akajo's King (anciennement "Lady Ange Shadow")

**Disclaimer:** petit pote Potter n'est pas à moi, pas plus que son monde et ses copains. Par contre, cette histoire l'est, tout comme les nouveaux personnages et lieux qui vous sont inconnus.

**Note:** valà la suite! Ce chapitre (comme les quelques qui suivront) est très introductif/descriptif: bref, que dalle niveau action. Ce chapitre fait partie de ceux que j'aime le moins... Et oui, c'est tout à fait normal si Aude fait "Mary-Sue"... elle est là pour ça.

**Note 2**: MERCI À TOUS LES GENTILS LECTEURS QUI LAISSENT DES REVIEWS!!!! Ca me fait super plaisir!!! Z'vous z'aime! X3

Note 3: fic dédiée à _Lady Shadow Cassandra_ ^^

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**Green Eyes Demons**

**

* * *

**

**Prince**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre deux :**

Bon, d'accord, il s'était endormi. Mais pourquoi était-il réveillé par un agréable vent tiède alors qu'il était certain d'avoir fermé les fenêtre ??

Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Il se trouvait dans une magnifique chambre dans le plus pur style oriental digne des Milles et Une Nuits.

Il sortit du gifantesque lit à baldaquin (les rideaux étaient des voiles de différentes couleurs) qui devait bien faire trois mètres de large, il remarqua qu'il était torse nu et qu'il portait un ample pantalon très léger et très agréable à porter. La chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait donnait sur un balcon ouvragé (du côté droit du lit) qui surplombait un magnifique jardin, et aussi d'autres pièces séparées les unes des autres par des voiles colorés et transparents.

Près du coin supérieur gauche du lit il y avait un voile rouge qui menait à une salle d'eau entièrement faite en mosaïques. Il y avait divers endroits dans le sol où se trouvait différents bains d'environ deux mètres de diamètres. L'un était un jacuzzi, le deuxième avait des courants relaxants, le troisième était normal. Il y avait aussi une douche (assez large pour que deux personnes puissent s'y tenir à l'aise). Les divers produits et autres matériaux étaient rangés dans les murs.

Il revint dans la chambre, le lit faisait face à une immense armoire (cinq mètres de large pour deux et demi de haut), à la droite de l'armoire (et donc vers le coin inférieur gauche du lit) se trouvait également un voile rouge qui menait à un couloir très haut et très large (comme tout le reste), il arriva dans un très beau salon avec un immense tapis persan. Il reconnut la femme de hier assise sur un pouf près d'une des fenêtres, mais elle était vêtue dans le genre de la suite, soit avec des voiles mauves assez transparents (comme une danseuse du ventre), ce qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux améthystes.

Elle se prosterna immédiatement devant lui, front contre le sol.

-Bienvenue chez vous, Seigneur.

Allons bon, dans quelle situation improbable s'était-il encore fourré ?

OoO

-Mmh...

Oh, sa tête ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Elle essaya de faire le point. Il y avait la soirée, et puis ce garçon avec qui elle avait dansé... il n'avait pas fait un seul geste pour l'aider mais peut-être qu'il l'avait ramené à ses amis qui eux-mêmes l'avaient ramenée chez elle ?

-Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, Cassandra. Je sais que tu es réveillée.

Elle reconnut la voix d'Aude, et elle s'essaya à ouvrir les yeux. Elle se releva brusquement, elle était en plein délire là ! Ce n'était pas possible, on l'avait transportée dans un pays oriental sans lui avoir demander son avis !

Aude était assise sur une chaise travaillée à côté du lit où elle avait dormi. Dehors, un soleil rayonnant éclairait généreusement chaque parcelle de terre.

-Aude ? Qu'est-ce que...

-Aube, la corrigea son amie. Je m'appelle Aube. Aude était un j... pseudonyme.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi...

-Tu devrais peut-être d'abord t'habiller, après tu pourras poser tes questions.

Cassandra rougit légèrement en remarquant la frivolité de sa tenue : une simple nuisette vraiment courte. Elle leva les yeux vers Aud.. non, Aube. (quelle imbécilité! Pourquoi seulement une lettre de différence?!) Son amie était habillée de manière étrange, un peu comme Jasmine dans « Aladdin » en plus transparent... et en pourpre, parfaitement en harmonie avec la couleur de ses mèches dans ses cheveux nattés.

Aube lui montra quelques vêtements et une pièce à part (qui se révéla être un boudoir), mais Cass dut lui demander de l'aide pour enfiler les habits. Elle remarqua qu'elle était vêtue beaucoup plus luxueusement que son amie, avec des vêtements dans les tons noirs et des bijoux (assez lourds d'ailleurs) en or.

Puis, Aube la conduisit jusqu'à un très beau salon qui était dans les tons crème, et elle lui indiqua le plus beau siège, et elle-même s'assit sur un pouf près d'elle.

-Avant de poser tes questions, Cassandra (Aube n'utilisait jamais de diminutifs et très rarement de surnoms), il y a deux-trois choses que je dois absolument te dire : je t'ai menti (Cass voulut l'interrompre mais elle continua) et pas que sur mon nom, sur des choses bien plus importantes comme...

Ce fut juste à ce moment-là que l'homme d'une vingtaine d'années avec qui elle avait dansé hier soir entra dans la pièce, en s'inclinant légèrement devant elle puis en commençant des salutations interminables :

-Salut à toi, ô soleil brûlant, maîtresse du Mal et d'un des sept péchés, ô...

-Je ne lui ai encore rien dit, imbécile !

La voix d'Aube claqua comme un fouet. L'homme se releva, méfiant, puis demanda d'un ton ironique :

-Ai-je l'autorisation de me présenter, _au moins_ ?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse puis reprit aussitôt :

-Je me nomme Crépuscule du clan Aka, damoiselle, le frère aîné d'Aube.

Cass se retourna vers Aube, bouche bée.

-Ton _frère _??!

-Tire-toi de là, Cré.

L'homme se retira avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, sous le regard incendiaire d'Aube qui, Cass en était certaine, flamboyait. Cette dernière se retourna vers Cass.

-Je me suis fait draguée par ton frère ?? Depuis quand as-tu un frère ?!

-Oui, c'est mon frère et j'ai aussi une soeur que tu as vu en sa compagnie en boîte, Aurore. À nous trois, Aube-Aurore-Crépuscule, nous formons le clan Aka. Et oui, il t'a draguée et il en a profité pour vérifier si tu étais bien celle que nous recherchions.

-Celle que vous recherchiez ?

-Tu as bien entendu. Mais avant de poser des question, je vais te raconter le maximum que je peux. Essaye de ne pas m'interrompre, ok ?

Elle n'attendit pas son approbation et commença :

-Voilà, depuis la Nuit des Temps...

OoO

-Aurora ?

-C'est Aurore, en fait, Seigneur.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

-Puis-je me relever ?

-Bien entendu, mais j'aimerais des explications quant à ma présence ici.

-Avec plaisir, asseyez-vous. Si vous êtes ici seulement maintenant, c'est à cause de Lily Evans.

-Ma mère ?

-C'est cela même. L'épouse de James Potter. Elle était bien plus qu'une _sorcière_ (elle sembla cracher le mot), c'était notre souveraine, notre Princesse. Elle règnait sur nous, les Succubes et les Incubes. Nous sommes une des races démoniaques parmis les plus importantes, car nous sommes les derniers qui représentons uniquement un seul des sept péchés capitaux : la luxure (les autres qui représentaient un seul des six autres péchés ont été entièrement exterminés). Donc comme votre mère est morte, vous prenez le titre de Prince des Incubes.

-...

-Prince ?

-Cette histoire est complétement abracadabrante. D'ailleurs, quelle preuve avez-vous pour me prouver que vous avez raison ? Aucune !

-Euh si, justement...

-Laquelle ?

-Je vous ai contacté hier parce que c'était deux nuits avant celle de votre anniversaire, donc pendant cette nuit vous avez légèrement changé... Tenez.

Elle fit apparaître un immense miroir en face de lui et le laissa se contempler, éberlué.

Il était à la fois identique et... totalement différent.

Il mesurait plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt, son corps maigrichon ? Oublié ! Il avait de subliiiimes tablettes de chocolat, ses cheveux noirs s'étaient à peine disciplinés en poussant jusqu'à ses omoplates (D'ailleurs, comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt ? Il se les attacherait plus tard en catogan, en passant), ses yeux émeraudes brillaient d'un éclat mystérieux (ben oui, je vais pas dire qu'elles brillaient de l'éclat de l'ignorance, non plus !), sa cicatrice était toujours là mais elle paraissait... effacée, on la remarquait beaucoup moins.

Bref, c'était un BBT, un Gary-Sue en puissance, sexy et attirant comme le diable (mais moins que ce dernier... quoique... ).

Il se retourna vers Aurore, qui le regardait avec... convoitise et envie. Il la saisit au cou :

-QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS M'AVEZ FAIT ??? RENDS-MOI MON APPARENCE ! RENVOIS-MOI CHEZ MOI !!! (mais qu'est-ce qu'il a contre son apparence, nom d'un chien ! Je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup gagné ! –Baaaaaaaavvve-)

-Je.. –phhh-(à moitié étranglée, au passage) ne peux pas... S-Seigneur. L'Intendante ne me le...

-Qui l'intendante ? Quelle intendante ? RÉPONDS !!! (t'es occupé à l'étouffer, idiot !)

Juste à ce moment-là, le salut d'Aurore arriva en ouvrant grand les portes. Harry lâcha la démone, surpris.

-Toi ?!

OoO

-Le monde dans lequel tu vis –le monde des humains- fait partie d'une dimension parallèle à la nôtre. Chaque dimension comprend plusieurs mondes –chez toi celui des moldus et celui des sorciers-. La dimension dans laquelle nous nous trouvons est celle que vous, humains, appelée « enfers ». Au pluriel, je précise, car vous nommez ainsi chacun des mondes que comprend cette dimension. Mais ici, pour passez entre les mondes, ce n'est pas aussi facile que chez vous (après tout, un sorcier peut aller dans le monde moldu et vice-versa), tout dépend de la race à laquelle tu appartiens et de ton rang. Le maître absolu de la dimension –il est le « roi » de nos mondes- est le Diable, appelé aussi Lucifer ou le Malin et par bien d'autres noms (même s'il préfère Lucifer). Chaque monde a sa propre hiérarchie, et chaque monde est classé selon une hiérarchie stricte (le monde dans lequel vit Lucifer –dont il est d'ailleurs l'unique habitant autochtone- étant au plus haut). En fonction de cette hiérarchie des mondes (il y a une race par monde, au passage), et donc de cette hiérarchie de races, on a accès à certains autres mondes.

-Mais...

-Je t'avais demandé de ne pas m'interrompre. Bon, je reprends : en exemple, je suis une Succube, et ainsi je fais partie d'un des sept mondes qui sont directement 'en-dessous' à égalité de celui de Lucifer, j'ai donc accès à tous les mondes sans restrictions –à part celui de Lucifer, évidemment. Mais dans tout cela, il y a également la hiérarchie de mon propre monde. J'ai l'avantage d'avoir pour génitrice une personnalité assez importante, donc je suis assez bien située. Le (ou 'la', ou 'les') chefs de chaque monde (dans celui-ci, le titre (qui se transmet par le droit d'ainesse) est « Prince » ou « Princesse » mais l'époux/épouse de celui qui a le titre est également considéré comme chef de ce monde, bien que généralement il ne règne pas vraiment) a le droit de représenter son monde auprès de Lucifer, ce sont les uniques exceptions qui peuvent se rendre comme elles le veulent dans le monde de ce dernier. Pour les autres (qui ne sont pas « chefs de monde »), ils doivent être invités dans le monde, c'est d'ailleurs la même chose quand un démon d'une race inférieure veut se rendre dans le monde d'une race supérieure, et c'est _idem _pour quand un(e) humain(e) veut se rendre dans la dimension infernale. As-tu des questions pour cette partie de l'histoire ?

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse et continua :

-Voilà pour l'histoire de nos mondes en général. Maintenant, mon monde en particulier : tu te trouves donc dans celui des Succubes et des Incubes (je sais que tu sais ce que c'est comme sorte de démons) nous sommes la dernière des sept races représentant un seul des sept péchés capitaux, les six autres ayant été détruites.

Maintenant, je dois appuyer sur un point en particulier : notre mode de reproduction. Entre nous, nous sommes stériles. Bien sûr, le plaisir est toujours là, mais il faut bien perpétuer la race. Le fait est que nous ne pouvons nous reproduire qu'avec un partenaire humain, et encore, car nous nous reproduisons difficilement avec eux –conséquence logique par Mère Nature, vu que nous représontons avec joie (et le plus souvent possible) la luxure. Un enfant né entre un démon Succube ou Incube et un(e) humain(e) sera soit complétement humain (et n'aura donc aucun intérêt pour le démon) soit complétement Succube ou Incube (et là, on embarque le gosse dans notre monde). Bref, les demi-démons Succube ou Incube, ça n'existe pas. Mais il y a d'autres petites choses...

Le premier rapport –sexuel, s'entend- d'une Succube ou d'un Incube, quand il est effectué avec un humain, lie le démon et l'humain pour l'éternité. L'humain devient une sorte de 'calice' pour le démon –et le pouvoir de ce dernier est augmenté, et en contre-partie l'humain hérite (parfois, car ça ne se produit pas toujours) de quelques pouvoirs démoniaques (ce sont ces humains-calices que l'on pourrait appeler « demi-démon »). Mais cet humain devient une des plus grandes faiblesses du démon, si on tue un humain lié, le démon auquel il est lié perd une grande partie de ses pouvoirs et de son espérance de vie. C'est pourquoi un démon normal tuera lui-même l'humain directement après son premier rapport, avant que le lien ne se soit formé.

Il faut également savoir que les démons qui n'ont encore eu aucuns rapports possèdent des pouvoirs plus grands que ceux qui en ont eu. Seulement, l'appel de la chair est si fort à la maturité sexuelle qu'il est presque impossible d'y résister, et que le démon qui tente d'y résister doit faire face à des pulsions extrêmement douloureuses de plus en plus rapprochées, au cours desquelles l'instinct de destruction du démon est au plus fort.

Mais, dans notre famille royale, c'est différent. On veille à ce que le premier rapport soit avec un humain compatible avec le démon (càd qui est magiquement compatible avec lui, même si c'est un moldu et avec lequel le démon aura le plus de chances d'avoir un enfant rapidement) et l'humain en question n'est PAS tué (comme de toute façon tous les Succubes et Incubes n'ont pas envie de renverser la famille royale (car 1. ils sont la famille la plus puissante de ce monde et 2. il y a autant d'inconvénients (plutôt chiants comme inconvénients) que d'avantages à être un (possible) « chef du monde ») et donc l'humain lié au démon peut continuer à vivre, ainsi le démon est plus puissant) et devient le(la) premier(-ère) époux(-se) du démon. Le démon, _ainsi que l'époux(-se)_, n'aura pas le droit « d'aller voir ailleurs » avant qu'un(e) héritier(-ère) ne soit venu au monde. (na : oui, la polygamie et la polyandrie sont autorisés là-bas et oui, les deux époux vont voir ailleurs autant qu'ils veulent) Questions ?

-... je n'ai strictement rien compris de ton histoire de mondes. Mais... et moi dans tout ça ?

-Ben, justement...

OoO

-HERMIONE ??!!

-Oui, _Prince_, c'est moi, l'Intendante. Aurore, retire-toi.

-Bien, Mère.

Hermione –habillée avec une ravissante robe de plage moldue- s'assit élégament sur un fauteuil, puis lui sourit.

-Pourquoi t'a-t-elle appelée...

-... « Mère » ? Parce que c'est ma fille.

-Mais... tu as à peine dix-sept ans !

Là, 'faut bien dire que le ryry, l'était perdu.

Hermione sourit de plus belle.

-Faux ! Je ne fais qu'un petit 217 ans, et j'ai déjà trois enfants ! Mon fils aîné, Crépuscule, qui a 123 ans, et deux autres filles : Aurore –que tu connais déjà-, 78 ans, et ma puinée : Aube, 52 ans. Au fait, j'en suis à mon quatrième mari humain ! s'exclama-t-elle, fière d'elle.

Heureusement qu'Harry était assis, sinon il serait tombé par terre.

-Je suis venue à Poudlard uniquement pour te surveiller. J'étais une des seules démones à savoir qui tu étais réellement, ton nom, et tout le tralala. Maintenant, je vais tout t'expliquer. En premier, ton changement d'apparence : ta mère, feu la Princesse Khâ, t'a jeté l'Enchantement des Trois Lunes. Ce qui veut dire qu'à partir des deux nuits précédents celle de ta majorité démoniaque (qui est aussi à dix-sept ans, c'est plus simple) tout ce qui a été scellé par l'Enchantement sera descellé. La première nuit, ton apparence. La deuxième nuit, ta magie. Et enfin, lors de la troisième nuit, tes instincts et ta mémoire. Comme tu es l'unique héritier de nos deux peuples, tu recevras tous tes titres après la troisième nuit, et certains autres après ton mariage. Tes titres actuels sont, je cite : soleil brûlant, maître du Mal-des Ténèbres-de la Nuit-etc, maître de la Luxure (ou d'un des sept péchés capitaux, si tu préfères), Héritier des Incubes et des Succubes, Duc des Terres Brûlées, Marquis du désert Vert, Seigneur des Enfers, Enfant de l'Ombre, Lumière Noire, Étoile étincellante du ciel nuageux, Tempête-qui-plie-les-autres, Orage flamboyant, Éclair qui frappe. Voilà, et tu en auras une demi-douzaine d'autres et deux-trois qui changeront quand tu seras officialisé Prince.

Deuxièmement, ton nom complet et véritable, quasi aussi long que tes titres. Ton nom humain est Harry James Potter, ton nom de démon est Arsenic Thanatos Orestre Angélus Lucifer Jade Wilhelm Wulfric Orlando Yasmine Francesco Lucius Aménien Charismo Alid Alera Teri de Luxiria y Mora del'Vanesco y Calastos de Mne'Sil-Doloniel Arkatria. Oui, les démons n'ont jamais aimé la simplicité et voient tout en grand; et oui, il est assez courant de retrouver des noms de femmes et d'hommes mélangés chez un démon, et une troisième fois oui, il existe des noms pires que celui-là : y'en a bien un dont le premier prénom était « Télef'Éric ». Questions ?

-Tu me laisses une minute, le temps d'assimiler ?

Elle acquiesça, puis il demanda :

-Quel âge avait ma mère ?

Là, elle n'en revenait pas. Parmis toutes les questions qu'il aurait pû poser, elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à celle-là.

-Hum... 202 lors de sa mort. Elle est morte très jeune, la pauvre... en temps humain, elle est née une première fois le 2 février 1779 si je me souviens bien. Sa dernière date de naissance humaine était quelque part dans les années soixante, pourquoi ?

-Hermione...

-Je préfère Aliranimismu, si ça ne te gêne pas. C'est mon premier prénom démoniaque. Pas de commentaires, je sais très bien que mon père n'a aucuns goûts. Heu... Excuse-moi de t'avoir interrompu, vas-y, continue !

-Tu as 217 ans et déjà trois enfants. Est-ce que j'étais le premier enfant de ma mère ? Et pourquoi ai-je vécu chez les humains si je suis un démon ?!

Aliranimismu (je vais quand même raccourcir à « Alira », sinon c'est trop long ! Oui, je suis paresseuse et j'assume !) parut très gênée sur le coup.

-Tu... Tu es le seul représentant de ta dynastie pour l'instant. Tu es son deuxième enfant-démon, elle en a eu trois autres qui étaient humains. Tu sais, normalement c'est vrai que nous élèvons nos enfants-démons ici et que nous abandonnons nos enfants-humains avec leur autre parent, mais ton cas est... enfin, tu avais une soeur. Plutôt une demi-soeur, car elle est née de son premier époux. Elle s'appelait Jade chez nous (elle a eu de la chance en étant prénommée !), et elle est née en 1847 chez les humains, du premier époux de ta mère. Avant elle il y avait eu un enfant humain du même époux, et puis il y a eu deux enfants humains de son deuxième et de son quatrième mari humain (le troisième était un Incube). Toi, tu viens de son sixième mari humain. Ta soeur, qui aurait dû règner, est morte sans que l'on sache vraiment comment (et il y en a eu, des enquêtes !) en 1975. On pense que c'est une sorte de maladie sorcière qui a muté, et en plus elle a été exorcisée. Bref, ta mère était dévastée, elle a épousé ton père et tu es né. Un peu plus d'un an après, le sorcier Voldemort, en apprenant enfin son mariage, a tué ton père et a essayé sur notre Princesse. Comme tu étais jeune, tu étais bien plus sensible à ses sorts, donc il t'a pris pour cible. Encore en deuil pour la mort de Jade, Khâ a préféré donner sa vie en échange de la tienne. Puis, tu n'avais plus de parents. Nous avons suivi les voeux de la Princesse, car à ta naissance elle t'avait mis sous l'Enchantement des Trois Lunes, pouvant ainsi vivre auprès de son mari humain sans que celui-ci ne se doute pas de vos natures démoniaques. J'étais une des seules au courant, et nous avons toujours veillés sur toi à ton insu. Quand tu es rentré à Poudlard, j'ai veillé personnellement à ta sécurité.

-Mmh. Qu'est-ce que tu as « oublié » de me dire ?

-Et bien... si je suis là, c'est aussi pour t'aider à organiser une partie de ton premier mariage : il aura lieu au coucher des soleils (il y a deux soleils sur ce monde) après ton anniversaire. Nous avons réussi à trouver l'humaine avec laquelle tu étais le plus compatible, vous vous unirez ce soir-là, puis tu devras...

OoO

-IL N'EN EST ABSOLUMENT PAS QUESTION !!!

-Tu n'as pas voix au chapitre. Si tu essayes de t'y soustraire, tu seras mise à mort.

-NON MAIS JE RÊVE !!! UN PUTAIN DE MARIAGE ARRANGÉ OU LA MORT, C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ??!! EN PLUS, MA FAMILLE ET MES AMIS NE SONT MÊME PAS INVITÉS !!!

-Faux. Tu peux les inviter si tu veux mais tous leurs souvenirs de cette soirée leur seront retirés ensuite.

-ET PUIS ILS ME RECHERCHENT SÛREMENT !! ILS NE VONT PAS RESTER LÀ SANS RIEN FAIRE !!!

-Le lendemain de ton mariage, on retrouvera un faux cadavre te représantant sur Terre. Tu seras morte dans leurs têtes et dans leurs coeurs.

-ET TOI QUI TE DISAIS MON AMIE !!! JE TE DÉTESTE !!! VAS-T-EN !!! DÉGAGE !!! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE REVOIR !!!

Aube partit immédiatement et sans un mot, le visage impassible.

OoO

-Je suis _vraiment _obligé ? Et puis, je doute que cette fille soit également d'accord.

-Tu n'as pas le choix, et de toute façon, au plus vite vous aurez un héritier, au plus vite vous pourrez vous tourner vers d'autres... personnes.

-C'est à dire ?

-Tu sauras quand le sortilège sera entièrement levé. Je vais me retirer, mais avant, sais-tu pourquoi ta famille règne sur nous tous et pourquoi personne n'a jamais essayé de vous remplacer ?

Elle était déjà levée quand elle posa ces questions.

-Non.

-Vous êtes ceux qui avez le plus de contrôle sur les... pulsions. Chez les autres, le contrôle sur les pulsions est presque impossible, il n'existe que de rares exceptions... Je te verrai demain matin, quelqu'un d'autre va s'occuper de toi, bonne après-midi !

Elle partit aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue, laissant Harry méditer sur ses dernières paroles.

Une domestique vint le quérir pour l'amener à la salle où il déjeunerait, puis elle lui fit visiter le château (qui était gigantesque ! Les appartements qu'il occuperait une fois fait officiellement Prince prenaient tout le dernier étage (il n'avait pas encore eu le droit de les voir), et la suite dans laquelle il était jusque là était une Petite Suite réservée aux invités (on n'avait pas pû le mettre dans sa chambre d'Héritier car il était inconscient jusque alors, et personne ne pouvait entrer à l'intérieur sans son autorisation) située dans l'aile Sud. Toutes les chambres et pièces à usage personnel étaient dans l'aile Sud, les salles de réception-bal-banquets-du Trône et autres salles où l'on recevait étaient dans l'aile Nord, les pièces à usage public (piscines, bibliothèque, salles d'études, salles de rituel... ) se trouvaient dans l'aile Ouest et toutes les salles qui ne servaient à on-n'en-sait-trop-rien se trouvaient dans l'aile Est (il est à noter que l'aile Est était entièrement enchantée, et que donc la position des pièces changeait souvent, et que de nouvelles pièces apparaissaient ou d'autres disparaissaient). Toutes les cuisines, laveries et tout ces endroits qui servaient au bon fonctionnement du palais se trouvaient dans le sous-sol.

Il était évident que de nombreux jardins suspendus, terrasses, et morceaux de forêts se trouvaient un peu n'importe où, et que, par exemple, pour arriver à une des bibliothèques il fallait passer par un bout de forêt assez glauque et grand, où l'on trouvait fréquemment des animaux bizarres. Bref, au détour d'un couloir il fallait parfois traverser une jungle exotique ou même un aquarium pour arriver à un autre couloir.

OoO

Cassandra se coucha tôt mais ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle ne cessait de ressasser sa discussion avec Aube et avait quelques remords pour ce qu'elle lui avait dit mais jamais elle ne regretterait, elle était bien trop en colère pour ça.


	3. Chapitre III

**Auteur:** Shadd the Akajo's King (anciennement "Lady Ange Shadow")

**Disclaimer:** petit pote Potter n'est pas à moi, pas plus que son monde et ses copains. Par contre, cette histoire l'est, tout comme les nouveaux personnages et lieux qui vous sont inconnus.

**Note:** valà la suite! Ce chapitre est là tôt parce que j'ai envie de vous faire une fleur, demain c'est mon annif et donc je suis de super-bonne humeur!

**Note 2**: MERCI À TOUS LES GENTILS LECTEURS QUI LAISSENT DES REVIEWS!!!! Ca me fait super plaisir!!! Z'vous z'aime! X3

Note 3: fic dédiée à _Lady Shadow Cassandra_ ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Green Eyes Demons**

* * *

**Prince**

* * *

Rappel:

Arsenic Machin-Truc-Bidule : Harry Potter

Aliranimismu Truc-Machin-Chose: Hermione Granger

_Priez et un jour vous aurez peut-être un rappel des persos correct! xD mdr_

**Chapitre trois :**

_Et que par le pouvoir des Trois Lunes, la magie soit libérée et circule librement dans celui qui fut scellé..._

Vert.

Oui, vous avez bien lu, « vert ».

C'était ce qu'il ressentait pour l'instant, assis sur ce rocher.

Le monde était vert. Ce qu'il ressentait comme émotion en voyant la végétation luxuriante autour de lui, si on l'avait transcrit en une couleur serait « vert ».

Comme ses yeux.

Comme son apparence.

Comme sa magie.

OoO

Crépuscule Angeles dè Calabr'om Hosti y Marann'duil était quelqu'un de simple (du moins, il se considéait comme tel). Fils d'Aliranimismu Valandil dè Calab'om Hosti y Marann'duil, il jouissait de par sa naissance d'une excellente position parmis les siens. Il avait 123 ans, était père de deux enfants humains qu'il n'avait plus jamais revus depuis leur naissance (ou, si vous préférez, dès qu'il avait su qu'ils n'étaient pas des enfants-démons) et avait déjà été marié une fois. Comme tout incube qui se respecte, il courrait les filles (aussi bien que les garçons, d'ailleurs) et aimait sa vie simple où il se contentait habituellement d'écumer tous les bars et les bordels existants (après tout, ce n'était pas un objectif impossible quand on disposait de l'éternité). Seulement, sa vie se compliment incroyablement dès que l'option 'famille' s'y rajoutait. Surtout quand ses soeurs se mêlaient de ses affaires, en fait. Il avait deux soeurs.

La première, Aurore, était une fille assez simple qui aspirait tout comme lui à une vie simple, mais avec un certain confort et des objectifs un peu plus classes, comme devenir la maîtresse d'un président d'un pays influent par exemple. Elle avait eu un enfant il y avait de cela 22 ans, qu'elle avait abandonné à son père dès qu'il était né. Elle ne savait même pas si c'était un garçon ou une fille, elle était sortie de la salle d'accouchement dès le cordon ombilical coupé (et oui, les démons ne sont pas comme les humains, et la race des succubes et des incubes en particulier est peu sujette à la fatigue), elle avait bien entendu à son premier cri que ce n'était pas un démon, même pas besoin de le regarder. Il aimait bien sa soeur, dans tous les sens du terme. Il l'aimait pour son esprit, ses manières et son corps. Oui, il avait déjà couché avec elle –après tout, ils étaient tout deux démons de la Luxure et les pratiques incestueuses étaient courantes.

Tout ce compliquait avec sa deuxième soeur, Aube.

Oh, il n'y avait rien de personnel contre elle, mais sa naissance était déjà en soi un fait exceptionnel. Qu'une démonne accouche de trois enfants-démons sans interruption avec des enfants-humains était extrèmement rare. De plus, sa soeur était différente de lui et d'Aurore. Celà faisait environ 24 ans qu'elle résistait à l'attraction de la chair, et par là elle était bien plus puissante que lui et Aurore (tandis qu'Aurore et lui n'avaient jamais cherché à résister à cette pulsion qui arrivait lors de la maturité). De plus, Aube vivait en permanence dans le monde humain et revenait rarement –sauf si leur mère ou une raison urgente le lui ordonnait- dans leur monde.

C'était à la naissance même d'Aube que leur mère sû que dès que sa cadette serait plus âgée, elle serait puissante, et elle comptait bien se servir de cette puissance. Ce qu'elle avait fait, en créant leur clan, le clan Aka. Un clan qui pouvait se retourner contre elle, elle le savait très bien mais elle avait besoin de ce pouvoir, « au cas où ».

Bref, Crépuscule n'avait rien de personnel contre sa soeur, mais il trouvait dommage qu'elle soit presque entièrement manipulée par leur mère, et aussi qu'elle soit plus puissante que lui, _accesoirement_. Si sa soeur n'était pas née, il aurait pû avoir une vie complètement différente. Une vie où il aurait eu moins de pouvoir, de renommée et de crédibilité parmi les siens, mais une vie _sans _devoirs, où il n'aurait pas à remplir des missions pour leur gouvernement et où il n'aurait pas à exécuter les ordres des plus hauts-gradés que lui, vu que ceux-ci ne le verrait même pas.

Enfin bref, pour la première fois, la cadette de la famille était occupée à pleurer. Et il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Il savait séduire-charmer-faire jouir une fille, mais la _consoler _!!! C'était très largement au-dessus de ses capacités. Et c'était la première fois que sa soeur pleurait en plus presque cinquante ans. Et, en bon démon qu'il était, il laissa lâchement la place à sa soeur Aurore qui était aussi désorientée que lui.

OoO

-Ressens le monde, comprends le, tu fais partie de lui et il fait partie de toi. La magie fait aussi partie du monde, elle est présente tout autour de toi et elle parcourt ton corps qu'elle irrigue. Quand tu auras compris ça, tu sauras te servir de tes pouvoirs. Quand tu sauras le monde, tu verras la magie.

Harry était assis au milieu de la clairière à même le sol, vêtu d'un simple pantalon. Il s'allongea et ferma les yeux et s'abandonna, prenant petit à petit conscience du monde qui l'entourait.

Le soleil le réchauffait agréablement, l'herbe lui chatouillait la plante des pieds, animée par un souffle de vent qui frôlait son corps. Il s'abandonna encore plus et soudain, il _vit _le monde, il en prit conscience.

Les fourmis et autres vers qui grouillaient dans la Terre-Mère, qui la faisaient vivre. La sève qui irriguait les arbres. Les oiseaux qui peuplaient le ciel. Les deux-quatre (et plus ) pattes ainsi que les rampants qui animaient la surface de la planète. Les sans-pieds qui se laissaient porter par l'onde.

Il sentit un infime battement, au coeur même du monde, au coeur même de la vie.

La sève qui pulsait dans l'arbre. Un caprice du vent. Une ride sur l'eau.

Le Monde.

Il faisait partie du Monde.

Un infime battement.

Le sang qui pulsait dans son corps. Un caprice de ses sentiments. Une ride sur son visage.

Lui.

Il était le Monde.

...

Il savait.

OoO

Une larme, solitaire, traça le chemin.

Elle fut suivie par bien d'autres.

...

Tristesse.

OoO

Alira observa son futur Prince. Il était puissant, sans aucuns doutes, et son mariage avec l'humaine augmenterait encore cette puissance.

Elle soupira, elle avait encore tellement de choses à faire avant le mariage...

Ce serait grandiose.

À l'image de son ambition.

OoO

Et soudain, il La vit : Elle était présente tout autour de lui, dans chaque chose vivante ou pas, pure, puissante, unique...

Elle était en chaque être vivant, en chaque objet, en chaque chose présente dans le monde... en lui.

Elle cascadait comme une eau vive, un fleuve sauvage qui ne demandait qu'à être dompté, submergeant la moindre parcelle de son corps dans un débit irrégulier.

Il sourit.

Il L'avait vue...

La Magie.

OoO

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ces larmes qui dévalaient le long de ses joues ?

Elle avait correctement rempli sa mission alors pourquoi... pourquoi se sentait-elle... coupable ?

OoO

Cassandra était en colère. Très en colère. Elle voulait être en colère. Elle savait très bien que dès que cette colère serait dissipée, il y aurait la peur. Et elle ne voulait pas avoir peur. Donc, elle restait en colère.

OoO

Il se releva, les yeux brillants.

Immédiatement, Alira sût qu'il avait réussi : il avait cette petite lueur dans les yeux, ce léger changement dans l'aura... la preuve qu'il était en parfait accord avec sa magie. Ce matin, il était puissant. Maintenant, il était parfaitement apte à se servir de cette puissance, il n'aurait même pas besoin de beaucoup d'entraînement, vu que c'était quelque chose d'inné chez les démons.

Sans un mot, elle le reconduisit dans le palais. On ne pouvait parler de la Magie, les mots étaient superflus... seuls restaient les sentiments.

OoO

Elle avait finalement trouvé la solution pour échapper à ce damné mariage... elle n'avait jamais cédé jusqu'à maintenant et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle allait commencer.

Lentement, elle fit glisser la lame le long de son poignet.

OoO

-L'Élue se meurt...

-Tu dis ?

-La vie quitte son corps tandis qu'elle pleure des larmes de sang, elle ne comprend pas pourquoi elle a été choisie... Puisse-t-elle être sauvée !

-Tu aurais pû me le dire plus tôt, Anna !

Et elle partit en courant, pour sauver l'Élue... pour sauver son peuple.

OoO

-Protectrice Annabel au rapport !

-Ici l'Intendante, qu'y-a-t-il ?

-L'Élue a tenté de rejoindre la Marshall (na : équivalent démoniaque du Paradis), mais Anna a vu et j'ai amené l'Élue chez les guérisseurs !

-Bien, je viendrai la voir plus tard. Rassemblez votre clan, vous serez bientôt présentés officiellement à notre futur Prince.

-Bien !

OoO

Harry était perdu. Et pas qu'un peu. Il devait certainement être dans l'aile Est, celle qui changeait constament et dont les pièces apparaissaient-disparaissaient-changeaient de place. Il ouvrit une porte au hasard et resta stupéfait.

L'endroit ressemblait vaguement à un petit studio, complétement en désordre, avec de grandes banières et des posters accrochés aux murs. Ah oui, il y avait aussi une dizaine de personnes.

Une seule question fut posée :

-Tu es perdu ?

OoO

-Aube, tu vas aller la voir, _maintenant_ !

-Mais, Mère !

-Aube...

-Je doute qu'elle accepte de me voir ! Elle...

-Il suffit ! Tu vas y aller immédiatement où je me verrai dans l'obligation de te punir...

La menace sous-jacente était clairement persceptible dans le ton de la voix d'Aliranimismu. Aube s'inclina légèrement, puis partit vers l'antre des guérisseurs.

OoO

Et voilà, il avait suffit d'un simple « oui » pour qu'il se retrouve assit à une table basse avec un bol de... euh... de _trucs_ devant lui.

Celle qui semblait être l'aînée du groupe, une jolie fille aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs (en fait, ils avaient tous les yeux de la même couleur que leur cheveux), se présenta :

-Nous sommes le clan An, je suis Annabeth, l'aînée des enfants. Voici mes frères Killian et Illian (c'était des jumeaux qui semblaient avoir environ quinze ans, leurs cheveux étaient blond foncé et leurs yeux dorés), Julian (à peu près le même âge qu'elle, soit environ 25 ans, cheveux aubruns et yeux rouges), Nilian (10 ans, cheveux bleus), Brian (3 ans, cheveux bruns) et Silian (8 ans, cheveux verts). Nos soeurs sont Annabel, Annanh et Anna. Et toi, qui es-tu ?

Il répondit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, puis se corrigea :

-Har.. ron.

-Aaron ? Sympa comme prénom ! Tu fais partie d'un clan ? Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire dans la vie ? Et...

Il fut bientôt submergé de questions, principalement venant de Nilian et Silian.

OoO

Alira soupira. Après avoir réglé le problème avec l'Élue, il lui fallait maintenant retrouver son futur Prince. Le connaissant, il s'était certainement perdu. Heureusement qu'elle était une démone douée, car ainsi elle put le retrouver.

Elle entra brusquement dans la... hem... _suite _minuscule qui servait de logement à tout le clan An. Elle soupira en constatant qu'aucuns des adultes n'étaient présents. Les enfants qui avaient immédiatement perçu sa présence s'inclinèrent, et attendirent qu'elle leur donne la permission de se redresser.

-Il faut s'incliner, Aaron, souffla un des garçons à Harry.

Alira haussa un sourcil. Aaron ? Bon, après tout c'était le problème de son supérieur s'il ne voulait pas dévoiler son identité et sa condition.

-Inutile que le Seigneur Aaron s'incline devant moi, Illian du clan An. Ce serait plutôt à moi de le faire, relevez-vous.

Elle s'inclina devant Harry et dit :

-Seigneur Aaron, voudriez-vous bien me suivre afin que vous puissiez reprendre vos leçons, je vous prie ?

Le clan An était stupéfait de voir leur Intendante s'incliner devant quelqu'un, Aaron devait être drôlement important ! Mais pourquoi ne leur avait-il pas dit qu'il était un Seigneur ??!

-Je vous suis, Intendante Aliranimismu.

Juste avant de partir, elle rappella au clan en s'arrangeant pour qu'Harry entende :

-N'oubliez pas que vous serez présentez demain au futur Prince, Arsenic Thanatos de Luxiria y Mora del'Vanesco y Calastos de Mne'Sil-Doloniel Arkatria (chez les succubes et les incubes, on parle toujours d'une personne en citant ses deux premiers prénoms si ce n'est pas dans un cadre officiel, cas où alors on donne tous les prénoms qui sont _très _nombeux).

Elle conduisit son Seigneur dans sa suite puis commença à lui expliquer :

-Vous vous doutez bien que l'apparence que vous avez maintenant n'est pas votre apparence réelle. C'est ce que devrait être votre corps si vous étiez né humain, c'est votre outil de chasse (inutile de précisez de chasse à quoi, n'est-ce pas ? XD), et c'est également une apparence que nous utilisons dans notre dimension pour montrer que n'avons pas l'intention de nous battre, mais ça peut également signifier que vous êtes en chasse, donc il faut se méfier des différentes significations. Maintenant que vous avez récupéré votre magie, vous avez de nouveau accès à votre apparence habituelle... Souhaitez uniquement vouloir être vous, juste vous. Pouvoir ignorer le jeu des apparences...

Elle suivit ses propres conseils et s'abandonna à sa magie, lui laissant reprendre ses droits sur son corps et petit à petit, elle se métamorphosa. Son corps s'étira, les os se faisant plus légers, ses doigts s'allongèrent ainsi que ses ongles qui devinrent des griffes acérées, sa colonne vertébrale se modifia et une sorte de longue queue apparut. Son crâne... son grain de peau... tout était devenu différent.

Elle semblait être une créature hybride et vaguement humanoïde, sa peau était d'un mauve très foncé avec des arabesques noires (ce qui s'accordait avec ses yeux améthystes), d'apparence gracile (on voyait parfois les côtes se dessiner sous certains angles), d'immenses ailes de chair dans le dos, elle se tenait légèrement courbée, prenant comme point d'appui les phalanges de ses pieds et ses mains (donc, elle se déplaçait aussi bien sur ses deux jambes (pattes postérieurs) qu'à quatre pattes (même si ses doigts, longs, effiliés et avec des griffes aussi coupantes que des rasoirs n'étaient pas au départ faites pour le déplacement mais plus comme des sortes de serres pour pouvoir s'accrocher à une prise). Droite, elle devait facilement atteindre le mètre nonante (est égal à un mètre quatre-vingts dix) queue non-comprise (qui devait faire environ un mètre de longueur). Son front s'étirait légèrement en colerette osseuse, comme celle d'un tricératops. Elle siffla de sa voix devenue plus aigüe, plus perçante :

-À vous, Seigneur.

Il suivit les conseils précédement donnés, et fit le vide. Il se focalisa sur une seule pensée : vouloir être lui... juste lui. Il sentit un léger picotement dans tout son corps, ce n'était pas douleureux, mais un peu étrange, comme quand un membre endormi se réveillait.

-Miroir ! invoqua la voix impérieuse de l'Intendante.

Un immense miroir apparut devant lui, et il put se contempler.

Il ressemblait un peu à Aliranimismu, mais on voyait bien qu'il était différent. Sa peau était entièrement noire, avec quelques lignes émeraudes, pour aller avec ses yeux (il se souvint à ce moment-là qu'Alira lui avait dit que la couleur des yeux, même sous la forme humaine dévoilait une partie de la couleur de la peau), il était un peu plus grand, et bien qu'il était aussi maigre qu'elle, on sentait les muscles noueux, la musculature nerveuse sous la peau. Il était tout d'os et de muscles. Ses griffes acérées étaient noires, et ses yeux complétement émeraudes brillaient étrangement. Il observa les ailes faites de chair, semblables à celles des chauves-souris.

-Seigneur... venez, je vais vous apprendre à voler.

Il suivit Alira, et une fois qu'il eut comprit quels muscles utiliser pour actionner ses ailes, il n'eut aucun mal à voler. Une seconde nature. Comme le Quidditch.

OoO

-Cassandra...

La jeune fille détourna la tête, butée.

-Il va falloir t'y faire. Ton destin est maintenant tracé, il est inéluctable... depuis que je t'ai vue, j'ai su que ce serait toi.

Elle se retourna finalement et lança avec hargne :

-Pourquoi es-tu entrée dans ma vie ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as amenée ici ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as choisie... moi ?

Sa voix se brisa sur les dernières syllables. Elle éclata en sanglots.

Oubliée, la colère. Ne restait que la peur... et la tristesse.

Timidement, avec des gestes imprécis, Aube se rapprocha du lit et serra la jeune fille contre elle. Une enfant. Elle n'était encore qu'une enfant qui avait été plongée de force dans un monde qui la dépassait, qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

-Tu sais, nous t'avons attendue si longtemps... Je ne crois pas que tu t'en rendes compte, mais nous t'avons trouvée sur des milliards ! Nous étions si désespérés que nous avons même cherchés parmi les morts pour voir si l'Élue n'était parmi eux ! Mais tu es apparue... Tu es bien plus qu'une simple poule pondeuse, comme tu sembles le croire ! Sans toi, notre Seigneur ne peut règner... et sa lignée ne peut se poursuivre s'il n'a de première épouse, compatible avec lui. J'ai croisé un jour ta mère dans la rue, il y a de cela quelques années. Elle dégageait une odeur délicieuse, mais le parfum était si diffus... j'ai été comme hypnotisée, j'ai crû un moment que ta mère était l'Élue, mais il m'a fallut un peu de temps avant de comprendre que ta mère était enceinte de toi. Alors je l'ai espionné, jusqu'à tout savoir d'elle et de son mari. J'ai assisté à ta naissance avec ma mère, elle m'a dit de garder un oeil sur toi. Je t'ai observée pendant tes deux premières années, en prenant garde qu'il ne t'arrive rien puis j'ai dû remplir une autre mission et je n'ai pû revenir que cinq ans plus tard. J'ai alors intégré ton école, pour mieux pouvoir veiller sur toi. Tu sais, sans toi notre peuple n'est rien. Sans toi, nous ne pouvons avoir de chef, et nous ne pouvons prospérer... Tu as été choisie non pas par moi, mais par une des Dames (na : appélation designant les 7 « dames » influant sur les êtres vivants, dont les décisions ne peuvent être changées, même par les dieux (je parlerai des dieux qui vivent dans une autre dimension une autre fois) : Destiny (le Destin), Fate (la Fatalité), Hope (l'Espoir), Liv (la Vie), Lucky (l'Amour), Hate (la Haine) et Morg (la Mort).). Ton rôle est de règner auprès de notre Seigneur, de notre futur Prince, de le guider et de nous guider nous, ainsi que d'assurer la pérénnité de sa lignée... mais si cela ne t'intéresse pas, le peuple te demande juste un héritier et après tu pourras mener ta vie comme tu l'entends, sur Terre si tu le veux... Tu recevras une partie des pouvoirs du Seigneur lors de votre union. Que vas-tu faire, Cassandra ? Acceptes-tu de règner sur nous aux côtés de notre Seigneur ?

La jeune fille cessa de pleurer, et releva la tête. Fière, droite, comme une reine.

-Je le ferai.

* * *


	4. chapitre IV

**Auteur:** Shadd la Akajo's King (anciennement "Lady Ange Shadow")

**Disclaimer:** petit pote Potter n'est pas à moi, pas plus que son monde et ses copains. Par contre, cette histoire l'est, tout comme les nouveaux personnages et lieux qui vous sont inconnus.

**Note:** bon, pour tout vous dire, je suis partie en vacances... remerciez très fort Immortell à qui j'ai donné mon mot de passe pour qu'elle publie ce chap', et Vic dit Vic, qui a réussi à me convaincre de publier un chap' pendant que je suis partie. Donc, il n'y aura pas de RAR avant mon retour... c'est-à-dire fin août, mais ne vous inquiètez pas! J'y répondrai dès mon retour!!!

**Note 2**: MERCI À TOUS LES GENTILS LECTEURS QUI LAISSENT DES COMMENTAIRES! Ca me fait super plaisir! Z'vous z'aime! X3

Note 3: fic dédiée à_ Lady Shadow Cassandra_ ^ ^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Green Eyes Demons**

* * *

**Prince**

* * *

Rappel:

Arsenic Machin-Truc-Bidule: Harry Potter

Aliranimismu Machin-Truc-Chose: Hermione Granger

_Priez et un jour vous aurez peut-être un rappel des persos correct! mdr xD Je ferai un rappel correct dès mon retour..._

**Chapitre trois**

_Et que par le pouvoir des Trois Lunes, en cette dernière nuit que tout ce qui fut scellé jusqu'aujourd'hui soit libéré... à jamais..._

MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI LUI AVAIT PRIT DE DIRE OUI ??!!

Depuis que, la veille elle avait « accepté » son mariage en parlant avec Aube, maintenant on la préparait depuis le petit matin à la cérémonie qui aurait lieu le soir. Elle maudit une trente-six millionnième fois le fait qu'elle parlait avant de réfléchir. Elle laissa la domestique laver son dos, car non, elle n'avait même pas le droit de se laver-s'habiller-se maquiller seule !

OoO

Il trépignait sur place. Alira lui fit ses dernières recommandations, comme le ferait une mère à son enfant qui part pour la première fois du foyer familial, et le regarda prendre sa forme démoniaque en même temps qu'il s'asseyait sur son trône dans la salle vide. La cérémonie où il prenait officiellement ses fonctions de Prince était terminée (cérémonie intime, il y avait à peine une cinquantaine de démons) et maintenant allait commencer le défilé où ses sujets allaient lui jurer fidelité et affirmer leur statut de vassaux.

Elle claqua des doigts, et une demi-douzaine de personnes apparurent. Ils lui avaient été présentés ce matin, c'était à la fois ses gardes du corps et ses hommes de main. Il y avait Julian (du clan An) l'Incube, Sandria la Changeline (croisement entre un humain et un chat, sa peau était recouverte d'une fourrure orangée, ses cheveux hirsutes étaient bruns où l'on voyait ressortir ses deux oreilles triangulaires, elle avait des griffes et des yeux de chat de couleur bleue), Maren l'Elfe Noir (peau noire, cheveux blancs et yeux jaunes à la pupille fendue), Syria la Vouivre (mi-femme, mi-serpent), Eurasian le Meneur de Loups (sorte de sorcier toujours accompagné d'au moins un loup, il commandait toute une meute et en faisait apparaître autant qu'il y en avait besoin lors d'un combat) et Joshua la Drow (peau bleue, cheveux bleus, yeux bleus, bien que pour les humains son nom soit celui d'un homme, elle n'en restait pas moins une femme. D'origine terrienne, elle appréciait particulièrement de noyer les malheureux qui se promenait près des eaux où elle vivait habituellement).

Ils se plaçèrent de part et d'autre de lui. Il était assis sur le plus grand des deux trônes, fait d'or et de pierres précieuses. Un autre, plus petit, se tenait à sa droite, réservé à sa future épouse. En quelques minutes, l'immense salle se remplisit et commença le défilé des Seigneurs et autres chefs de domaine, puis se fut le tour des courtisans qui vivaient dans le Palais de manière semi-résidencielle et enfin de tous les gardes (dont ses gardes du corps), du clan An (qui étaient eux aussi des sortes de gardes du corps occasionnels, ils s'occupaient de la sécurité de tout le palais et de certaines personnalités sur leur monde, mais avaient prêté une allégeance éternelle à la famille royale) qui ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas reconnu sous sa forme démoniaque, et tous les domestiques du Palais.

Il se leva du trône, et fit serment de servir à la prospérité du peuple ainsi que le baratin habituel, puis s'excusa (après tout, il avait encore son mariage à célébrer !).

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il soupira. Fort. Cette nuit, il était complétement redevenu lui-même... ce matin, il s'était réveillé avec une envie, un besoin impératif. Des lèvres à presser. Un corps chaud contre le sien. De la peau à caresser. Puis, il L'avait sentie. Une odeur douce, énivrante... il avait tenté de la suivre, jusqu'à ce que l'Intendante l'empêche d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de la délicieuse créature qui dégageait ce parfum si exaltant. Il avait tenté de se débattre, mais elle l'avait téléporté dans sa chambre. Elle l'avait prévenu : ses pulsions s'étaient réveillées, et il était à maturité sexuelle. En plus, (elle avait ironisé) il avait de la chance car sa dynastie était la famille de démons la moins touchée par ce genre de pulsions... Elle lui avait révélé que l'odeur était celle de sa future épouse. Il l'aurait ce soir. Toute la matinée, il avait trépigné, impatient d'être au soir, se sentant à peine concerné par son 'couronnement' et maintenant... maintenant...

Il claqua dans ses mains et des domestiques apparurent aussitôt pour le préparer. Ils avaient peu de temps, la cérémonie n'était plus que dans quelques heures...

OoO

Aube l'avait prévenue, et pourtant ça faisait bizarre : ils ne semblaient pas se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas l'âge pour se marier, ni qu'ils étaient entourés de démons. Mais ce n'était pas grave, elle les serra tous contre elle (Aube y compris), heureuse de les revoir. Cela semblait faire si longtemps qu'elle ne les avait plus vu, ses amis : Poussin, Oriane et Nyse.

Aube mit finalement Poussin et Nyse à la porte, car étant invités au mariage ils devaient s'habiller. Oriane aussi, au passage, mais ça ce serait Aube qui s'en chargerait. Juste avant de partir, elle lui souffla :

-N'aie pas peur... tout va bien se passer... tout ne peut que bien se passer...

Car oui, elle était morte de trouille.

OoO

La salle où se déroulait le mariage était immense. En fait, c'était une caverne, éclairée par des chandeliers et des bougies qui flottaient ici et là, et avec une ouverture derrière l'autel où l'on pourrait voir le coucher des soleils qui ne devrait pas tarder. Il y avait beaucoup, mais alors vraiment _beaucoup _d'invités. De toutes les races, de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs.

Alors qu'il était déjà debout devant l'autel, il eut le premier coup d'éclat de la soirée. Un homme immense, aux cheveux bleus nattés et vêtu aussi légèrement que richement (il portait quand même une chemise, un pantalon et des chaussures, contrairement à certains invités qui étaient nus XD). Sur son passage, son peuple inclinait très, mais alors trèèèèèèèèèès légèrement la tête (trop fier pour carrément se prosterner comme faisaient certains démons de races inférieures). Un majordome annonça :

-Lucifer, dit Satan et Diable, maître absolu du Mal et souverain des 3747 mondes infernaux !

Surpris, Harry (ou plutôt Arsenic, après tout c'est son « vrai » prénom) se reprit rapidement et inclina encore plus légèrement la tête de ses sujets, en ne quittant pas les yeux du Diable du regard. Comme pour remettre en cause la suzeraineté du démon sur lui.

Le démon sourit devant son insolence et se plaça légèrement en retrait par rapport à lui, à côté de l'Intendante Aliranimismu. À la place du second témoin.

Il eut une fanfare, et la prêtresse qui officierait s'avança derrière l'autel. Les invités (qui avaient tous prit forme humaine mais restaient variés par certains... détails ou couleurs extravagantes) s'assirent tous (et Arsenic remarqua au passage qu'il y avait trois humains dans la salle, dont un qui était un témoin de sa femme) et la prêtresse s'exclama :

-La mariée !!!

Une suite de danseuses apparut, jetant des fleurs et jouant de la flûte jusqu'à Son arrivée. Il en resta béa. Elle était vêtue de longs voiles noirs, soyeux, qui lui donnaient un effet vaporeux et laissaient pas mal de place à l'imagination. Il ne pouvait voir son visage car il était lui aussi caché sous un voile, retenu par la coiffure compliqué faite avec les cheveux blonds. Les bracelets d'or aux bras et aux chevilles tintaient à chacun de ses pas qui lui paraissaient hypnotisant, et il sentait son odeur énivrante lui parvenir par bouffées. Il la voulait. Là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Ce fut au moment où elle prit place à ses cotés que le deuxième coup d'éclat de la soirée se produisit. Une mélée de corps féminins apparut au plafond et s'écrasa au milieu de l'allée dans un « CRAAAAAAACK » écoeurant.

Cinq jeunes femmes se levèrent, et remirent en place les nuques brisées et les os cassés. L'assemblée en était muette de surprise. Après avoir remit sa toge correctement, une des femmes s'avança et dit :

-Je réclame le droit d'officier à cette cérémonie !

Aussitôt, ses quatre compagnes protestèrent :

-Ah non, je veux le faire !

-Non, moi !

-Pas toi, tu jeterais le malheur sur leur couple !

-Plus que vous toutes, ce serait à moi de le faire, oui !

Un voix s'éleva et fit taire les protestations :

-Et qui êtes-vous, femmes, pour vous permettre d'interrompre cette cérémonie ?

Une des femmes, ou plutôt jeunes filles (elles semblaient toutes avoir entre quinze et vingt ans) aux cheveux et aux yeux rouges répliqua :

-Tu resteras aphone jusqu'à la fin de la cérémonie !

Et celui qui avait parler ne put effectivement plus produire un seul son pour tout le reste de la soirée. Avec un air de goupil, les femmes répondirent à la question muette de l'assistance :

-Je suis Lucky ! s'exclama une ado aux cheveux et aux yeux roses.

-Moi, c'est Hope, rajouta une à la chevelure et aux yeux gris clair.

-Hate, se présenta celle aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs.

-Fate, ricana celle aux cheveux et aux yeux rouges.

-Et moi Destiny, conclut celle aux cheveux et aux yeux bleu foncé qui avait parlé en première.

Les disputes reprirent aussitôt :

-Tu ne peux pas officier, Hate ! Autant que ce soit Lucky !

-Ja-mais ! Autant laisser faire Hope alors !

-Hey ! Pourquoi tu dis ça, Hate ? C'est méchant !

-Je le sais bien... c'est pour ça que je le dis !

-Je suis leur avenir, c'est à moi de le faire !

-Tu rêves, Destiny ! Tu nous sers cet argument à chaque fois !

-Hate, tu as beau être ma jumelle, je te hais. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas que l'Amour (càd moi !) officie à cette union ??

-Heureuse de savoir que tu hais la Haine, Lucky. Ils ne se connaissaient même pas ! Et si on officiait à deux ? Une relation amour-haine, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a plus fait !

-Ils ont fini par s'entre-tuer...

-Bah, on demandera à Morg et à Liv d'arranger ça !

-Fate, tu as vu ce que tu as fait à ce pauvre démon ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi on te laisserait faire la même chose aux futurs mariés !

-Hope, chérie... ce mariage n'est pas une questin d'espoir, mais d'amour. Donc, laisse-moi faire...

-Rêve !

La dispute d'un niveau supérieur au divin aurait pû continuer très très longtemps, si les cinq créatures n'avaient pas eu une idée lumineuse exactement au même moment :

-On officie à cinq !

Elles virèrent prestement la prêtresse de derrière son autel, puis commençèrent :

-Mortels, nous sommes réunis ici ce soir pour célébrer l'union entre ces deux êtres, choisis par la Destinée c'est-à-dire moi-même...

-Arrête de faire ton intéressante, Destiny.

-Tu pourrais au moins reconnaître mon oeuvre, Fate !

-Taisez-vous, toutes les deux ! Je continue : les témoins seront, pour le marié : Lucifer, dit Satan et Diable, maître du Mal et des Enfers, démon supérieur et Aliranimismu Valandil Roxane Cyriel Betrande Odile Henriet Georges dè Calab'om Hosti y Marann'duil, dite Hortense du Valcour-Belfroi et Hermione Jane Granger, Succube, Intendante du Palais princier des Succubes et Incubes...

-... et pour la mariée : Aube Camilla Scylla Charybde Cécilia Katrin Isao Masashi Sasuke Masako dè Calab'om Hosti y Marann'duil, dite Aude du Valcour-Belfroi, Succube, membre du clan Aka et Camille Alex Mambo'sa, dit « Poussin », humain.

-Les officières seront cinq des...

-Hum, hum !

Deux nouvelles jeunes femmes apparurent. L'une avaient des yeux complétement blanc et les cheveux qui allaient avec, et l'autre les yeux et les cheveux vert pomme.

-Ok, ok... donc les officières seront les sept Dames : Destiny, Fate, Hope, Lucky, Hate, Liv et Morg.

-Par les liens sacrés de l'hyménée, que chacun des fiancés tende un bras !

Arsenic tendit son bras droit et Cassandra son bras gauche, et aussitôt une cordelette dorée les lia. Les sept prêtresses prirent la parole d'une même voix :

-Ici présentes, nous les sept Dames réclamont la fidelité ! Que la fidelité du 666ème Prince devienne celle de son Élue ! Que la fidelité de l'Élue devienne celle du 666ème Prince ! Que le sang de l'un devienne le sang de l'autre !

Elles se tournèrent vers la fiancée, puis reprirent :

-Cassandra Alix Esperanza de la Fontaine, acceptes-tu de mêler ton sang à celui d'Arsenic de Luxiria y Mora del'Vanesco y Calastos de Mne'Sil-Doloniel Arkatria, ci-présent ?

-Oui.

-Alors que ce ciboire devienne le réceptacle de ta fidelité à ce qui se trouve au-delà du divin, de ta fidelité à ton démon !

Lucky tendit un poignard à Arsenic, qui coupa la peau de la paume de sa presque épouse. Elle ne sentit aucune douleur, car il avait jeté un sort pour qu'elle ne ressente rien.

-Cassandra, je reçois ton sang, celui de ta lignée, de tes aïeux...

L'assistance regarda le liquide rouge goutter dans le ciboire, puis les Dames reprirent :

-Arsenic Thanatos Orestre Angélus Lucifer Jade Wilhelm Wulfric Orlando Yasmine Francesco Lucius Aménien Charismo Alid Alera Teri de Luxiria y Mora del'Vanesco y Calastos de Mne'Sil-Doloniel Arkatria, acceptes-tu de mêler ton sang à celui de Cassandra de la Fontaine, ci-présente ?

-Oui.

-Alors que ce ciboire devienne le réceptacle de ta fidelité à ce qui se trouve au-delà du divin, de ta fidelité à ton Élue !

Cassandra refit exactement les mêmes gestes qu'Arsenic (sauf qu'elle était incapable de jeter un sort anti-douleur ^^), retint un sursaut de surprise devant le sang noir, et dit :

-Arsenic, je reçois ton sang, celui de ta lignée, de tes aïeux...

-Leurs sangs ne forment plus qu'un, que viennent les temps prospères ! Acclamez le Prince Arsenic et sa Grande Épouse Cassandra de la lignée des de Luxiria y Mora del'Vanesco y Calastos de Mne'Sil-Doloniel Arkatria !

La foule explosa en applaudissement et en félicitations, puis les sept voix rugirent, surplombant la foule :

-Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée !

Il releva le voile noir, lentement, prenant le temps de découvrir le visage qu'il trouvait... parfait. Elle devait avoir son âge, probablement un ou deux ans de moins que lui. Dans ses yeux, il pouvait voir tellement de choses... de la peur, de l'appréhension. De la détermination aussi, beaucoup de détermination.

Il l'embrassa. Passionnement.

Il s'éloigna, la laissant haletante. Son parfum était divin et ses lèvres... Elle était incroyable ! Sans le vouloir, il sourit avec un air légèrement narquois. Elle avait aimé, il le voyait dans ses yeux et l'entendait avec les battements désordonnés de son coeur. Le fait d'être incube avait du bon, il sentait qu'il lui plaisait. Tant mieux, c'en ne serait que plus simple pour la suite.

Les invités se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le fastueux banquet en plein air, tandis que l'Intendante se dirigea vers eux :

-Prince, Grande Épouse, avez-vous été mis au courant pour la suite du programme ?

Arsenic hocha négativement la tête, alors que Cassandra acquieçait.

-Vous entrerez les derniers, vous vous installerez et serez les premiers à manger. Il y aura de danseurs et de la musique, puis le bal commencera. Ce sera à vous de l'ouvrir, et vous vous devrez de participer au moins aux quinzes premières danses.

Elle se tourna vers son Prince puis précisa :

-La danse est innée chez nous, vu que ça nous sert pour notre « chasse ». C'est comme pour toutes les autres leçons, laisse-toi entraîner par la musique et il n'y aura aucuns problèmes. Maintenant j'y vais, à tout à l'heure !

Il présenta son bras à sa désormais épouse, et essaya de faire la conversation alors qu'ils marchaient vers les jardins :

-Alors comme ça tu t'appeles Cassandra...

-Alors comme ça tu t'appeles Arsenic... reprit-elle avec ironie.

Il sourit. Au moins, elle avait du répondant, et n'était pas tétanisée au point de ne pas savoir parler. Il s'arrêta brusquement puis lui prit le visage en coupe et l'obligea à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Je m'excuse, je me doute bien que tu ne t'es pas mariée avec moi pour le simple fait que je sois beau gosse ou Prince. (elle essaya de l'interrompre, mais il continua) Je veux juste que tu saches que je suis dans le même cas que toi. Il y a encore même pas une semaine, j'étais un humain normal (bon d'accord, il était un sorcier et celui-qui-avait-survécu, mais il était quand même « normal », non ?) et maintenant je suis un démon et marié. Et je tiens à m'excuser pour ce que tu endures, d'accord ? Si tu veux, il parait qu'on peut se rendre quand on veut dans la dimension humaine, alors dès que la paperasse sera finie, on pourra y retourner. Par contre, il faudra y aller ensemble. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Elle acquieça, après tout c'était mieux que rien. Elle qui était persuadée qu'elle allait rester enfermée à jamais dans cette dimension.

Il lui lacha le visage et ils se remirent en marche, puis elle commença à parler d'une voix hésitante :

-Dis... tu viens de quel pays ?

-J'habitais en Angleterre, dans la périphérie londonienne (enfin, moins de deux mois par an) et toi ?

-En France, dans les environs de Calais. Tu as quel âge ? Moi, j'ai quinze ans.

-J'ai eu dix-sept ans aujourd'hui.

-Un mariage comme cadeau d'anniversaire ? Un peu vieillot, mais pas mal.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à discuter, et apprirent un peu de l'autre. Ils arrivèrent dans les jardins, sur une pelouse et resplendirent sous la lumière de la lune. Elle, tout de noir et d'or, lui en pagne ébène veiné de sang. Ils s'assirent au milieu de la plus belle et la plus décorée des tables, entourés de leurs témoins et de leurs hôtes de marque de dernière minute (Lucifer, Aliranimismu, Lucky, Hate, Liv et Morg à la droite d'Arsenic ; Aube, Poussin, Destiny, Fate et Hope à la gauche de Cassandra).

Le festin, qui était des plus... gargantuesques, commença alors. Discrètement, Aube poussait le bras de l'un ou de l'autre de ses voisins humains quand ceux-ci risquaient de prendre dans leur assiette un aliment qui pouvait avoir des conséquences néfastes ou étranges sur eux, tandis que sa mère s'essayait à arbitrer la véritable petite joute verbale entre son Prince et le maître des Enfers. Cassandra ne devina jamais que la légère puanteur qu'elle sentait provenait en fait d'un des plats où Aube l'avait empêchée de se servir, qui contenait de la charogne, et que son mari était présentement en train de manger (qui a dit qu'Arsenic garderait le même régime alimentaire ? Et puis, personnellement, j'aime bien manger mes escalopes 'bleues' ! (càd chauffée mais pas cuite, un peu comme si on venait d'arracher la chair à l'animal et qu'on la dégustait immédiatement) et non, je ne suis pas tarée de manger ma viande comme ça ! On appelle les gens comme moi des « gourmets » !).

Pendant le repas, des danseurs, accompagnés de musiciens et de chanteurs, venaient divertir les convives, en narrant notamment quelques légendes célèbres.

Arriva le fatadique moment de la danse (après, _bien entendu_, l'avalage de la pièce montée et d'un tas de desserts venant de contrées différentes). Il faut avouer qu'Arsenic appréhendait un peu ce moment. Seulement, quand les premières notes de musique s'envolèrent, il eut un déclic et n'eut aucuns efforts à fournir : son corps connaissait les pas, comme s'il avait une mémoire génétique.

Pendant une très courte seconde, il eut de la pitié pour son épouse, pensée qui partit très vite quand il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait (devait !) la _toucher_. (non mais quel pervers ! 'spèce d'incube, va !)

Il ferma à demi les yeux et se laissa transporter. La musique ordonnait et il obéissait.

Il saisit une main de son épouse, et posa sa main gauche sur la taille de la jeune fille. Il sourit malicieusement :

-Prête ?

Et sans attendre la réponse, il l'entraîna. Il fit un pas vers elle et elle recula, il s'éloigna et elle se rapprocha. Tout à coup il fut plus proche, et il la pressa contre elle, la distance entre leurs deux corps était supprimée, et il l'entraîna dans une série de pas bien plus rapides où, au milieu du tourbillon de couleurs que faisaient leurs vêtements, leurs corps s'entrechoquaient.

Il la fit tourner sur elle-même avant d'enrouler son bras autour de sa taille et qu'elle ne se retrouve contre son torse, emprisonnées dans ses bras, et déjà elle s'était échappée.

Leurs doigts se délièrent et ils entreprirent de séduire l'autre, leur peau se touchant pendant quelques instants avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur comédie, jeu du prédateur et de sa proie. Mais qui était le prédateur, qui était la proie ?

Il saisit ses deux mains et le pied droit de la jeune fille glissa loin vers l'arrière, sa jambe droite parfaitement tendue. Il la releva brusquement et profita de son élan pour lui faire un porté, puis il la redéposa au sol et ils reprirent leur jeu du chat et de la souris.

Il réussit soudain à l'emprisonner, et lentement (la musique s'était faite langoureuse), il la fit se cambrer en arrière... lentement... si proche... son coeur d'humaine peinant à reprendre un rythme normal... ses joues légèrement colorées par l'effort fourni... son parfum si énivrant...

Il ne pût retenir sa main qui vint frôler l'arrête de sa mâchoire, aussi légère qu'un oiseau, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne se brise et s'éparpille au vent, tandis que le rouge des joues de son épouse s'accentua.

Et il l'embrassa, languide.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit, et il regretta la présence des invités (en fait, ça ne le gênait pas tant que ça, mais il était sûr que son épouse ne lui pardonnerait jamais) pour pouvoir, disons, approfondir le baiser.

-La danse sacrée des liens d'éternité !

Dès que ce cri fut lançé, les sept prêtresses recommençèrent à se disputer pour savoir qui allait danser (car normalement, c'est à la _seule _prêtresse de danser avec un partenaire de son choix) avant que notre très cher grand démon en chef, « ze boss of Hell » ne se décide à intervenir d'une toute petite voix (car il ne tient pas à être changer en canard rose en plastique ou à subir les foudres de n'importe laquelle de ces dames) :

-Hem... ô grandes Dames, ne pourriez-vous pas danser à sept ?

Aussitôt, sept têtes courroucées (_même_ Hate qui se marrait, fière d'avoir 'crée' la discorde qui pouvait amener à la haine mais qui voulait quand même danser) se tournèrent vers lui :

-NOUS SOMMES EN NOMBRE IMPAIR, MISÉRABLE AVORTON !!!

Le silence s'installa suite à l'insulte endurée par le puissant chef ridiculisé devant tous ses 'sujets'. Un ange passa, ainsi qu'un éléphant rose avec une girafe mauve rayée de jaune avec des pois verts, poursuivis par un elfe noir qui voulait leur peau pour s'en faire un tapis de salon (« c'est pas Maren, ça ? » « si » « la hooooooonnnte »), puis les sept Dames tonnèrent d'une seule voix :

-TU SERAS LE HUITIÈME DANSEUR, LUCIFER ALEA DU PREMIER MONDE !!!

Pauvre, mais pauvre Lucifer. N'avait-il donc pas comprit qu'il ne fallait ja-mais se mêler des affaires qui dépassaient son entendement de mortel ? (car oui, Lucifer était mortel et éternel, comme n'importe quel démon. Mais contrairement aux autres, il avait été maudit et ne pouvait mourir que si une autre, hum, disons 'personne' mourrait aussi. Mais chut ! C'est un secret... ).

Ainsi donc, il dut danser la danse des « liens d'éternité » qui faisait passer comme message qu'en gros, maintenant qu'ils étaient mariés ils ne pouvaient plus divorcer et que le premier enfant que chacun aurait devait être de l'autre. Bref, pas d'aventures et de batifolage pour l'un et pour l'autre avant qu'il n'y ait un héritier à la couronne.

Après que tout le monde ait applaudi les Dames (après tout, personne n'avait envie d'attirer sur lui leur colère), suivirent un tas d'autres danses moins officielles au cours desquelles des démons de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs (même si tout le monde avait fait un effort pour paraître 'humain') participèrent.

Puis vient 'ZE moment', où Cass dut partir discrètement avec Aube pour se changer en une tenue un peu plus.. dénudée. Pis Aube la conduisit dans le dernier étage du palais, les appartements réservés au couple règnant. Elle traversa une immense salle de séjour avant de se retrouver dans une chambre plongée dans le noir tout aussi immense. Aube lui fit boire un étrange liquide, sucré, pas vraiment mauvais, et elle se retrouva soudainement seule, après un dernier « Bonne chance ».

OoO

-Prince...

Arsenic se retourna vers son intendante, et la suivit sans un mot. Elle le consuisit devant les appartements royaux du dernier étage, puis lui souffla :

-Comme le veut la tradition, votre épouse a bu une de nos spécialités pour votre nuit de noces. La chambre se trouve droit devant vous quand vous êtes dans la salle de séjour. Bonne nuit.

Il n'eut pas à demander qu'elle était cette « spécialité », car il savait très bien que c'était un aphrodisiaque puissant, utilisé sur le partenaire humain lors de la nuit de noces. Il entra dans les appartements, et arriva finalement dans leur chambre.

Il eut un sourire carnassier.


	5. Chapitre V

**Auteur:** Shadd la Akajo's King (anciennement "Lady Ange Shadow")

**Disclaimer:** petit pote Potter n'est pas à moi, pas plus que son monde et ses copains. Par contre, cette histoire l'est, tout comme les nouveaux personnages et lieux qui vous sont inconnus.

**Note:** allez jeter un coup d'oeil à la note de fin... (la première de la fic!) c'est un miracle si vous avez ce chapitre aujourd'hui, je pirate le réseau de mes parents avec un ordinateur clandestin pour vous, chers lecteurs! Je suis actuellement occupée à écrire le onzième chapitre, et j'ai débuté l'écriture du second opus de _Green Eyes Demons_... je crois que cet opus-ci comportera environ quinze chapitres (probablement plus... ou un de moins, c'est dur à estimer!)

**Note 2**: MERCI À TOUS LES GENTILS LECTEURS QUI LAISSENT DES COMMENTAIRES! Ca me fait super plaisir! Z'vous z'aime! X3

Note 3: fic dédiée à_ Lady Shadow Cassandra_ ^ ^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Green Eyes Demons**

* * *

**Prince**

* * *

Rappel:

Arsenic Thanatos (...) de Luxiria y Mora del'Vanesco y Calastos de Mne'Sil-Doloniel Arkatria: nom démoniaque d'Harry Potter, Prince des Incubes et des Succubes.

Cassandra: sa charmante et récalcitrante épouse, moldue (jusqu'alors).

Aliranimismu Valandil (...) dè Calab'om Hosti y Marann'duil: Hermione Granger, Intendante, 217 ans.

Aube Camilla (...) dè Calab'om Hosti y Marann'duil: Aude du Valcour-Belfroi, ex-meilleure amie de Cassandra, fille d'Alira, 52 ans.

Crépuscule Angeles (...) dè Calabr'om Hosti y Marann'duil: Alexandre du Valcour-Belfroi, le type qui a piégé Cassandra, le frère d'Aube et le fils d'Alira, 123 ans.

Hope: Dame, représente l'Espoir

Morg: Dame, représente la Mort

_Si vous voulez le rappel abrégé des persos apparaissant dans chaque chapitre, signalez-le moi (dans une review ou un message privé). De même si vous voulez le rappel complet (beaucoup plus de renseignements et reprend tous les persos qui apparaissent dans la fic), que ce soit dans chaque chapitre (même si la version complète est un peu longue... environ trois pages) ou dans un chapitre à part. Ou si vous voulez que je fasse le rappel complet dans un chapitre à part, et en plus un rappel abrégé (comme ici) dans chaque chapitre. Dites-moi ce que vous voulez, vous avez le choix!_

**Chapitre cinq :**

...

Mais pourquoi ce (censuré) de soleil éclairait-il mes paupières, hein ?

Cassandra se tourna en bougonnant, et soupira. Elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir. Mais... « juste une petite minute... le temps de me réveiller... »... elle essaya d'évaluer son état et l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Bon, d'abord elle était... NUE ??! Bon d'accord, elle dormait parfois en tenue d'Ève mais seulement pendant les canicules ! Bon, elle passait le pourquoi... il y avait le soleil. Il lui réchauffait agréablement le dos. Il devait déjà être assez élevé. Vers 10-11 heures vu qu'ils étaient apparement en été. L'air était agréable... une journée apparement ni trop chaude, ni trop fraîche s'annonçait. Ah oui, les draps du lit étaient doux au toucher.

Bon, le check-up fini, elle pouvait ouvrir les yeux.

...

...

C'était où encore, ici ??!

Bon, elle se trouvait dans une nouvelle chambre. Grande. Très grande. Très très grande. Rien que le lit... long d'au moins quatre mètres et large de facilement autant. Très beau, en bois scuplté, à baldaquin et où pendaient de larges pans de tissus blancs brodés avec des fils d'or. Elle s'enroula dans le drap (ben oui, elle était nue et pas spécialement exhibitionniste) et sorti du lit. Une immense ouverture dans le mur donnait sur une terrasse en plein air à sa gauche (elle était à la droite du lit) elle contourna le lit, et eut le choix entre trois immenses galeries. Elle prit celle à sa droite et parcourut un long et immense (pour ne pas changer... ) couloir. La pierre du mur succédait à des boiseries, et l'un comme l'autre était perçe d'ouvertures afin de laisser entrer la lumière des soleils, d'où qu'ils soient.

Elle arriva finalement dans une salle circulaire, où les placards se succédaient aux immenses (3 mètres de haut pour 1,5 de large) miroirs. Et là, il eut « ze choc ».

Ce n'était pas elle. Impossible. Elle n'était pas comme ça. De surprise, elle laissait tomber le drap, se baissa pour le rattraper... et oublia totalement le drap quand elle vit « ça ». Elle se rapprocha du miroir et se contempla. Elle était plus grande, sa peau n'avait apparament aucunes imperfections naturelles, ses cheveux semblaient avoir oubliés qu'ils étaient plein d'épis, vu qu'ils formaient une masse blonde compacte et soyeuse, ses yeux étaient pareils : noirs, sa musculature était plus fine, plus élançée, oublié son petit bedon ! Mais surtout... il y avait « ça » : des traces rouges sur son épiderme qui _aurait dû _être immaculé... des suçons. Il y avait des morsures aussi. Trois suçons et deux morsures dans le cou. Au moins quatre morsures sur le torse et les flancs (dont deux sur les seins) et autant de suçons à ce qu'elle pouvait voir.

DEPUIS QUAND AVAIT-ELLE ÇA SUR ELLE ???

Bon, d'accord, elle avait déjà eu des relations avec des garçons... mais ça n'avait jamais été aussi loin ! Elle se rappela subitement de l'existence du drap et s'en recouvrit, et entendit un bruit. Léger, assez faible, mais régulier. Elle se dirigea vers la source du son (en passant de nouveau par un immense couloir et vit pour la première fois depuis longtemps une porte. Très belle, très grande ( ... ), et avec une inscription scupltée à même la porte :

_« Does er châkras_

_Moerta gon,_

_Er-kalisto gnam_

_Ante moerta ji-il. »_

Sans faire plus attention que cela à l'inscription (vous vous doutez bien, cher lecteur, qu'il y a toujours une attrape vu qu'on est dans la dimension démoniaque), elle poussa la porte et entra.

OoO

...

D'accord

...

Sans commentaires.

Elle avait une magnifique vue sur : une immense (phénomène de répétition, je sais ^^) salle carrelée qui devait être la salle de bain, un bassin au centre de la salle, un homme dans le bassin, un homme nu dans le bassin, le sourire sardonique qu'il affichait.

Bon, elle rougit fortement, et essaya de sortir de la salle.

...

Pourquoi cette putain de porte ne voulait pas s'ouvrir ??!

-Alors _mon amour_, tu veux déjà me quitter ?

La voix était chaude. Sensuelle. Et indubitablement narquoise.

Lentement, elle se retourna.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Voyons _mon amour_, que n'as-tu pas compris dans ma phrase ?

Et là, Cassandra se rendit compte d'une chose qu'elle avait inconsciemment laissé de côté : les marques sur son corps ne s'étaient pas faites toutes seules.

Bordel, dans quoi s'était-elle encore fourrée ??!

OoO

-Qui es-tu ?

S'il fut surpris, il ne le montra et répondit sans se démonter :

-Ton mari, très cher.

-Monsieur...

-Arsenic.

-Pardon ?

-Appelle-moi Arsenic. Après tout, nous sommes mariés.

-Très bien, Arsenic. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que je fais dans cet endroit avec vous ? Et puis, je ne me rappelle pas m'être mariée.

Il eut l'air pensif, puis répondit lentement :

-Dis-moi, de quoi te rappelles-tu ?

-Et bien... il y avait ce garçon... et puis le noir. Je me suis réveillée... Aude était là... Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait Aube... le garçon était son frère... Crépuscule, je crois... puis je sais que j'ai parlé avec Aube... elle m'a parlé des démons... et du mariage de l'un d'entre eux, le Prince si je ne me trompe pas... et puis je ne sais pas. J'ai dû m'endormir. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je me suis réveillée ici ?

Il soupira. Puis il reprit de sa voix, maintenant presque neutre :

-Tout cela s'est passé il y a quelques jours. Je suis le Prince. Et tu es ma femme. Nous avons été unis par les liens sacrés de l'hymen hier.

QUOOOIIIII ???

-Mais... ce n'est pas possible...

Il reprit son ton narquois, puis susurra :

-Approche, et je vais te prouver que c'est vrai.

Elle recula instinctivement devant son air pervers, et il dut remarquer qu'il lui avait fait peur car il soupira et se reprit :

-C'est, je ne te ferai rien. Tu as ma parole. Approche maintenant, s'il te plait.

Elle secoua la tête, hors de question qu'elle s'approche de cet étrange garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui était dans le plus simple appareil. Il se rendit compte de sa gêne et fit apparaître une serviette qui s'enroula autour de son bassin (oui oui, sous l'eau. Ça se fait au Japon, dans les sources d'eau chaude (les bains publics)^^).

-Tu devrais aller te changer. Ce n'est pas que la literie ne te va pas mais ce n'est pas très approrié dans une salle de bain.

Elle lorgna la port, mais il fit s'effondrer ses espoirs en la contredisant :

-Tut, tut. Elle ne s'ouvrira pas avant un bon bout de temps. Si ça te gêne tant que ça de te changer devant moi, il y a une pièce à laquelle on a accès dans laquelle sont rangées tout ce qui est serviettes, gant de toilettes, etc.

Elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit aucune porte ou passage permettant d'accéder à une telle pièce.

Arsenic lui désigna l'immense (je sais... sans commentaires) mosaïque qui recouvrait les murs :

-Il faut traverser sous la guirlande de fleurs.

La guirlande en question faisait bien évidemment partie de la mosaïque, et était tenue par deux... euhhh... sorte de sirènes mais sans la queue de poisson et avec la moindre parcelle du corps en bleu (elle l'ignorait mais c'était deux drows). Est-ce qu'il se foutait de sa gueule ?

-Ah oui, j'oubliais que tu n'es pas sorcière ! Essaye de toucher le mur sous la guirlande, et tu verras bien.

Lentement, elle avança sa main... qui disparut _dans_ le mur. Elle poussa un cri et retira brusquement sa main, vérifiant avec nervosité si il n'y avait pas un quelconque changement.

-Eh bien ! Vas-y, traverse !

Après un dernier regard lourd de sens envers l'étrange garçon, elle se décida à traverser. Elle se retrouva dans une petite pièce aux dimensions normales (pour une fois !) et abandonna son drap au sol pour une confortable serviette de bain bien moelleuse. Elle se demanda si elle n'allait pas rester ici plutôt que de supporter l'autre, mais elle se décida finalement à revenir dans la salle avec le bassin. Elle contourna le bassin avec méfiance pour se retrouver le plus loin possible du garçon, et finit par s'asseoir au bord et tremper ses jambes dans l'eau chaude.

-Je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais. Installe-toi, je t'en prie.

Méfiante, elle finit par se glisser dans l'eau chaude et retint un petit soupir de bien aise. Lui aussi soupira, mais pas de bien aise, et reprit la parole :

-M'as-tu seulement crû, quand je t'ai dit qu'on était marié ?

Et en toute sincérité, en toute honneté, elle répondit :

-Non.

-Bien. Alors je vais te le prouver...

Et tout à coup, il disparut. Il n'était plus là, de l'autre côté du bassin, à environ 6 mètres d'elle mais plutôt à ses côtés, à 6 _centimètres_. Elle poussa un cri et tenta de s'éloigner, mais une force inconnue l'empêchait de bouger des bras et des jambes.

-Oh, arrête un peu s'il te plait, ce n'est qu'un petit sort de blocage.

Elle mit un certain temps avant de se rendre compte d'une chose : son corps à lui aussi était recouvert de marque, pareilles au siennes.

Il suivit son regard puis dit d'un ton narquois :

-Y'a pas à dire, t'es sacrément agressive au pieu !

-QUOOOOIIIIII ??????

-Oh, pitié ! Tu as très bien entendu ! Tu pensais bien que si nous étions mariés, nous avions eu une nuit de noces, non ? Allez, Cassandra, tu...

À la mention de son prénom, elle eut un flash blanc. Puis tout lui revint en mémoire, une véritable avalanche de souvenirs qui se révélaient sans arriver bien gentiemment à la queue leu-leu. Sa tentative de suicide. Son mariage. Les festivités avec la danse. La... nuit de noces et surtout...

-VOUS M'AVEZ DROGUÉ ESPÈCES DE !%$§*& de µ0#=/ !!! ET ARRÊTE CE SORT IMMÉDIATEMENT, IMMONDE |µ+%£#$ !!!

-... tu as retrouvé la mémoire ?

-ET AUSSI TOUS LES SOUVENIRS DE CE QUE J'AI FAIT SOUS L'INFLUENCE DE JE-NE-SAIS QUELLE DROGUE !!! MAINTENANT, CESSE CE SORT !!!

Sans un mot, il la libéra. Et il se prit une baffe magistrale.

OoO

-Ça se dispute ferme, entre les deux mariés.

-Mmh.

-Ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines.

-Hn.

-Ça t'ennuierait de répondre avec un mot, un vrai mot ?

-Mmh.

-...

Deux des sept Dames se trouvaient dans la pièce centrale des appartements, le salon. C'était là que convergeaient tous les couloirs. Hope et Morg, représentant respectivement l'Espoir et la Mort, avaient été désignées pour s'occuper du jeune couple car c'étaient elles deux qui avaient le moins de liens avec eux (contrairement à ce que certains pensaient) et c'étaient également elles qui n'avaient aucuns intérêts à s'occuper d'eux.

-Je me demande quand il va la laisser sortir.

-Hn.

OoO

-Allez, Cassandra...

-NE M'APPROCHE PAS !!!

Tout en le regardant avec méfiance, elle s'éloigna vers la porte et essaya de l'ouvrir, sans succès.

Arsenic, dont une joue commençait à prendre des teintes carmines, lui dit d'un ton neutre :

-La porte est ensorcellée, elle ne s'ouvrira pas. Il y a quelque chose à accomplir pour sortir

Elle expira, lentement, pour se calmer, puis planta son regard ébène dans celui de son époux, émeraude :

-Fais-moi, sortir d'ici, _s'il te plait._ (ça avait été vraiment dur à dire ! ^^)

-Bien.

Et de nouveau, sans un bruit, il disparut. Pour apparaître juste en face d'elle.

-Laisse-toi faire...

Et il appuya ses lèvres sur les siennes. Choquée, elle ne pensa même pas à l'en empêcher ou l'arrêter. Les lèvres étaient chaudes. Sucrées. Et c'était infiniment doux. Inconsciemment, elle entrouvrit les lèvres et il en profita pour jouer avec sa langue. Elle ferma les yeux. Et puis, brusquement, il lui mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang et étouffa son cri en plaquant ses lèvres violemment sur les siennes. Elle l'entendit lui souffler disctinctement à l'oreille : « Tu es à moi ».

Elle rouvrit les yeux.

Il n'était plus là.

Et la porte était grande ouverte.

* * *

**NOTE: **à tous les gentils lecteurs et lectrices qui ont laissé une review au chap' précédent, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir encore répondu, mais j'étais en vacances et je suis de nouveau privée d'Internet (méchant papa!), je m'arrange actuellement avec des copines pour pouvoir squatter chez elles afin de vous répondre (en particulier à la review taille XXXXXL de _Vic dit Vic_, qui demande une réflexion particulière ^^), donc vous devriez avoir vos réponses au plus tard dimanche! (en principe, ça devrait être bouclé vendredi ou samedi), donc GOMEN NASAI et MERCI DE VOTRE PATIENCE/ATTENTION!!! Tschüss, Shadd ^^

J'ai fait l'impensable avec ce chap'... je n'ai pas mis de lemon sur une histoire qui traite des succubes et des incubes... je suis génialissime de démoniaquerie! Niark niark! (inutile de chercher le vocabulaire que j'utilise couramment dans le dictionnaire... )


	6. Chapitre VI

**Auteur:** Shadd la Akajo's King (anciennement "Lady Ange Shadow")

**Disclaimer:** petit pote Potter n'est pas à moi, pas plus que son monde et ses copains. Par contre, cette histoire l'est, tout comme les nouveaux personnages et lieux qui vous sont inconnus.

**Note:** bon, je suis occupée à écrire le douzième chapitre! Et contrairement à l'annonce faite dans le chapitre précédent, je crois qu'il y aura plus de 15 chap's... bonne nouvelle pour vous, non? Au fait, j'ai déjà commencé à écrire la suite, comme annoncé dans le chap' précédent. Le prologue et le premier chapitres sont déjà terminés, le chap' 2 est en cours d'écriture!!!

**Note 2:** l'extrait de chanson vient du Seigneur des Anneaux. Tout droit à Tolkien, donc. (même s'il est crevé TT)

**Note 3**: MERCI À TOUS LES GENTILS LECTEURS QUI LAISSENT DES COMMENTAIRES! Ca me fait super plaisir! Z'vous z'aime! X3

Note 4: fic dédiée à_ Lady Shadow Cassandra_ ^ ^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Green Eyes Demons**

* * *

**Prince**

* * *

Rappel:

Arsenic Thanatos (...) de Luxiria y Mora del'Vanesco y Calastos de Mne'Sil-Doloniel Arkatria: nom démoniaque d'Harry Potter, Prince des Incubes et des Succubes.

Cassandra: sa charmante et récalcitrante épouse, moldue (jusqu'alors).

Aliranimismu Valandil (...) dè Calab'om Hosti y Marann'duil: Hermione Granger, Intendante, 217 ans.

Aube Camilla (...) dè Calab'om Hosti y Marann'duil: Aude du Valcour-Belfroi, ex-meilleure amie de Cassandra, fille d'Alira, 52 ans.

Crépuscule Angeles (...) dè Calabr'om Hosti y Marann'duil: Alexandre du Valcour-Belfroi, le type qui a piégé Cassandra, le frère d'Aube et le fils d'Alira, 123 ans.

Hope: Dame, représente l'Espoir

Morg: Dame, représente la Mort

_Si vous voulez le rappel abrégé des persos apparaissant dans chaque chapitre, signalez-le moi (dans une review ou un message privé). De même si vous voulez le rappel complet (beaucoup plus de renseignements et reprend tous les persos qui apparaissent dans la fic), que ce soit dans chaque chapitre (même si la version complète est un peu longue... environ trois pages) ou dans un chapitre à part. Ou si vous voulez que je fasse le rappel complet dans un chapitre à part, et en plus un rappel abrégé (comme ici) dans chaque chapitre. Dites-moi ce que vous voulez, vous avez le choix!_

**Chapitre six :**

Il entendit un bruit, et se dirigea vers sa source. Le bruit –un chant, en fait-, se précisait. Il s'interrogea. Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Après tout, la tradition voulait que lui et Cassandra ne soient pas dérangés avant le lendemain matin... Qui osait s'opposer aux traditions sacrées ?

Le chant était étrange, dans la langue sacrée des démons, qui ne s'utilisait plus depuis des millénaires, excepté dans certaines cérémonies. La voix qui produisait le chant était rauque, comme celle d'un fumeur assidu de 'sans-filtre', ou comme celle d'un malade qui n'aurait pas parlé depuis longtemps.

_« Ai ! Laurië lantar lassi súrinen,_

_Yéni unotimë ve rámar aldaron !_

_Yéni ve lintë yuldar avánier_

_m ioromardi lisse-miruvóreva... »_

Immédiatement, une deuxième voix coupa la première et traduit :

-« Ah, comme l'or tombent les feuilles dans le vent, de longues années innombrables comme les ailes des arbres ! Les longues années ont passé comme de rapides gorgées du doux hydromel... ». Bien le bonjour, Prince. Reconnais-tu ses paroles sacrées ?

Arsenic entra dans le salon et s'inclina devant les deux dames (visiblement il était découvert) et s'avança dans la pièce (uniquement vêtu d'une serviette de bain, je précise) :

-Je pensais que la tradition voulait que ni moi ni mon épouse ne soyons dérangés avant demain matin, mes Dames ?

-Nous sommes ici pour une affaire de la plus haute importance, Prince Arsenic.

Il les invita à s'asseoir tout en se faisant apparaître une tenue plus... correcte. Encore sous les influences humaines, il se retrouva habillé d'un bermuda beige et de tongs brunes. Ce qui est mieux qu'une serviette de bain, non ? (tout dépend du point de vue bien sûr... )

Une fois assis, Hope reprit :

-Reconnais-tu les paroles sacrées ? Ce sont...

-... celles qui forment l'introduction à l'avant-dernier chapitre de l'_Asgos _(le livre sacré des démons), je sais. (cette connaissance lui venait des souvenirs que sa mère avait scellé)

-Tu es bien renseigné, comme tous les autres démons. L'espoir que j'ai donné aux démons se retrouve dans ce fameux avant-dernier chapitre. Ce chapitre qui n'entraîne non pas le chaos, mais qui décrit les prémices d'un équilibre retrouvé, après que la dimension humaine se tende trop vers les ténèbres et que le Mal contamine même la dimension paradisiaque. Il est temps que ce fameux chapitre devienne réalité, que les Enfers retrouvent leur équilibre originel et que les Huit soient réveillés.

Hope se tut, et le silence s'installa. La deuxième Dame, Morg se tourna vers lui, les yeux dans le vide. Elle prit la parole, et Arsenic sentit un frisson le parcourir quand elle le regarda avec ses yeux blancs, ses yeux d'aveugle.

-Oui, jeune démon, je suis aveugle. La Mort ne l'est-elle pas après tout, quand elle frappe ? Elle touche l'enfant comme le vieillard, le juste comme le gredin, le malade comme le sain. Ses yeux ne sont rien d'autre qu'une allégorie devenue réalité. Et oui, j'entends la moindre de tes pensées. Comme te l'a si bien dit Hope, il est temps que s'éveille les Huit. Nous sommes toutes deux ici pour te faire part de certaines choses de ton avenir que tu te dois de connaître, et bien que ce soit Destiny et Fate qui t'aient accablées, ce rôle nous revient car, aussi étrange que cela puisse te paraître, nous sommes celles qui avons le moins de liens, et d'influence sur toi.

Hope continua :

-Tu es le six cents soixante-sixième Prince. Et oui, tu es une fois de plus accablé par le destin, tu es quelqu'un de « spécial ». Tu sais que des sept peuples représentant un péché, ton peuple est le dernier survivant. Pourtant, il existe un représentant de chacun de ces peuples, enfermés quelque part dans leur monde, comme il existe un représentant pour ton peuple –et non, ce n'est pas toi. Ce sont les Sept originels, les Premiers de chacun de leur peuple, tous les Sept protégés par une des Dames afin de préserver l'équilibre du monde. Ne vois-tu pas dans quelle déchéance est tombée la dimension humaine ? Il est temps de réveiller les Sept, afin qu'il n'y ait point de Chaos. Les Sept ont pour particularité d'avoir été crées par nous, les Dames. Ce sont en quelque sorte nos « enfants ».

-Ainsi, Destiny est la mère de la paresse, Fate celle de la colère, Hope pour l'orgueil, Hate : l'envie, ma jumelle Liv : l'avarice, moi : la gourmandise et Lucky, petit démon, Lucky est ta mère : la luxure. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu es spécial : ton corps même est semblable à celui du Premier de la luxure : cheveux noirs, yeux émeraudes... Tu es en charge de le réveiller. Son nom est Astaroth, il est quelque part dans les tréfonds du Palais. Lucifer se fera un plaisir de t'aider –je ne doute pas qu'il vienne te rendre visite bientôt.

-Tu es né pour rétablir l'ordre dans les dimensions démoniaques, humaines et paradisiaques (bien que ces derniers ne l'avoueront jamais). J'espère que tu prendras soin de mon enfant, de mon petit Satan. Il compte beaucoup pour moi. Un conseil, Prince Arsenic : les créatures paradisiaques essayeront de te mettre les bâtons dans les roues quand tu devras réveiller la huitème. Elle n'est pas de notre sang, Elle a pour particularité de se trouver sur Terre. Tu en sauras davantage sur Elle plus tard. Au fait, quand tu retourneras sur Terre, méfie-toi des créatures paradisiaques : si elles arrivent à t'entraîner sur leurs territoires, tu serais entièrement à leur merci si la Huitième n'était pas encore réveillée.

D'une même voix elles dirent :

-Bonne chance, Prince. Ah, au fait : tous nos voeux de bonheur...

Et les deux Dames disparurent d'un coup. Arsenic resta encore assis longtemps, le temps de digérer le fait qu'une fois de plus, il n'avait pas le contrôle de sa vie.

OoO

_« Tu es à moi... »_

Ces mots se répétaient à l'infini. D'un instant à l'autre, elle changeait de mode de pensées : elle était folle de rage pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, troublée à cause de ses paroles et... complétement sous le charme, son _cher et tendre_ embrassait trop bien !

Mais ça, elle ne l'avouerait jamais. Parce que bien qu'il ait un physique de mannequin et qu'il embrassait comme un dieu, cette histoire de mariage et de drogue pendant la nuit de Noces lui restait en travers de la gorge. Et, d'un manière ou d'une autre, elle lui ferait payer, foi de Cassandra.

OoO

Bon, d'accord.

Il était sensé réveiller les Premiers, les créatures originelles à l'origine des Sept grands peuples ainsi qu'un autre mystérieuse créature dormant sur Terre.

Il avait encore cette histoire avec Voldemort à régler en tant qu'humain (Voldemort qui lui semblait d'ailleurs soudain beaucoup moins effrayant depuis qu'il avait prit connaissance de ses capacités démoniaques) ; « mourir » en tant qu'Harry Potter (ou peut-être continuer à garder cette identitée pour quelques décennies. Il faudrait voir avec son épouse).

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'épouse il devait (voulait, surtout) se faire apprécier de celle-ci. Et quelque chose lui soufflait à l'oreille que ce n'était pas gagné. Ce fut comme ça qu'il se décida à courtiser sa propre femme.

À oui, il allait sûrement avoir une petite entrevue avec le souverain démoniaque (ce cher Lucifer) et il avait des histoires politiques à régler avec son Intendante préférée.

Chouette programme en perspective, non ?

OoO

_Sur Terre..._

-Chérie ! Tu es rentrée !

La jeune femme sourit. Oui, elle adorait véritablement son mari ! Quoi, elle ne vous l'avait pas dit ?

Alalà, elle manque à tous ses devoirs !

Oui, Aliranimismu (Hermione) était mariée sous le nom de Hortense du Valcour-Belfroi à un charmant homme ayant la trentaine, très séduisant et surtout, ayant pas mal de sex-appeal. D'ailleurs, quand elle était avec lui elle se vieillissait légèrement et donnait elle-aussi l'impression d'avoir la trentaine.

Son mari se nommait Henri Ducomte et était programmeur-informaticien. Ils étaient mariés depuis trois ans et avaient adopté un enfant, un petit chinois qui, au fond d'elle, le répugnait. Autoriser ce sale marmot qui n'était même pas de son sang à l'appeler « maman », pouah !

Elle embrassa longuement son mari adoré et fronça légèrement en sentant quelque chose d'anormal. Bien qu'enthousiaste, comme toujours, il dégageait une odeur particulière sous son parfum d'habitude si appétissant. Elle se renfrogna en constatant qu'il suait d'angoisse.

Sans gêne aucune, elle fouilla son esprit et en fut même pas étonnée d'apprendre qu'une strip-teaseuse venait de quitter la maison il y avait de cela même pas dix minutes. Après, ce n'est pas comme si elle-même n'avait pas eu de relations avec d'autres charmants garçons, hum ?

À regret, elle interrompit le baiser. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on ne soit pas fidèle envers elle même si elle n'était pas gênée d'être elle-même infidèle. Dommage, elle aurait bien voulu garder celui-ci jusqu'à son mariage avec Ronald.

Elle jeta un charme de confusion sur le pauvre Henri et lui fit signer les papiers du divorce qu'elle venait de faire apparaître, avec bien entendu la charge du petit chinois pour lui.

Elle sortit de la maison sans se retourner, contente de ne plus être obligée de passer de temps en temps chez ce cher Henri.

Elle était désormais un peu plus libre, et comptait bien en profiter pour convaincre Ron de lui faire sa déclaration !

OoO

Elle était revenue dans la pièce circulaire (celle avec plein de miroirs) qui était en fait un dressing et elle s'était habillée avec ce qu'elle avait trouvé de plus couvrant et de moins transparent, c'était-à-dire une tunique gris clair aux manches longues qui tombait jusqu'au niveau des genoux, et en dessous un « slim », une sorte de caleçon long blanc. Elle avait réussi à trouver (difficilement ! Il y avait beaucoup de babouches !) une paire de sandales noires à talon plat. Et maintenant, elle avait continué son exploration et était arrivée dans une sorte de cuisine (ça tombait bien, elle avait faim !).

Elle s'était dégottée des fruits (il ne semblait y avoir que ça comme nourriture, sinon il y avait beaucoup de bouteilles contenant des liquides différents, et plus de la moitié puait l'alcool à trois lieux à la ronde !) et, miracle, des couverts et un plateau !

Elle chercha un coin tranquille pour manger, et se décida finalement pour la terrasse (sur laquelle elle était tombée par hasard). Elle avait droit à une vue magnifique sur une partie du palais, les jardins et une sorte de forêt tropicale plus loin. Elle n'aperçait aucunes autres habitations, comme si il n'y avait que le palais. Tout en mangeant une mangue, elle se prit d'envie de se promener dans les jardins d'en-bas, dont les effluves odorantes des différentes plantes montaient jusqu'ici. Oh, et elle se baignerait bien aussi. Il commençait à faire chaud, et elle regarda avec envie une piscine ouverte à quelques dizaines de mètres plus bas.

Elle sursauta quand elle sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et essaya de se dégager, et elle se tendit quand elle sentit un souffle chaud dans sa nuque. Elle réfléchit rapidement : si elle voulait se venger, ne valait-il quand même pas mieux de faire comme si elle était « d'accord » ? Se mettre dans les petits papiers de son époux pour ensuite mieux le frapper dans le dos ?

Elle se décida rapidement : elle se laisserait faire jusqu'à un certain point et quand l'occasion se présenterait... elle frapperait.

Elle frissonna quand il commença à embrasser son cou et se laissa faire quand il commença à caresser son dos, mais elle bloqua ses poignets quand il tenta de descendre plus bas.

Il reserra la prise qu'il avait sur elle et elle sentit soudain ses pieds se décoller du sol. Elle s'agita, effrayée, jusqu'à ce qu'il colle sa bouche contre son oreille en lui murmurant de se calmer.

Finalement, ses pieds retouchèrent terre et il deserra son étreinte. Elle se recula et le contempla, bouché bée.

Deux immenses ailes de chair, noires veinées d'émeraudes, remuaient doucement l'air autour de lui.

Elle se reprit, puis demanda d'une voix peu assurée :

-C'est quoi, ça ?

Ben oui, pour autant qu'elle sache, son très cher _mari_ n'avait pas d'ailes la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

Il fit mine d'ignorer de quoi elle parlait, avec son agaçant sourire qui l'horripilait.

-De quoi parles-tu, chérie ?

Pff, sa vengeance allait avoir lieu plutôt que prévu, s'il continuait à la provoquer ainsi. L'homicide était-il cautionné chez les démons ?

-Ces... ces _trucs_ que tu as dans le dos !

-Ah, ça ? Mais ce sont mes ailes, voyons !

Grrr !! Inutile de prendre ton air « mais comment fais-tu pour ne pas savoir ce que tout le monde sait ? » !! Tu sais parfaitement que je ne connais rien aux démons et notamment le fait qu'ils possèdent des ailes !!

-Et... depuis quand... les as-tu ?

-Depuis que je suis né ! répondit-il avec un sourire candide.

Elle se tut, le temps de réfléchir à tout ce que cela impliquait. Il les avait depuis qu'il était né. Hors, elle ne les avait jamais vues. Donc, il se pouvait très certainement qu'il possède d'autres 'particularités' physiques, non ? Après tout, elle n'oubliait pas (car c'était assez dur à oublier, en dépit de tout ce que l'on pouvait croire) qu'il était un démon. Hors, ceux-ci étaient rarement représentés avec une forme humaine dans les légendes...

-As-tu d'autres spécificités qui te distinguent de la race humaine ?

-Oui, bien sûr ! sourit-il.

-Et je peux savoir quelles sont-elles ?

-Ma chérie, dit-il avec un air affecté, si rien que l'idée que j'ai des ailes te répugne, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te les révéler, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne répondit pas, préférant essayer de garder une expression neutre. Elle n'était absolument pas répugnée par le fait qu'il ait des ailes. Non, elle trouvait cela étrange... et elle avait très envie de les toucher pour pouvoir vérifier leur texture, voir si elles étaient plutôt douces ou rugueuses... mais ça, elle ne l'avouerait jamais.

Elle préféra observer l'endroit où elle se trouvait, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de son cher et tendre.

Elle se trouvait sur une terrasse. Elle pouvait aperçevoir, quelques mètres plus bas, l'endroit où elle se trouvait il y avait de ça quelques minutes. En parlant de la terrasse sur laquelle elle se trouvait actuellement, quelques mètres plus loin la pierre formait une pente douce qui s'enfonçait dans de l'eau. Elle avait face à elle une immense piscine où la végétation tropicale se mêlait efficacement. Elle se demanda un court instant si il y avait des piranas dans l'eau, mais se refusa d'y penser : après tout les démons ne seraient pas assez bêtes pour en mettre là, n'est-ce pas ? Hein ?

Cependant, le doute persistait. Toute à ses réflexions, elle ne remarqua pas le regard calculateur d'Arsenic sur sa personne.

OoO

Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait être un démon ! Il se sentait enfin complétement lui-même, comme s'il lui avait toujours manqué quelque chose... ce qui était le cas, d'ailleurs. Depuis sa nuit d'anniversaire, il avait complétement changé d'un point de vue physique, magique et mental. Et, depuis cette même nuit d'anniversaire, il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il lui manquait par rapport aux autres garçons de son âge : il prenait du plaisir à regarder une femme nue, à imaginer une femme nue, et à assouvir ses pulsions avec cette même femme nue.

Femme qui, _pour l'instant_, portait le doux prénom de Cassandra. Et qui était aussi son épouse, au passage.

Dans sa table de chevet, ce matin, il était totalement tombé par hasard sur deux petits livres qui s'annonçait bien pratiques : le « Petit précis de magie aphrodisiaque à utiliser sur une femme » ainsi que le « Petit précis de magie aphrodisiaque à utiliser sur un homme ».

Il s'était totalement désintéréssé du dernier, _pour le moment_, et avait grimacé en remarquant que le bouquin était magique : pour lire son contenu, il fallait y écrire son nom complet avec son sang (ce qui avait mis du temps) dans la page « registre » et il avait tenté d'ignorer pourquoi sa défunte mère était celle qui avait écrit son nom juste au-dessus du sien (bien qu'il imaginait très bien le pourquoi du comment).

Enfin bref, il avait en tout cas retenu plusieurs sorts qualifiés d'« hermaphrodites », autrement dit qui touchait aussi bien l'homme que la femme. Un des dits sorts augmentait ou créait le désir sexuel vis-à-vis du lanceur chez tous les sujets sexuellement reproductible avec le lanceur compris dans un rayon d'une dizaine de mètres autour du lanceur (à éviter donc, d'utiliser dans une foule). Le léger 'problème', si l'on pouvait qualifier cela ainsi, c'était que le lanceur était également affecté par le sort, bien que dans une mesure moindre.

Affichant sans s'en aperçevoir un air calculateur envers sa douce moitié, il marmona les paroles du sort tandis que la personnage justement visée se tournait vers lui.

OoO

Cassandra sortit de ses réflexions en entandant Arsenic parler. Croyant qu'il s'adressait à elle, elle se tourna vers lui et eut le souffle brusquement coupé quand une violente décharge de désir enflamma ses reins au moment exact où elle croisa son regard.

Elle se retint de gémir quand elle reçut une nouvelle décharge lorsqu'il amorça un pas vers elle. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la provenance de ce soudain désir (et surtout, désir aussi grand) mais elle sentait malgré tout qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Bon sang, elle ne se rappellait même pas avoir déjà ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort !

Elle entendait un bruit fort, rapide, et s'étonna en constatant qu'il s'agissait de sa propre respiration, qui était rauque. Pourquoi commençait-elle à hyperventiler alors qu'il approchait?!

Elle rouvrit les yeux, qu'elle ne se souvenait d'ailleurs pas avoir fermés et s'approcha de quelques pas d'Arsenic. Elle se plongea dans les prunelles noires, chargées de désir de son époux et sentit son coeur rater un battement alors qu'il réduisait à néant la distance qui les séparait pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Elle répondit avec passion à son baiser et tenta de se rapprocher encore plus de lui, trouvant naturel son désir qui s'appuyait sur sa cuisse.

Elle frissonnait sous les caresses des mains diaboliques, qui semblaient connaître exactement les points sensibles sur ses flancs, son torse. Elle s'abandonnait littéralement aux lèvres avides qui dévorait son cou ou sa bouche, au souffle chaud qui l'excitait dans l'oreille, aux mains caressant le creux de ses reins...

Elle se tendit soudainement quand elle sentit une main s'aventurer sur ses fesses.

Depuis quand se laissait-elle ainsi faire par un quasi inconnu ? Depuis quand était-elle aussi soumise ?

Elle se souvint brutalement que l'homme –enfin, le démon- par qui elle se laissait soudement faire était un être capable de magie.

Elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces, profitant de sa surprise et courut les quelques mètres qui la séparait de la rembarde de sécurité. Elle sauta par dessus et atterit accroupie sur la terrasse du dessous, où elle se tenait originellement. Passé le choc physique d'avoir ainsi atteri après avoir passé à peu près deux mètres et demi en chute libre, elle courut vers la bibliothèque et se baricada à l'intérieur, condamnant portes et fenêtres.

Le feu qui enflammait ses reins s'était amoidri, mais demeurait présent.

Elle jura. Quel sort avait-il donc lancé ? Pourquoi avait-elle donc encore peine à penser de façon cohérente ?

Elle ignorait que si elle ressentait toujours du désir pour le Prince alors qu'elle était sortie du périmètre d'action du sortilège, c'était parce que ce désir existait déjà au préalable.

Elle décida de se calmer avant de sortir de la bibliothèque. Elle avait agi de façon disproportionnée (quoique... ) mais elle savait que si elle croisait son regard maintenant, elle défaillerait immédiatement. Elle s'accorda jusqu'au crépuscule s'il le fallait pour se reprendre, mais ensuite elle voulait être sûre qu'elle serait en état pour pouvoir lui dire ses quatre vérités.

Une fois de plus perdue dans ses pensées, Cassandra ne se rendit compte de la présence d'une tierce personne apparue dans un tourbillon de magie et de pétales de roses que lorsque celle-ci fit un vacarme assourdissant en trébuchant, s'étant prise les pieds dans le tapis...

* * *

**NOTE: **non seulement j'ai un méchant papa qui me prive d'ordi, mais en plus j'ai un méchant voisin qui a piraté la connexion pour télécharger des films, donc y'a plus ADSL, donc je dois attendre le week-end quand chuis chez ma meilleure amie... En gros, je m'excuse que ce chap' ne soit pas arrivé mercredi et qu'il aie 3 jours de retard...


	7. Chapitre VII

**Auteur:** Shadd la Akajo's King (anciennement "Lady Ange Shadow")

**Disclaimer:** petit pote Potter n'est pas à moi, pas plus que son monde et ses copains. Par contre, cette histoire l'est, tout comme les nouveaux personnages et lieux qui vous sont inconnus.

**Note:** ouiiinnnnnnnnn!!! Je bloque sur le treizième chap'!!! TT C'est un chap où il est censé y avoir XXX mais j'arrive pas à écrire la victoire éclatante de XXX!! ça m'emmerXe!

**Note 2:** je SAIS que je ne respecte pas mon propre planning! J'en suis réduite à aller à la salle informatique de mon école, vu que j'ai plus le droit de toucher l'ordi à la maison... TT (du moins, quand mon père est là)

**Note 3**: MERCI À TOUS LES GENTILS LECTEURS QUI LAISSENT DES COMMENTAIRES! Ca me fait super plaisir! Z'vous z'aime! X3

Note 4: fic dédiée à_ Lady Shadow Cassandra_ ^ ^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Green Eyes Demons**

* * *

**Prince**

* * *

Rappel:

Arsenic Thanatos (...) de Luxiria y Mora del'Vanesco y Calastos de Mne'Sil-Doloniel Arkatria: nom démoniaque d'Harry Potter, Prince des Incubes et des Succubes.

Cassandra: sa charmante et récalcitrante épouse, moldue (jusqu'alors).

Destiny (le Destin) : cheveux et yeux bleu foncé, elle semble avoir environ vingt ans. La meneuse du groupe, elle est « l'ainée ».

Lucky (l'Amour) : cheveux roses et yeux de même couleur, elle a l'air d'une gamine de quinze ans et se comporte comme telle. Le romantisme, c'est son truc et elle en veut à sa 'jumelle', Hate, de ne pas la laisser faire ces couples où l'histoire finit toujours bien avec beaucoup d'enfants. C'est aussi une fan des relations impossibles, tragiques au possible, tel Roméo et Juliette.

Hate (la Haine) : ado aux cheveux et yeux noirs, elle est perfide et intriguante à souhait. Elle passe la plupart de son temps à essayer de convaincre Lucky de coopérer pour construire des relations amour-haine qui sont souvent très violentes et passionnelles, et où les deux 'amoureux' finissent souvent par s'entre-tuer. Sinon, elle aime beaucoup déclencher des guerres.

Julian du clan An, Incube. Cheveux aubruns et yeux rouges sous sa forme humaine, on dirait qu'il a plus ou moins vingt-cinq ans bien qu'il y en ait 289.

Membres de la garde rapprochée:

Sandria, Changeline (croisement entre un humain et un chat) : peau recouverte d'une fourrure orangée, cheveux hirsutes bruns où l'on voit ressortir deux oreilles triangulaires, griffes et yeux de chat de couleur bleue. Lascive, paresseuse par nature, elle s'active dès qu'elle a une cause à laquelle se vouer.

Maren, Elfe Noir : peau noire, cheveux blancs et yeux jaunes à la pupille fendue, sa race est composée de tueurs à tendance psychopathe. Les Elfes Noirs sont connus pour leur goût des missions suicidaires, ils sont souvent utilisés comme gardes du corps ou comme comité de sécurité.

Syria, Vouivre (mi-femme, mi-serpent) : elle a de très beaux cheveux bruns et des yeux noirs, des lèvres roses et des pommettes hautes. Comme toutes les Vouivres, elle est belle. À partir de la taille, elle a le corps d'un serpent et se déplace habituellement en faisant onduler cette partie de son corps tout en gardant son torse à la vertical. Sa salive et sa morsure sont empoisonnées, et possède un pouvoir de la Terre.

Eurasian, Meneur de Loups (sorte de sorcier toujours accompagné d'au moins un loup, il commande toute une meute et fait apparaître autant de ses loups qu'il en a besoin lors d'un combat) : c'est un humain, comme tous les Meneurs, mais son pouvoir est extrêmement rare, il est même en disparition. Il s'habille avec des peaux de bête et possède un bâton de pouvoir (sorte de bâton comme celui d'un pèlerin, doté d'une pierre de pouvoir sur son extrémité). Autant le dire, il pue comme s'il ne s'était pas lavé depuis trois jours et est mal-rasé.

Joshua, Drow : peau bleue, cheveux bleus, yeux bleus, sa race vit exclusivement dans les Mondes habités par des humains. Elle vit près de l'eau et contrôle celle-ci, elle doit impérativement s'immerger au minimum tous les trois jours, sinon elle mourrait. Elle apprécie particulièrement de noyer les malheureux qui se promènent près des eaux où elle se trouve. Bien que pour les humains son nom soit celui d'un individu de sexe masculin, elle n'en reste pas moins une 'femme'.

**Chapitre sept :**

Bon d'accord, elle avait crié. Mais ce n'était pas exactement comme si elle s'attendait à voir quelqu'un dans cette pièce, n'est-ce pas ?

Le premier moment de surprise passé, elle se précipita pour aider la personne à se relever.

Étrange... ces cheveux roses, cette ridicule toge à la romaine et ces _caliguae _(sandales romaines)... elle était sûre de les avoir déjà vu quelque part...

-Bien sûr que tu les as déjà vu, je suis l'une des sept Dames... et ce n'est pas moi qui ait décidé de porter cette horrible toge ! dit la Dame d'un ton vexé.

Gardant une expression qu'elle espérait neutre, Cassandra demanda :

-Et, si la question ne vous semble pas indiscrète, laquelle des Dames êtes-vous ?

-Lucky, protectrice de l'Amûûûûûrr !!!

Okaaaayy... il lui manquait pas une case à celle-là ?

-Oh, c'est bon, hein ! C'est pas parce que je suis enthousiaste au vu du travail qui m'attend que je suis dingue pour autant !

-... tu lis dans les pensées ?

-Nan, 'faut pas confondre : mon cerveau décode la moindre information pas rapport à ce que deux personnes pensent l'une de l'autre, mais je lis pas dans les pensées. En gros, quand deux personnes sont ensemble elles émettent inconsciemment des ondes de pureté : c'est-à-dire des ondes qui décrivent au moment précis où elles sont envoyées ce qu'une personne pense de l'autre. Et moi, mon cerveau me permet de les 'traduire'. D'ailleurs, ma jumelle Hate a le même pouvoir. En fait, on appelle ces ondes « ondes de pureté » car elles sont infalsifiables. Compris ?

-... oui.

-Tant mieux ! Maintenant, 'faut qu'on cause ! Comme tu le sais, les démons ne te laisseront pas en paix tant que tu n'auras pas un beau bébé bien démoniaque...

-Si c'était pour me remonter le moral après avoir failli me faire sauter par ce type, c'est raté vous savez ?!

Lucky prit un air condescendant et fit asseoir grâce à sa magie Cassandra dans un siège qui était subitement apparut.

-Écoute petite princesse... si je suis là, c'est justement pour t'aider à régler ce petit problème. Tu pourrais passer un contrat magique avec ton époux, tu sais ? Mais il doit y avoir une contre-partie... après tout, 'faut respecter les temps ! Destiny me tuerait si tu ne tombais enceinte dans l'année à venir !!

À ces mots, Cassandra pâlit brusquement (et vu qu'elle était déjà pâle... Vive les cachets d'aspirine !! XD) et Lucky sembla se rendre compte de son erreur :

-Euh... oublie ce que je viens de te dire, tu veux ? Donc, à propos des contrats magiques...

-Je vais avoir un bébé... cette année ?!

-J'ai jamais dit UN bébé ! Ni cette année ! J'ai juste dit que tu vas être _enceinte_ cette année !

-Mais pourtant... (petite lumière) une grossesse multiple ?! C'est pour quand ?! Je veux pas ! Enfin si, je veux des bébés mais pas maintenant ! Et pas avec l'autre crétin ! Pas avant avoir fini mes études ! Et puis...

-Eh oh ! Du calme chérie, inutile de me faire une crise ! J'ai suffisamment de problèmes comme ça, nom d'une gargouille ! Tes bébés, tu ne les auras pas avant un bon bout de temps ! Maintenant, parlons du présent : je propose que tu passes un contrat magique avec ton époux : il n'aura le droit de te toucher qu'à certaines dates et à certaines heures, mais en contre-partie, tu devras impérativement te plier à ces heures, quoi que tu sois sensée faire à ce moment-là, la priorité sera pour ton contrat. Si l'un de vous deux ne respecte pas le contrat, il devra en payer les conséquences... alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-... j'imagine qu'il n'y a rien de mieux à avoir, alors bon... c'est d'accord.

-Parfait, signe au bas de ce bout de papier (elle venait de faire apparaître le dit-contrat) avec ta magie... okay, avec ton sang sinon... c'est une méthode plus barbare mais rares sont les êtres capables de signer avec leur magie de nos jours...

Elle tendit à Cass une plume comme celles qu'utilisaient Ombrage (sauf que ce qu'elle écrivait n'apparaissait pas sur le dos de la main) et la jeune fille signa.

-Parfait ! Alors voici un horaire des dates que toi et ton époux devez respecter, et je vais de ce pas faire signer le contrat à ton mari et puis, je vous ficherai la paix !

Cassandra regarda la Dame disparaître dans un tourbillon de fleurs roses, et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Décidément, la destin vous jouait de curieux tours, parfois.

Elle s'aventura dans la bibliothèque (très bien fournie, il faut dire), furetant ici et là. Elle grogna de déception en s'apercevant que la plupart des livres était dans une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle aurait dû s'en douter après tout.

Au détour d'un rayon, elle resta bouchée-bée devant une immense fresque représentant deux personnages, qui étaient bien loin des êtres humains.

Le premier, le plus grand, était une étrange créature ailée et avec un appendice caudale fourchu. Elle se tenait sur ses deux membres postérieurs bien qu'elle paraissait davantage faite pour marcher à quatre pattes. Les yeux de cette créature étaient saisissants, d'une intense couleur émeraude, tout comme les fines lignes qui parcouraient son corps noir comme du charbon. Bien qu'uniquement vêtue d'une sorte de pagne noir et doré, il se dégageait de cette créature une incroyable sensation de puissance.

La deuxième créature tenait la main de manière hautaine à la première créature, elle était bien plus petite que la première créature, mais ne paraissait pourtant pas plus faible. Cette créature aurait pu être humaine, si elle n'avait pas des griffes à la place des ongles, toutes les dents plus pointues que jamais, une peau si blanche qu'elle paraissait miroiter, des cheveux qui brillaient comme le soleil et des yeux si noirs qu'ils paraissaient vides.

Les deux ensemble, paraissaient former un couple monstrueux d'arrogance et de royauté.

Cassandra examina longuement la fresque, surprenante de réalisme. Elle songea que ce devait être là quelques ancêtres de son époux.

Elle finit cependant par regarder la première date où... où son mari la toucherait. Ce ne serait pas avant septembre. Elle ne savait que penser face à cela, cette date semblait à la fois si lointaine et horriblement proche. Priant de toutes ses forces que son époux accepte le contrat, elle se décida à sortir de la bibliothèque et continuer à explorer l'étrange appartement qui était désormais sien.

OoO

Lucky était très fière d'elle. Arsenic avait très facilement accepter de signer le contrat, elle lui avait fait miroiter le fait que bientôt, son épouse tomberait sous son charme et que ce serait elle-même qui demanderait la rupture du contrat. Il n'avait pas été dupe, il n'avait accepté que parce que le contrat n'interdisait que _l'acte_. Il n'y avait rien de mentionner à propos des préliminaires et des attouchements en tous genres.

Elle se rendit dans l'un des nombreux mondes humains, pour y répandre l'amour sous toutes ses formes, qui semblait tellement manquer, tout en réfléchissant à Astaroth, son cher enfant. Elle savait parfaitement qu'en tant que représentant de la Luxure, ce serait le premier démon réveillé. Elle allait devoir se préparer aux retrouvailles, après tous ses millénaires...

OoO

Pour la troisième fois consécutive de la journée, Arsenic fut dérangé par une personne autre que son épouse. Une personne qui n'était autre que le maître des Enfers lui-même.

Arsenic jeta un coup d'oeil ennuyé au superbe corps du démon, qui lui-même se rinçait impunément l'oeil, vu qu'Arsenic se baignait pour la seconde fois de la journée.

-Conformément à l'ordre des Dames, je suis venu te révéler comment réveiller Astaroth.

-Ah.

-Il te suffira de te rendre dans l'aile Est, celle dont la cartographie change continuellement, et de souhaiter faire apparaître la chambre dans laquelle ton ancêtre est enfermé. Ensuite, ce sera à toi de te débrouiller pour réussir à l'éveiller.

-Ah.

-Je dois te laisser, des affaires urgentes m'appelent. Mais ne doute pas que nous nous croiserons sans doute très bientôt...

Et il disparut dans des flammes noires, de la même manière qu'il était apparut quoi.

Arsenic soupira, il irait réveiller son ancêtre demain, sans se douter quel cataclysme il risquait de lâcher dans la dimension démoniaque.

OoO

Cassandra eut toute la journée pour découvrir toutes les salles de l'habitation, et ce sans croiser Arsenic une seule fois. Elle mangea seule son repas du soir (encore des fruits, pourtant elle n'avait pas besoin de faire régime, vu sa nouvelle apparence !) et s'esseya à retrouver le chemin de sa chambre. Elle se figea en entrant dedans, quand elle remarqua que le lit était déjà occupé.

Son époux semblait dormir, serein, plus beau qu'un ange.

Elle se changea rapidement en habits de nuit, et s'arrêta devant le lit, mitigée. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de dormir avec Arsenic, mais en même temps le lit paraissait si confortable...

Elle finit par se mettre au lit, le plus loin possible de son époux (et vu la taille du lit, il y avait bien trois mètres entre eux) et éteignit la lumière. Elle s'endormit rapidement, sans se rendre compte que l'autre occupant du lit ne dormait pas.

OoO

Quand Cassandra se réveilla ce matin-là, elle n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux. Elle était encore dans un demi-sommeil, et avait à peine conscience qu'elle se pressait contre un corps chaud. Elle ouvrit les yeux en papillonnant et resta interdite quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle-même avait traversé presque tout le lit pendant son sommeil pour se presser tout contre Arsenic. Elle se leva et partit comme une voleuse dans la salle de bain, en passant par le dressing pour avoir des vêtements à mettre dès qu'elle sortirait de l'eau. Elle se lava rapidement, ne voulant pas risquer de croiser son mari dans la salle d'eau, et se rendit dans ce qui servait de cuisine, espérant encore dégoter quelques fruits pour son petit-déjeuner (bien qu'elle commençait à en avoir assez !).

Elle sursauta en voyant une fille inconnue occupée à examiner un mur, au détour d'un couloir. Celle-ci se prosterna immédiatement à ses pieds.

-Salutations Grande Épouse Cassandra, maîtresse du Mal et de la Luxure, Duchesse des ...

-Qui es-tu ? coupa Cass. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'entendre les interminables titres que les démons lui octroyaient, sinon elle en avait encore pour des heures.

-Je suis Annabel, l'une de vos protectrices et de vos dames de compagnie. C'est à moi que revient l'honneur de m'occuper de vous aujourd'hui, ô maîtresse de la Luxure.

-Et quel est ton rôle exactement ?

-Je suis là pour vous protéger et vous conseiller, ô Grande Épouse. D'ailleurs, je vous conseillerais de changer de tenue, vu que c'est aujourd'hui le premier jour où vous allez pouvoir visiter le palais.

-... j'imagine que ce n'est pas vraiment un choix ?

-...

-Bien, habille-moi donc pour ce jour !

OoO

Cassandra regretta quelque peu ses paroles, quand Annabel fit appel à quatre autres démones qui étaient à son entière disposition mais apparement juste là pour l'habiller, la maquiller...

Elle ne réussit à s'extirper des griffes de ces furies qu'une bonne heure plus tard, vêtue (pour changer) de voiles noirs et de lourds bijoux en or. Ces cheveux étaient coiffés de manière assez simple même si on lui avait fait quelques tresses terminées par des plumes, et elle ne portait qu'un simple cercle d'or au front comme preuve de son appartenance à la famille royale.

On la pria d'attendre dans le salon de l'appartement avant de pouvoir sortir, et elle fut rejointe par son époux qui visiblement avait dû, lui aussi, se laisser faire par des habilleuses, bien qu'il était vêtu de manière beaucoup plus simple.

-Allons manger, dit-il simplement.

OoO

Cassandra mangea avec délice sa tranche de _kevlat_, une sorte de pain complet qu'on mangeait après l'avoir mélangé avec diverses substances liquides à bases de fruits ou de viandes et qui s'imbibait complètement de l'eau et du goût du liquide, ce qui lui conférait une apparence spongieuse peu ragoûtante, mais absolument délicieuse. Elle avait essayé un mélange de jus de viande faisandée et de purée d'avocat avec le kevlat, et créait pour la troisième fois consécutive l'infâme bouillie dans son assiette.

Elle ne remarquait que maintenant que les succubes et les incubes, en bons omnivores, avaient une alimentation relativement variée et mangeaient aussi bien des tonnes de fruits et de légumes que des insectes. Elle avait préféré éviter de faire la moindre remarque sur les pichets remplis de liquide presque noir et qui ressemblait bien trop à du sang pour ne pas en être, et s'était contentée de _kozkor_ une sorte de boisson au goût chocolaté très amer, mais qui avait l'avantage de réveiller.

Quand elle eut fini de manger, elle attendit qu'Arsenic fit de même, et quand ils se levèrent, toute la salle qu'ils surplombaient firent de même, arrêtant aussitôt de manger.

-Votre Majesté, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de me suivre, je vous propose une visite du palais, lui dit immédiatement Annabel.

Cass accepta immédiatement, n'ayant pas très envie de rester avec l'autre imbécile, et partit rapidement avec sa nouvelle dame de compagnie.

-Bien, Julian ? appela Arsenic.

-Prince ? répondit l'incube, membre de la garde rapprochée.

-Je veux que tu m'accompagnes dans l'aile Est. Sandria, Maren, gardez un oeil sur la Grande Épouse. Joshua, Syria, Eurasian, quartiers libres jusqu'au déjeuner.

Arsenic partit d'un pas conquérant vers l'aile Est, se demandant vaguement de quelle manière il pourrait réveiller son ancêtre.

Une fois arrivé dans l'aile en question, il souhaita simplement faire apparaître la pièce où était enfermée son aïeul.

Il se décida à ouvrir la première porte qui se présentait à lui (bien qu'aucune modification n'était perceptible) et se retrouva face à un long et sinueux escalier qui se dirigeait vers les entrailles du palais. Arsenic fit signe à Julian de le suivre, et s'engagea dans l'escalier. Ils parvinrent finalement dans une sorte de grotte, très grande, sombre et humide. Arsenic fit un pas en avant, et la grotte s'illumina. Au centre se trouvait un corps immense (au moins quatre mètres de haut !) de femme, couverte d'une courte robe blanche déchirée de part et d'autre, bras et jambes écartés, attachés par des chaînes, la tête penchée vers le bas, des ailes noires de démon à demi-repliées dans le dos, toute entière prisonnière de la glace.

Julian se prosterna immédiatement face contre terre, tremblant :

-Noble Astaroth, mère de la Luxure, murmura-t-il.

Il continua à psalmodier des prières entre ses dents, pour sa survie et celle de sa race, entre autres.

Arsenic, lui, était choqué, non par le fait qu'il se trouvait en face de son aïeul, mais parce que celui-ci, enfin, celle-ci était une femme ! De la manière dont on en parlait, il pensait que c'était un homme, pourtant...

Il finit par réfléchir à libérer l'ancêtre. Il activa sa magie et s'en servit pour lentement décongeler la vieille (qui avait l'air plutôt jeune, pour quelqu'un qui était sensé accumuler les millénaires) qui ne bougeait pas.

Il essaya de s'attaquer aux chaînes, qui résistèrent. Allons bon, de simples chaînes n'allaient pas lui poser plus de résistance que cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Au moment même où les chaînes se brisèrent, les deux incubes entendirent distinctement le bruit d'une forte inspiration.

Lentement, la géante leva la tête, et Arsenic put distinguer entre le rideau de cheveux roses un regard vert qui le foudroya. Les ailes noires battirent violemment, provoquant une grande bourrasque d'air, puis se replièrent dans le dos de la démone. Elle fit un pas vers eux et gronda d'une voix d'outre-tombe :

-Qui êtes-vous pour oser me tirer de mon sommeil ??

-Je suis Arsenic Thanatos de Luxiria y Mora del'Vanesco y Calastos de Mne'Sil-Doloniel Arkatria, six cents soixante-sixième Prince, et ceci (il désigna Julian, toujours à genoux devant la démone, priant et suppliant) est mon escorte, Julian du clan An.

-Ah.

Dans un horrible bruit de craquement d'os, Astaroth prit une taille plus humaine et fondit sur Arsenic :

-Heureuse de te rencontrer, très cher descendant !

Et elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche.


	8. Chapitre VIII

**Auteur:** Shadd la Akajo's King (anciennement "Lady Ange Shadow")

**Disclaimer:** petit pote Potter n'est pas à moi, pas plus que son monde et ses copains. Par contre, cette histoire l'est, tout comme les nouveaux personnages et lieux qui vous sont inconnus.

**Note:** Désolée pour ce si long retard! Remerciez tous et toutes Vic dit Vic, qui m'a rappellé que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté... Au fait, c'est de nouveau un chapitre avec beaucoup de blabla... désolée.

**Note 2:** Ooooouuuuuuuiiiiiii!!! Ce xXcensuréXx de treizième chapitre est bouclé, mes amis! Je n'arrivais pas à l'écrire et Pouf! Hier j'ai décidé de m'y mettre, et j'ai presque tout écrit d'un bloc! Je l'ai même fini aujourd'hui! Une nouvelle phase de la fic que je vais devoir écrire!

**Note 3**: MERCI À TOUS LES GENTILS LECTEURS QUI LAISSENT DES COMMENTAIRES! Ca me fait super plaisir! Z'vous z'aime! X3

Note 4: fic dédiée à_ Lady Shadow Cassandra_ ^ ^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Green Eyes Demons**

* * *

**Prince**

* * *

Rappel:

Arsenic Thanatos (...) de Luxiria y Mora del'Vanesco y Calastos de Mne'Sil-Doloniel Arkatria: nom démoniaque d'Harry Potter, Prince des Incubes et des Succubes.

Astaroth : fille de Lucky, la Luxure. _Succube_.

Cassandra: sa charmante et récalcitrante épouse, moldue (jusqu'alors).

Jade Artémis (...) de Luxiria y Mora del'Vanesco y Calastos de Mne'Sil-Doloniel Arkatria: la soeur d'Arsenic, décédée en 1975.

Lucky (l'Amour) : cheveux roses et yeux de même couleur, elle a l'air d'une gamine de quinze ans et se comporte comme telle. Le romantisme, c'est son truc et elle en veut à sa 'jumelle', Hate, de ne pas la laisser faire ces couples où l'histoire finit toujours bien avec beaucoup d'enfants. C'est aussi une fan des relations impossibles, tragiques au possible, tel Roméo et Juliette.

Julian du clan An, Incube. Cheveux aubruns et yeux rouges sous sa forme humaine, on dirait qu'il a plus ou moins vingt-cinq ans bien qu'il y en ait 289.

Membres de la garde rapprochée:

Sandria, Changeline (croisement entre un humain et un chat) : peau recouverte d'une fourrure orangée, cheveux hirsutes bruns où l'on voit ressortir deux oreilles triangulaires, griffes et yeux de chat de couleur bleue. Lascive, paresseuse par nature, elle s'active dès qu'elle a une cause à laquelle se vouer.

Maren, Elfe Noir : peau noire, cheveux blancs et yeux jaunes à la pupille fendue, sa race est composée de tueurs à tendance psychopathe. Les Elfes Noirs sont connus pour leur goût des missions suicidaires, ils sont souvent utilisés comme gardes du corps ou comme comité de sécurité.

Syria, Vouivre (mi-femme, mi-serpent) : elle a de très beaux cheveux bruns et des yeux noirs, des lèvres roses et des pommettes hautes. Comme toutes les Vouivres, elle est belle. À partir de la taille, elle a le corps d'un serpent et se déplace habituellement en faisant onduler cette partie de son corps tout en gardant son torse à la vertical. Sa salive et sa morsure sont empoisonnées, et possède un pouvoir de la Terre.

Eurasian, Meneur de Loups (sorte de sorcier toujours accompagné d'au moins un loup, il commande toute une meute et fait apparaître autant de ses loups qu'il en a besoin lors d'un combat) : c'est un humain, comme tous les Meneurs, mais son pouvoir est extrêmement rare, il est même en disparition. Il s'habille avec des peaux de bête et possède un bâton de pouvoir (sorte de bâton comme celui d'un pèlerin, doté d'une pierre de pouvoir sur son extrémité). Autant le dire, il pue comme s'il ne s'était pas lavé depuis trois jours et est mal-rasé.

Joshua, Drow : peau bleue, cheveux bleus, yeux bleus, sa race vit exclusivement dans les Mondes habités par des humains. Elle vit près de l'eau et contrôle celle-ci, elle doit impérativement s'immerger au minimum tous les trois jours, sinon elle mourrait. Elle apprécie particulièrement de noyer les malheureux qui se promènent près des eaux où elle se trouve. Bien que pour les humains son nom soit celui d'un individu de sexe masculin, elle n'en reste pas moins une 'femme'.

**Chapitre huit :**

Arsenic, supris, apprécia le baiser, avant de repousser son aïeule.

-Tu n'aimes pas ? minauda Astaroth d'un air vexé.

-Je suis marié depuis seulement deux jours, l'ancêtre, et j'ai encore une femme à apprivoiser.

Arsenic remarqua le léger contractement des doigts de la vieille quand il l'appela « l'ancêtre ».

-Voyons, voyons, mon très cher poison... je préférerais que tu m'appelles « Astaroth », et tutoie-moi, au passage. Après tout, nous sommes de la même famille.

Jamais il ne serait venu à l'esprit d'Arsenic de vouvoyer cette... femme qui avait l'air à peine plus âgée que lui, mais ô combien plus dépravée.

-Toi ! siffla Astaroth d'une voix ensorcelante à l'adresse de Julian.

-Oui, Noble Astaroth, Mère de la Luxure ?

-Tu fais partie des descendants de Na-An, fondateur du clan des An ?

-Oui, Mère.

-Dis-moi, fils de Na-An, à combien s'élève le nombre de mes descendants et celui des descendants de Na-An, vivants en ce jour ?

-En ce jour bénit par votre réveil, Noble Astaroth, nous sommes vingt-trois enfants de Na-An et le Prince Arsenic est le représentant de votre lignée.

-Celà signifie que le Prince est mon unique enfant encore vivant, qu'il n'a nul parent en vie ?

-Oui, Mère.

-CLOPORTE !!! COMMENT OSES-TU FAIRE PREUVE DE PRÉSENCE DEVANT MA PERSONNE, ALORS QUE VOUS, LES AN, AVEZ FAILLI ?? COMMENT SE FAIT-IL QUE LE NOMBRE DES AN N'EST PAS ÉGAL À CELUI DE MES ENFANTS ?? DISPARAIS DE MA VUE, DÉCHET, AVANT QUE L'ENVIE NE ME PRENNE DE RÉTABLIR L'ÉQUILIBRE ET DE MASSACRER LES TIENS !!!

Julian disparut en un claquement de doigts, peu désireux de mourir. Arsenic était soufflé, quand elle s'énervait, les cheveux d'Astaroth devenaient roses !

-Arsenic, jeune poison (mais quelle était agaçante à l'appeler « poison » ! Cela se disait-il en son temps ?!), n'as-tu donc ni père, ni mère, ni frère, ni sœur ?

-Non, ma mère et ma sœur sont décédées il y a plus de quinze ans. C'étaient les deux dernières de notre lignée.

-Mais qu'ai-je donc fait ? gémit Astaroth. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça !

« On se le demande » songea Arsenic, peu réceptif au désespoir de la démone.

-Thany (c'est quoi encore ce surnom merdique ?), conduis-moi jusqu'à la bibliothèque de tes appartements, j'imagine que tu ne connais pas l'histoire de nos origines, qui ont dues être soigneusement cachées par Lucifer.

Arsenic opina et ouvrit la marche vers ses appartements.

-Attends ! murmura Astaroth une fois dans les escaliers, juste avant de sortir dans le couloir.

Elle secoua un peu la tête et prit sa forme démoniaque. Sa peau était rose et noire, à l'exception de ses ailes qui étaient entièrement noires, ses yeux, eux, étaient dorés. Elle remplaça les lambeaux de tissu blanc qui lui servaient de robe jusque là par une courte tunique blanche (adaptée à sa forme démoniaque) et fit apparaître de nombreux bijoux en or.

-Fais de même, ordonna-t-elle, impérieuse.

Sans un mot, il se transforma, et elle lui ajouta des bracelets aux chevilles et autour des biceps, ainsi qu'un lourd pectoral.

Maudissant silencieusement Astaroth pour son côté m'as-tu-vu, ils sortirent dans le couloir et se dirigèrent vers les appartements du dernier étage. Sur le passage, les démons se jetaient à leurs pieds, saluant leur Prince, les plus vieux implorant la pitié de leur Mère, les plus jeunes ne la reconnaissant pas mais effrayés par la lourde impression de menace qui émanait d'elle faisaient de même. Une succube fut même si effrayée qu'elle l'attaqua, finissant la nuque entre les griffes de la démone :

-Comment oses-tu t'attaquer à ta Reine, misérable créature ? susurra Astaroth.

Et elle brisa la nuque de la jeune impudente d'une simple pression, puis la décapita et but le sang encore chaud :

-Le message est clair, bande de décadents : que l'un de vous ose seulement me contredire... et il finira au fond de mes entrailles, foi d'Astaroth !

La rumeur se répandit comme feu sur paille : la Reine était de retour, et ne tolérerait pas le moindre écart.

Arsenic et Astaroth finirent par arriver dans les appartements, et Arsenic emboîta le pas à Astaroth qui se dirigeait d'un pas conquérant vers la bibliothèque. Elle ignora avec dédain les nombreux rayonnages et se dirigea vers l'immense fresque découverte la veille par Cassandra.

-C'est ton épouse ? demanda inutilement Astaroth en désignant l'espèce de vampiresse blonde qui se tenait de manière hautaine à côté de sa propre représentation.

-Elle ne ressemble pas exactement à ça... murmura distraitement Arsenic, bien trop pris par la contemplation de la future forme démoniaque de l'épouse en question.

-Alors cela signifie qu'elle n'a pas été encore atteinte par la soif, répondit Astaroth.

Elle s'entailla les deux mains et posa les paumes ensanglantées sur la fresque, récitant calmement :

-Astaroth, fille d'Ève et de Lucky, mère de la Luxure, demande l'ouverture du passage.

La fresque sembla... onduler et devenir de plus en plus transparente, pour finir par devenir complètement invisible et découvrir une porte cachée jusque là.

Astaroth ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Arsenic de la suivre. Ils entrèrent dans une salle circulaire, aux murs recouverts d'étagères supportant des ouvrages poussiéreux ou des objets étranges. Deux fauteuils apparurent d'un coup, séparés par une distance respectable.

-Assieds-toi, l'histoire de notre Histoire sera longue.

Arsenic s'exécuta tandis que son ancêtre s'asseyait également.

-Tout ce que tu vas entendre maintenant, a été délibérément caché à des générations de démons. Cependant, j'estime que toi, mon descendant, mon héritier, tu te dois de connaître la vérité pour comprendre. Es-tu prêt ?

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, et commença à conter l'Histoire :

-Au Commencement, les quatre dimensions (humaine-démoniaque-paradisiaque-divine) existaient déjà. Seule la dimension divine était habitée. Les Dames étaient là, elles aussi, chargées de veiller sur les dimensions et la vie de ceux qui y vivaient. Un dieu différent des autres naquit, il était de nature curieuse et aimait expérimenter. Les autres dieux se moquaient de lui, qui ne profitaient pas des plaisirs de sa vie d'immortel. Ayant un jour découvert un moyen de passer d'un monde à l'autre, et même d'une dimension à l'autre, il se décida à vivre dans une autre dimension que celle de ses congénères. Pour peupler la dimension vide de toute vie, il recréa les créatures qui vivaient dans sa dimension d'origine, avec l'appuis des Dames. Pour entretenir l'Éden, le monde dans lequel il vivait, et les six autres mondes paradisiaques, il créa les anges, créatures lui ressemblant et étant pourvues d'ailes. Puis il décida de créer une autre race, semblable par l'apparence aux dieux, mais mortelle. Alors YHVH (ce qui signifie « le curieux», dans la langue des Dieux), créa un homme, Adam, et son complémentaire, une femme, Ève.

YHVH les laissa vivre dans l'Éden, pour voir comment ils évolueraient, sans se douter qu'un autre dieu, Serpens, avait réussi à infiltrer l'Éden sous la forme d'un serpent. Serpens décida d'instruire une des précieuses créatures de YHVH de ses connaissances, notamment en matière de magie.

YHVH, effrayé par les nouveaux pouvoirs d'Ève et de son savoir, la bannit avec Adam de la dimension paradisiaque pour la dimension humaine, une dimension où YHVH avait laissé évoluer à leur guise diverses espèces.

Ève transmit tout son nouveau savoir à Adam, sauf ses connaissances sur la magie. Bientôt, elle donna naissance à deux fils, Caïn et Abel. Alors que ses enfants n'étaient que des nourrissons, Serpens retrouva sa trace, et recommença à lui enseigner la magie, dont le moyen de traverser les mondes et les dimensions. Ce qui n'aurait pas dû arriver, arriva. Quand Ève sentit grandir en son ventre un être qui n'était l'enfant d'Adam, elle prit peur et s'enfuit dans une autre dimension, qui deviendrait la dimension démoniaque. Ce fut la première fois où elle rencontra les Dames. Celles-ci stoppèrent le cours du temps dans la dimension humaine jusqu'à son retour, en échange de quoi elle s'occuperait de l'enfant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit mature. Elle mit au monde Lucifer, qui fut à son tour instruis de toutes les choses dont sa mère avait connaissance. Quand Lucifer fut mature, les Dames réapparurent et demandèrent à Ève sept gouttes de sang, en échange de quoi Lucifer deviendrait l'unique maître des Enfers. Ève accepta et chacune des Dames, à partir d'une goutte de sang, créa son enfant, sa représentation du péché. Les sept enfants furent présentés à Lucifer et où lui dit « Voici tes lieutenants, ils seront à ton service ». Alors Lucifer confia l'un de ses mondes à chacun de ses sept enfants. Les Dames laissèrent un dernier message « Jamais vous ne pourrez avoir des descendants l'un de l'autre, vous êtes condamnés à avoir des enfants par les enfants d'Ève, par la chair de la chair dont vous êtes issus, à commettre ce péché sans pudeur. Ce sera là votre lot à tous. »

Lorsqu'Ève revint enfin dans la dimension humaine, rien n'avait changé, si ce n'était elle-même. Elle avait recréer son corps par la magie, pour qu'il devienne plus fort, plus résistant. Elle était devenue un démon à part entière. Elle donna naissance à un troisième fils d'Adam, Seth, et quand ce dernier devint adulte, elle s'exila à nouveau dans les Enfers.

Elle régna un temps, conseillant son fils dans l'ombre. Mais bientôt, elle ne put s'empêcher de revenir dans la dimension humaine, où elle aimait se distraire. Il y a de cela une cinquantaine de siècles, Ève réunit Lucifer et ses lieutenants. Elle leur annonça qu'elle était lasse, qu'elle partait prendre un repos dans la dimension humaine, et que nul ne devait la réveiller à moins que la situation ne fut grave.

Peu après (c'est-à-dire, une dizaine de siècles plus tard), nous Sept prîmes la décision de nous reposer à notre tour. Nous ignorions alors que YHVH avait disparu, et qu'il avait laissé le pouvoir aux anges. Des anges « corrompus » prirent le pouvoir, et ils se sont mis en tête de retrouver la demeure du repos d'Ève afin de lui voler tout son pouvoir, et de faire de même avec nous Sept et Lucifer. Apparemment, une prophétie a été faite durant notre sommeil, elle dit que le 666ième Prince de la lignée d'Astaroth serait un déclencheur, qu'il ferait renaître toutes les autres lignées éteintes et qu'il sauverait la mère de tous les démons. Bref, c'est à toi de t'occuper d'Ève, personnellement je réveillerai les six autres.

-Pourquoi les anges tiennent-ils tellement à mettre la main sur le pouvoir d'Ève? Qu'a-t-elle de spécial? Et pourquoi le pouvoir de Lucifer et celui des Sept?

-Mon très cher poison, il est tout à fait légitime que tu poses une telle question… pour te donner un exemple de notre pouvoir à nous Sept et celui de Lucifer réunis, nous avons maudits tous les démons existants. Nous les empêchons de mettre au monde des demi-démons, il ne peut y avoir naissance que d'un démon à part entière ou d'un humain… En réalité, toutes les races de démons à part les sept originelles sont des demi-démons nés de nos unions. Quand il n'y eut plus assez de mondes pour les accueillir, nous avons lancé ce sort sur tous les habitants des Enfers.

Une image en trois dimensions apparut soudain entre les deux sièges (forts éloignés l'un de l'autre, je le reprécise). C'était un femme, très semblable à Astaroth. En fait, elle avait exactement le même physique qu'elle, si ce n'était le fait que ses cheveux étaient argentés au lieu de bleus et ses yeux avaient une couleur trop foncée pour savoir laquelle était-ce exactement. Néanmoins, ils n'étaient pas noirs.

-Je te présente Na-An, dit Astaroth. Je l'ai crée à mon image il y a très longtemps, à partir de ma magie. Elle était chargée de veiller sur ma lignée, et normalement il devait y avoir autant de ses descendants que des miens. J'ai maudit son clan en particulier, les siens ne peuvent donner naissance qu'à des purs démons. Elle est morte il y a quelque temps. En fait, au moment de m'endormir je l'ai tuée et j'ai dévorée ses chairs, pour être sûre d'avoir assez de magie pour survivre congelée. C'était ma plus fidèle suivante, conclut-elle en souriant.

Arsenic se demanda un moment pourquoi les autres succubes et incubes craignaient tant le retour de leur Mère. Peut-être parce qu'elle était plus « démoniaque » que les démons actuels et donc totalement folle à lier?

Un autre personnage apparut. Un homme au teint basané, aux cheveux hirsutes et mal-rasé.

-Caïn, mon premier amant. Il a tué Abel (qui n'a pas voulu de moi, le goujat!) après être sorti de mon lit. Malheureusement, YHVH l'a rendu intouchable suite à cela (apparament, j'avais une mauvaise influence) et je n'ai plus pu le toucher, grogna-t-elle.

Une autre personnage apparut, c'était une jeune fille au teint basané, aux magnifiques yeux émeraudes.

-Isis, ma fille. La première Princesse. La première Héritière. Offerte en sacrifice à Lucifer dès qu'elle mit au monde son Héritier.

Un court, très bref instant, Arsenic se demanda si sa Mère lui ferait subir la même chose. D'un subtil mouvement de poignet, Astaroth chassa cette pensée de l'esprit du Prince. Elle observa avec curiosité la nouvelle image. De par ses yeux émeraudes, elle était sûre qu'il s'agissait de l'une de ses descendantes. Quant à savoir laquelle…

Arsenic fut bouleversé. Il avait devant lui une image de sa mère, en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs démoniaques, pas comme sur les photos de son album. Le regard fier, un sourire royal étirait ses lèvres. Il fut séduit par la cascade flamboyante de cheveux roux qui l'entourait, comme une aura, et qui offrait un contraste magnifique avec ses yeux.

Astaroth n'avait eu aucuns scrupules à lire l'esprit de son descendant, mais admit néanmoins qu'un bon coup de peigne n'aurait fait de mal ni à la mère, ni au fils. Elle se demanda distraitement à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la fille, quand l'image d'une adolescente brune, les cheveux relevés en un élégant chignon apparue.

Bon, au moins elle savait à quoi ressemblait feu Jade Artémis, l'aînée d'Arsenic. Elle indiqua d'ailleurs obligeamment à ce dernier l'identité de la nouvelle image.

-Bon, Arsenic, il est temps que nous parlions de choses plus récentes!

En même temps qu'elle disait cela, la dernière image disparut.

-C'est-à-dire?

-As-tu prévu de retourner dans la dimension des humains?

-Oui.

-Bien. Ta charmante épouse, que je n'ai -au passage- toujours pas rencontrée, t'accompagnera. As-tu un endroit où vivre?

Arsenic réfléchit un instant. Puis il se souvint de Square Grimmaud, que Sirius ne pouvait avoir légué à personne d'autre que lui. Deux ou trois sortilèges, et hop!, la maison serait habitable.

-Oui.

-Et que comptes-tu faire, une fois dans cette dimension?

-Je crois…

-Oui?

-Je crois que je vais terminer mes études à Poudlard, ça sera marrant. Avec Cassandra, bien sûr.

-Pou-quoi? Interrogea l'ancêtre, visiblement intéressée. Il faut dire qu'elle s'était fait congelée avant la création de l'école de magie, et n'en connaissait donc pas l'existence.

-Poudlard. Une école de magie située dans l'Écosse.

« Une école de magie, hein? » Ceci avait l'air très intéressant et divertissant aux yeux de la démone. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait essayer, juste pour voir…

-Elle est ouverte à quelle tranche d'âge?

-On peut l'intégrer à onze ans, il y a sept années d'études, il faut les avoir fini avant ses vingt-et-un ans.

Astaroth grommela. C'était un peu trop jeune pour elle, les pré-pubères sans expérience, non merci!

-Je veux qu'au moins deux membres de ta garde rapprochée intègrent l'école, que ce soit en qualité d'élèves ou du corps enseignant. J'espère que tu penseras à nous rendre visite de temps à autres. Personnellement, je vais rester dans la dimension démoniaque. J'ai quelques petites affaires à régler, entre-autres réveiller les six autres Premiers et réinstaurer une discipline correcte dans ce palais! Et puis, il faudra aussi que je pense à punir les tires-au-flanc, à commencer par ces traîtres descendants de Na-An, de ma propre Magie! Rendre une petite visite à Lucifer, en passant… au fait, je reprends -bien entendu- le titre de « chef de monde »…

Astaroth poussa un soupir silencieux, imaginant les montagnes de tâches qu'elle avait à accomplir (en fait, il y en avait pas tant que ça mais elle aimait se donner l'impression de crouler sous le travail), puis elle reprit la parole d'un ton enjoué:

-Maintenant, présente-moi ta Grande Épouse! Je suis curieuse de savoir à quoi ressemble la future mère de notre futur Héritier…

Ils se levèrent, et sortirent des appartements. Il devait être l'heure du déjeuner. Arsenic se rappela alors que Cassandra était partie visiter le palais en compagnie d'Annabel, sous la surveillance de Sandria et Maren.

-Je vous présenterai la Grande Épouse au déjeuner. Il est l'heure.

-Bien, très bien!

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à l'immense salle à manger, Astaroth ayant l'habitude que les démons se prosternent à ses pieds tandis que cela avait plutôt le don d'énerver Arsenic qui les chassait d'un geste énervé. Ils entrèrent, Arsenic remarquant immédiatement sa tendre moitié, déjà attablée. Elle se leva à son arrivée, entraînant le reste des convives.

-Astaroth, voici la 666ième Grande Épouse, Cassandra. Cassandra, voici Astaroth, notre Mère à tous, la pionnière de notre lignée.

Astaroth jaugea celle qui porterait ses futurs descendants. Elle semblait avoir un corps vigoureux, et elle voyait la magie reçue lors de la nuit de Noces se répandre doucement autour d'elle. Aucuns doutes, elle serait parfaite.

-Pas mal… laissa-t-elle échapper d'un ton appréciateur, alors que la blondinette lui rendait son salut d'un mouvement de tête sec et royal.

Elle se laissa entraîner à table à la gauche d'Arsenic, et celui-ci conclut par un « Bon appétit ».

Astaroth était rassurée quant à la pérennité de sa lignée.


	9. Chapitre bonus I: Halloween

Bon, j'en ai marre de faire tout le blabla... mais non, je ne me lasse pas de dire que JE VOUS Z'AIME, LECTEURS!!!

Un p'tit bonus comme ça, qui devait être posté le 31... bon, ben on va dire qu'il est là parce que j'ai 1 jour de retard par rapport à mon planning de publication...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre bonus : Halloween**

Ce soir n'était pas un soir comme les autres. Ce soir, les démons s'éveillaient, les monstres sortaient de leurs cachettes.

Ce soir, c'était la Nuit d'Halloween.

OoO

1915.

Jill O'Sullivan recherchait du réconfort, en cette sombre période.

Exactement cinq ans auparavant, le même jour, elle avait mit au monde un garçon, fort et vaillant. Un garçon qu'elle avait abandonné sitôt né, se faisant passer pour morte, abandonnant en même temps l'identité de Catherine Van Arken. Il avait été déposé devant une maison, et avait été recueilli par ses habitants.

Un petit garçon humain.

Une déception.

C'était le premier enfant qu'elle portait, et celui-ci était désespérement humain. Sa mère lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas trop espérer, cette dernière s'appuyait sur sa propre expérience, avant la venue au monde de Jill, elle avait aussi porté un humain, abandonné comme il se devait.

D'humeur morose, Jill avait enfreint les règles ce soir-là. Elle était mariée au même homme depuis ses dix-sept ans –soit depuis une bonne cinquantaine d'années-, mais n'était pas une vieille dame pour autant.

Ce soir-là, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable, de s'unir à un homme qui n'était pas son époux, alors qu'elle n'avait toujours pas mis au monde d'Héritier pour prendre sa succession...

Et elle se tenait là, droite comme un i, devant la fenêtre de son petit cottage, contemplant silencieusement l'orage qui grondait au-dehors.

Sans aucun signe annonciateur, une voix s'éleva derrière elle, alors qu'elle n'avait entendu nul bruit de pas.

-Tu as trahi ta race.

Lentement, Jill se retourna puis mit genou à terre :

-Dame...

-Relève-toi, Héritière Jade Artémis, fille de la Princesse Khâ Thénésis !

Jade s'exécuta sans broncher, gardant néenmoins les yeux baissés.

-Ainsi, tu te permets de batifoler alors que tu n'as toujours pas mis d'enfant-démon au monde ?

Les yeux fixant le vide, Jade ne réagit pas.

-Ils sont déjà au courant. Ta mère est au courant. En ce moment même, ils planifient l'exécution de la traîtresse.

Destiny soupira en contemplant l'air impassible de son hôte :

-Je vais t'offrir un choix, jeune démone. Soit tu mourras dans d'atroces souffrances, dans quelques heures, soit...

-Soit... fit Jade en écho.

Destiny sourit, elle avait visiblement enfin réussi à capter l'attention de la jeunette.

-Soit je t'offre un sursis. Ils oublieront cette histoire, tous. Tu mourras dans une souffrance moindre, dans le siècle à venir.

-Et... quelle est la contrepartie exigée ?

-Ta fécondité. Tu ne porteras plus d'enfant. Jamais.

De nouveau absente, les yeux brumeux de Jade rencontrèrent ceux de Destiny. Vert émeraude contre bleu saphir.

Qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Après tout, si elle mourrait, elle n'aurait pas non plus l'occasion de mettre au monde d'autres enfants...

-Marché conclu.

-Parfait.

La Dame serra symboliquement la main de la succube puis disparut de la même manière qu'elle était venue, sans un bruit, sans effets sonores ou visuels tel qu'elle en avait l'habitude.

Jade retourna à la contemplation de la pluie, quand elle entendit de violents coups sur la porte. Elle se dépêcha d'ouvrir et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise :

-Margaret ! Frances ! Que faites-vous ici ?

-Pas le temps, haleta Frances, Marge a sentit des douleurs dans le ventre, le bébé ne va pas tarder à venir !

Péniblement, Frances et Jill installèrent Margaret dans le lit de la maîtresse de maison, et réunirent rapidement eau chaude et torchons propres :

-Frances ! Hâte-toi d'aller au village, quérir la sage-femme ! Je m'occupe de Marge en attendant !

Frances acquiesça, puis sortit de la maison et disparut sous la pluie battante.

-Maman ! Maman ! appela Jill, inquiète.

-Calme-toi, ma fille ! intima Margaret, ou plutôt la Princesse Khâ Thénésis.

-Mais... le bébé !

-Calme-toi, te dis-je ! Nous n'arriverons à rien si tu n'es pas capable de garder la tête froide. Frances ne reviendra pas à temps. C'est toi qui devoir faire sortir le bébé...

Elle poussa soudainement un hurlement de douleur.

-Par la queue de Lucifer, ce bébé a de l'énergie à revendre ! Je le sens venir, Jade !

À partir de ce moment-là, Khâ ne fut plus capable de sortir des phrases complètes sans s'interrompre pour hurler de douleur. Les contractions étaient fortes, rapprochées. Elle avait mal.

OoO

Quand la sage-femme et Frances arrivèrent enfin, Khâ tenait un nourrisson emmaillotté dans ses bras, et Jade s'était assoupie dans un fauteuil.

Aucune des deux femmes ne remarquèrent l'indifférence totale avec laquelle Khâ parlait de la nouvelle-née.

Le lendemain, Margaret O'Connor annonçait la mort précoce de sa fille, même pas nommée, même pas baptisée, et le révérend Houston, dans le pays de Galles, gagnait une nouvelle tête blonde dans son orphelinat.

OoO

1975.

Soixante années qu'elle avait passé ce fichu marché. Soixante ans qu'elle savait que sa fin pouvait survenir à tout moment. Et là... la maladie. Longue. Des mois qu'elle gardait le lit, passant de courts instants la tête claire pour se plonger dans des délires fièvreux.

Pouvait-elle regretter le marché qu'elle avait passé avec la Dame ? Hum, question difficile. Elle ne se serait jamais doutée qu'_eux_ seraient à l'origine de sa souffrance. Ni qu'_ils_ pourchassaient les siens depuis si longtemps. Mais qu'importe...

Jamais elle n'aurait honte de la vie qu'elle avait vécu durant ses soixante dernières années. Elle avait elle-même tué l'époux qu'on lui avait octroyé, se plongeant elle-même dans un état de faiblesse. À quoi lui aurait-il servi, si elle ne pouvait plus porter d'enfant ? Au moins, avec sa mort, pouvait-elle vivre pleinement sa condition de succube.

Elle avait cherché à revoir l'enfant, le seul qu'elle aurait jamais porté... Il avait bien grandi, bien vieilli. Il était grand-père maintenant. Il semblait heureux de la vie qu'il avait mené jusque là.

Jamais il ne connaîtrait l'identité de sa mère, seuls les démons suffisament curieux le sauraient... après tout, même s'il n'était qu'humain, il était descendant de la lignée royale, et méritait de figurer dans l'arbre généalogique, histoire que ce soit plus facile pour les futurs Princes et Princesses à trouver leur Grand(e) Époux(-se)...

Non, jamais elle n'aurait deviné que les anges puissent s'être perverti à ce point...

Elle n'était pas la première à essayer de séduire un ange -quelle victoire pouvait-être plus totale pour un démon que de débaucher un ange ?

Mais jamais elle n'aurait crû qu'en fait, c'était elle qui se faisait avoir...

Il l'avait piégée. Elle aurait dû mourir, privée de sa magie et de ses précieux pouvoirs. Mais elle était parvenue à s'échapper, à sauvegarder sa magie... et à _le_ tuer, _lui_.

Mais avant qu'elle ne parvienne à se mettre en sécurité, ils avaient eu le temps de la blesser... de lui inoculer un poison suffisament puissant pour la faire mourir à petit feu... du sang d'ange.

Ce soir, elle le savait, elle rendrait son dernier souffle, causant un immense souffrance à sa mère. Peut-être même sa mort entraînerait-elle la fin de la septième grande famille des démons, peut-être que leur race s'éteindrait, comme les six autres avant elle...

Mais qu'importe. Qu'importe le futur, puisqu'elle allait mourir. Qu'importe... Elle avait bien le droit d'être égoïste, non ?

Néenmoins, jamais elle ne saurait ce que sa mort pouvait amener à la Dame, mais quelle importance ? Ce jour-ci ou un autre... En même temps, peut-être que la Dame voulait que les anges fautent, et s'ensuivrait une immense guerre entre anges et démons le jour où ces derniers s'apercevraient de la traîtrise des serviteurs de YHVH...

Elle réinstalla plus confortablement son oreiller puis ferma lentement les yeux.

Qu'importe...


	10. Chapitre IX

Suite à des problèmes techniques (et à la paresse de l'auteur) vous n'aurez pas de disclaimer/présentation auteur/etc cette fois... mais... **POUR LES PETITS MALINS QUI SAUTENT DE SUITE AU DERNIER CHAPITRE, ALLEZ EN ARRIèRE, UN BONUS VOUS ATTEND!!!**

Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! ^^

* * *

ATTENTION au langage

Anglais

_KrWaakvimbôa (la langue principale des démons)_

**

* * *

Chapitre neuf:**

_-Debout, _murmura une voix à ses oreilles_, il faut se lever!_

Cassandra avait lentement ouvert les yeux, et ne vit rien. La pièce était plongée dans le noir complet.

_-J'allume, _prévint la voix.

Des bougie flottant dans les airs s'illuminèrent, diffusant une faible clarté qui donnait à la pièce un aspect lugubre.

_-Les plombs ont sauté,_ expliqua Arsenic_, et __nous__ avons rendez-vous dans une heure._

Cassandra se leva en silence, son mari avait disparu dans la pénombre de la chambre mais les bougies semblaient bien décidées à lui éclairer le chemin à suivre. Elle descendit les marches grinçantes, jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée où Aube l'arrêta.

_-Grande Épouse, _murmura-t-elle_, il vous faut vous habiller..._

Cassandra regarda sa tenue, étonnée. Elle était encore vêtue de son pyjama, un shorty et un petit top. Rien de déplacé, somme toute.

_-Je suis très bien ainsi, Aube, et j'ai faim. Conduis-moi à la cuisine._

Aube s'inclina.

_-Comme vous voudrez..._

Chemin faisant, Cassandra repensa à ce qui lui était arrivé dernièrement.

Elle avait rencontré Astaroth, l'ancêtre de son époux, qui devait avoir elle ne savait combien d'années... Cette dernière avait décrété que la Grande Épouse, bien qu'accompagnée de gardes du corps, devait également pouvoir se défendre elle-même... Donc, elle devait être capable de se servir de la magie que son époux lui avait transmit lors de la nuit de noces. De plus, on l'avait informée qu'elle irait pendant un an en compagnie d'Arsenic dans une école de sorcellerie, mais là on connaissait son époux sous le nom de « Harry Potter ». Il lui faudrait donc s'habituer à l'appeller de cette manière... et, à son plus grand plaisir, elle aurait tout le loisir de gâcher sa réputation dans cette si bien tombée école. Foi de Cassandra, elle l'humilierait devant tous ses amis!!!

Pour la petite histoire, elle devrait se faire passer pour la fiancée du grand Harry Potter. Fiançailles qui avaient été organisées à leurs naissances par feu Lily Potter (la mère de son époux) et ses propres parents. Dans le plus grand secret, bien sûr...

Sinon, peu après qu'Astaroth ait pris sa décision, elle fut envoyée dans sa dimension à elle, dans son monde... pas tout-à-fait à elle, vu qu'ils vivaient plutôt côté sorcier. En fait, son époux avait _apparement_ hérité d'une maison, celle d'un certain Sirius Black. Une bien sinistre maison, il fallait avouer...

Enfin bref, ils étaient arrivés hier matin, elle, son époux et quelques membres de la garde rapprochée de son époux: Sandria (la Changeline) et Syria (la Vouivre). Julian avait dû rester dans la dimension démoniaque, à cause de certains... _soucis_ avec Astaroth (elle s'était mit en tête de supprimer cune bonne partie du clan An en représailles de ce qui était arrivé à ses derniers descendants), Eurasian (le Meneur de loups) et Joshua (la Drow) étaient chargés d'infiltrer Poudlard (le nom de l'école de sorcellerie, si Cass avait bien compris. Pouvait-on vraiment donner un nom si ridicule à une école?!) et Maren (l'elfe noir) avait disparu elle-ne-savait-où, probablement en mission donnée par son cher et tendre.

Elle savait qu'aujourd'hui il y avait un rendez-vous (même si elle ne savait pas avec qui et pourquoi) et qu'elle prendrait bientôt des cours pour apprendre à contrôler sa magie (qu'elle n'avait toujours pas remarquer, vu qu'elle ne se sentait pas _différente_) avec l'Intendante du palais, Aliramachintruc, la mère d'Aube.

En parlant d'Aube, elle ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné. Cependant, elle était celle en qui elle avait le plus confiance ici... ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Elle avait fait des pieds et des mains pour que la jeune démone l'accompagne, arguant que si elle avait vraiment besoin de gardes du corps, autant que ce soit elle-même qui les choississe. Et pour l'instant, il n'y avait qu'Aube qui faisait partie de sa « garde ».

Elle entra dans la cuisine, saluant d'un mouvement sec de la tête son époux déjà présent, qui lorgnait sur sa petite tenue. Elle se dit que, finallement, elle aurait peut-être dû aller se changer... Enfin bon, il l'interrogea:

-A cup of tea?

-Hein???

Et ça y est, il recommençait... elle avait découvert à ses dépends que de retour dans son monde chéri, elle ne comprenait presque plus rien de ce qu'Arsenic disait. Et pour cause, sa langue maternelle était le français, celle d'Arsenic l'anglais, et bien qu'avec sa magie il lui avait transmit la connaissance du KrWaakvimbôa (la principale langue parlée par les démons), il n'en restait pas moins que son anglais frôlait le désastre. (pour information, le palais des Succubes et des Incubes est sous-couvert d'un sort qui fait que quelque soit la langue que l'on parle, on comprend et est compris de tout le monde).

Elle prit le parti de l'ignorer, et s'installa, se servant allégrement dans les victuailles présentes.

-_Quel est l'objet du rendez-vous?_ Interrogea-t-elle.

-Nous allons à Poudlard, voir la directrice. Il faut bien que l'on règle les détails de ton inscription. Et puis, ça marquera ton entrée dans le monde de la magie...

Devant l'air ahuri de sa femme, il répéta:

-_Ton inscription à Poudlard._

Elle acquiesça, puis Arsenic ordonna:

-Aliranimismu, tu sais ce qu'il faut faire. Va te changer, et emmène ta fille avec toi.

La démone s'inclina, et disparut soudainement, suivie d'Aube.

-_Tu as fini de manger?_

_-Oui._

_-Bien. Va t'habiller, Aube t'aidera. Nous partons dès que tu es prête._

Cassandra se leva, et retourna dans sa chambre, où Aube l'attendait, vêtue d'une manière étrange.

-_Les sorciers portent des robes_, expliqua-t-elle_, hommes et femmes confondus._

Cass enfila des vêtements normaux (jean et tee-shirt blanc) puis sa robe de sorcière, qui cherchait des les tons violets clairs, qu'elle laissa ouverte. Elle laissa ses cheveux blonds libres, puis redescendit.

-Rendez-vous devant les grilles de Poudlard, dit Arsenic.

Aube et sa mère disparurent, puis Arsenic se tourna vers Cass. Se faisant, son apparence changea, il reprit son corps d'avant, sous le cri surpris de Cassandra.

_-Ici, je m'appelle Harry Potter_, expliqua Arsenic._ Je te donnerai plus de détails sur moi plus tard. Officiellement, nous avons été fiancés à la naissance par nos parents respectifs, tu t'appelles Cassandra du Valcour-Belfroi et tu vis avec ta tante, Hortense, et ses trois enfants, Alexandre, Aurora et Aude. Tes parents sont tous les deux décédés quand tu étais enfant. Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, il a été décidé que tu viendrais finir ta formation de sorcière à Poudlard avec ta cousine, Aude. Nous avons procédés à la cérémonie des fiançailles il y a quelques jours et le mariage est prévu pour quand nous serons tous les deux majeurs, c'est-à-dire à tes dix-sept ans. Ah oui, sur les papiers tu n'as plus quinze ans, mais seize, et tu vas rentrer en septième année en ma compagnie, et bien sûr avec Aube._

Il la saisit par la main, lui enlevant l'occasion de faire un commentaire et transplana devant les grilles du château de Poudlard. Cassandra vacilla, prise au dépourvu par le moyen de transport et évita de justesse une rencontre avec le sol en finissant dans les bras de son époux.

Elle s'en dégagea rapidement, le regardant méchamment (après tout, il aurait pu la prévenir qu'il allait faire quelque chose de bizarre) et se mura dans un silence boudeur.

Arsenic haussa les épaules et pénétra dans l'enceinte du domaine de l'école, suivit par une Hermione transformée en Hortense (toujours brune aux yeux bruns, une bonne quarantaine, une peau laiteuse constellée de taches de rousseur), une Aude silencieuse qui traînait à sa suite une Cassandra réticente.

Ils furent accueillis par le directeur lui-même avant d'arriver aux portes du château, et il les convia à le suivre jusqu'à son bureau. Le petit groupe prit place, et Harry déballa son mensonge tout frais, appuyé par Aliranimismu.

Le vieux directeur s'offrit le luxe d'une pause, sa main cherchant inconsciemment sa boite de bonbons au citron. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler des fiançailles de l'héritier Potter.

Pourtant, en tant que membre d'une famille de Sang-pur, l'annonce aurait dû être rendue officielle dès la décison prise... cette histoire était louche, très louche. Surtout que cette famille à qui Lily et James avaient lié leur unique enfant, les Valcour-Belfroi, était peu connue. Une famille discrète, très discrète, de la petite noblesse européenne.

N'aurait-il pas été plus logique de lié l'héritier de l'une des plus prestigieuses familles d'Angleterre à une enfant d'un sang équivalent? Alors oui, cette histoire était louche.

D'un ton absent, il demanda à voir les résultats des Buses ainsi que des examens de sixième année des deux jeunes filles qui lui faisaient face.

Rien à repprocher.

Des résultats moyens, avec des notes plus ou moins bonnes selon les cours, comme tout élève normal. Elles avaient amplement le niveau requis pour intégrer Poudlard.

Il fit signer à la mère et tutrice, Hortense, un contrat d'acceptation des deux filles puis ses hôtes prirent congé de lui.

Il avait à peine eu le temps de demander au jeune Harry quand est-ce qu'il comptait rendre ses fiançailles publiques. Celui-ci lui avait répondu dans le vague qu'il comptait le faire dans les temps qui allaient suivre, laissant planer un certain mystère.

Le vieux sorcier ne doutait aucunement que ça allait provoquer des remous chez des centaines de jeunes sorcières, qui auraient le coeur brisé. Il ne savait pas à quel point la situation deviendrait en effet infernale pour la fiancée prochainement la plus enviée d'Angleterre (qui mettrait un point d'honneur à maudire sa situation, bien entendu).

OoO

_-Caaaaasaaaannnndraaaaaa..._

L'interpellée poussa un grognement exspéré, et tenta d'ignorer l'intrus qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

_-Caaaaasaaaannnndraaaaaa..._

Elle leva les yeux de son livre, fusillant l'intrus du regard.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?_

_-Il est l'heure pour toi de te préparer..._

_-..._

_-Tu ne vas plus pouvoir manger jusqu'à demain matin, il faut purifier complétement ton corps, et ensuite tu subiras la cérémonie..._

_-Une cérémonie? Encore? Vous n'en avez pas marre, des fois?_

_-Vu que ça te permettra d'acquérir plus de six années de connaissances en un coup, je crois que tu ne devrais pas trop te plaindre... ça t'évite une bonne partie du travail._

_-Vous comptez faire quoi, exactement?_

_-Copier les informations d'un cerveau et te les imprimer dans le tien._

_-... bande de malades._

_-..._

_-Et quoi? Vous voudriez me faire croire que mon petit cerveau va accepter ça bien gentimment, sans effets secondaires?_

_-Bah, au mieux tu restes inconsciente quelques heures..._

_-Au mieux? Et au pire quoi? Je meurs?_

_-Non._

_-Alors quoi? _

_-Laisse tomber. De toute manière, tu subiras quand même cette cérémonie._ Une moldue à Poudlard... on aura tout vu!

_-Une... quoi?_

_-Non seulement la cérémonie te donnera une quantité non négligeable d'informations sur la magie, mais en plus tout le vocabulaire acquis par la personne! Donc, tu auras une connaissance parfaite de l'anglais... n'est-ce pas merveilleux?_

_-Non._

_-... De toute manière, tu n'as pas le choix. Aube te dira quoi faire, va au deuxième étage, troisième porte sur ta gauche._

La jeune fille s'exécuta avec mauvaise grâce, fuyant le conflit qu'elle sentait plus qu'imminent. Elle n'avait pas envie de crier.

Elle retrouva Aube dans la pièce, qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une salle de bain. Elle observa d'un oeil mauvais la baignoire ancestrale remplie d'eau boullante d'où sortaient des effluves de plantes, puis elle lâcha:

_-Ne me dis pas que je dois me baigner là-dedans!_

_-Pas te baigner, t'immerger complètement, _rectifia la démone.

_-Mais vous voulez me cuire, ou quoi?! Je ne suis pas un paquet de pâtes, moi! L'eau chaude avec des gentilles bubulles, je supporte pas, moi!_

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne sentiras rien._

Peu rassurée, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque à son « amie »:

-_Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous là? Tu vas pas rester mater, quand même!_

_-Je suis là pour veiller au bon déroulement du rituel de purification, et pour te faire la conversation! Si tu veux que ce soit ma mère qui s'en charge, dis-le tout de suite!_

_-..._

_-Je me tiendrai retournée, si ça peut te rassurer. Toi, contente-toi d'entrer dans la baignoire et de t'immerger complètement. Tu peux respirer sous l'eau, et me parler si tu t'ennuies. Après tout, tu vas rester là-dedans jusqu'à demain matin._

_-... Je peux aller aux toilettes, avant?_

Soupir venant de la démone. Elle n'avait pas fini d'en baver, loin de là.

OoO

Quelques étages plus bas, la conversation était tout autre. Aliranimismu et Arsenic discutaient dans le salon d'un léger, minuscule, riquiqui problème couramment nommé « Voldemort ».

-Alira, dis-moi, que devrais-je faire à propos de Voldemort?

L'Intendante afficha un rictus étrange, et elle se contenta de répondre:

-Je pense qu'il vaille mieux que vous en discutiez avec la Reine Astaroth, Prince. Elle est plus renseignée que moi à ce propos, bien qu'elle vienne seulement de se réveiller. Je ne doute pas un instant qu'elle sache déjà tout ce qu'il s'est passer ces derniers siècles.

-Bien. Je te laisse la garde de cette... maison et la protection de mon épouse jusqu'à demain. Je serai de retour au matin, repose-toi en attendant la cérémonie.

-Qu'il soit fait selon vos désirs...

OoO

-HÉ! LA VIEILLE!

Astaroth fusilla son arrière-arrière-arrière-etc-petit-fils du regard à la mention de l'horrible surnom dont il l'avait affublé. Elle n'était pas _vieille_. Elle avait juste quelques dizaines de millénaires à son actif, c'était tout.

Il prit un siège en face d'elle et chassa tous les badauds du coin (en l'occurence, divers serviteurs et personnalités). Il la fixa quelques secondes avant de la questionner sur le Lord noir.

Son estimable ancêtre ne put retenir un reniflement dédaignement:

-Cette _chose_ ne mérite pas que l'on s'intéresse à elle, Arsy.

-Chose? Que veux-tu dire ?

-Ce n'est même pas un humain à part entière... C'est un des rares descendants qui ont survécu...

-Mais de quoi parles-tu?

-Thany, tu sais qu'il fut un temps lointain, très lointain, où nous mettions au monde, nous les Sept races, des demi-démons pourvus de pouvoirs et particularités diverses. Ce _Voldemort_ est le descendant d'un demi-démon qui a dû réussir à vivre dans la dimension humaine, et non dans l'un des mondes démoniaques où on les parquaient habituellement.

-Compris. Et est-ce que tu es au courant de la Prophétie?

-Laquelle? Il y en a tellement...

Arsenic lui répéta les paroles de Sybille Trelawney mot pour mot, et fusilla du regard la vieille qui baillait sans aucune retenue.

-Pff! Prophétie de pacotille! Normalement, deux êtres faisant partie d'une race différente ne peuvent être liés par une prophétie, sauf si c'est expréssement indiqué dedans. Ce Lord Machin s'est gouré de personne, j'imagine qu'il devait y avoir d'autres candidats probables. Cette prophétie ne peut se réaliser. Néenmoins...

-Quoi, encore?

Il n'aimait pas du tout le sourire de son _vénérable _ancêtre.

-Cela représenterait un avantage politique certain pour Harry Potter dans le monde des sorciers, si tu parvenais à détruire ce _petit _ersatz de démon... il faut une mise en scène spectaculaire, bien sûr, que tu puisses entrer dans la légende des mortels...

Arsenic sentit son échine s'hérisser, tandis que la Mère de la Luxure projetait l'avenir de son Héritier...

* * *

Voilà, nous sommes arrivés à un des premiers tournants de l'histoire... Nos 2 persos principaux sont de nouveau dans le monde des humains, et dans les chapitres à suivre, vous aurez le plaisir de voir de quelle manière Astaroth aborde la problématique "Voldemort"...

J'espère que ça vous a plu!!!

Tschüss,

Shadd ^


	11. Chapitre X

**Auteur:** Shadd la Akajo's King (anciennement "Lady Ange Shadow")

**Disclaimer:** petit pote Potter n'est pas à moi, pas plus que son monde et ses copains. Par contre, cette histoire l'est, tout comme les nouveaux personnages et lieux qui vous sont inconnus.

**Note:** Bon sang, j'ai stressé comme pas possible ces derniers jours! Mon ordi a effacé TOUS les documents enregistrés et j'avais paumé la clé USB qui contenait une copie de mes écrits... heureusement que j'ai fini par la retrouver! (dans une poche d'un jean qui traînait depuis... un certain temps sous d'autres vêtements, le tout entassé sous mon lit... moi et l'ordre, c'est pas le grand amour)

**Note 2:** Par contre, comme je ne savais plus où je m'étais arrêtée dans l'écriture du chapitre 14, ça fait plus d'une semaine que j'ai plus rien écrit... va falloir que je commence sérieusement à m'y remettre, même si mes exams commençent officieusement le lundi 23 novembre pour finir officiellement le 14 décembre...

**Note 3**: MERCI À TOUS LES GENTILS LECTEURS QUI LAISSENT DES COMMENTAIRES! Ca me fait super plaisir! Z'vous z'aime! X3

Note 4: fic dédiée à_ Lady Shadow Cassandra_ ^ ^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Green Eyes Demons**

* * *

**Prince**

* * *

Rappel:

Arsenic Thanatos (...) de Luxiria y Mora del'Vanesco y Calastos de Mne'Sil-Doloniel Arkatria: nom démoniaque d'Harry Potter, Prince des Incubes et des Succubes.

Astaroth : fille de Lucky, la Luxure. _Succube_.

Cassandra: sa charmante et récalcitrante épouse, moldue (jusqu'alors).

Aliranimismu Valandil (...) dè Calab'om Hosti y Marann'duil, dite Hortense du Valcour-Belfroi et Hermione Jane Granger,:217 ans, Intendante du Palais.

Crépuscule Angeles (...) dit Alexandre du Valcour-Belfroi: fils d'Aliranimismu, 123 ans.

Aube Camilla (...) dite Aude du Valcour-Belfroi: fills d'Alira, 52 ans.

Julian du clan An, Incube. Cheveux aubruns et yeux rouges sous sa forme humaine, on dirait qu'il a plus ou moins vingt-cinq ans bien qu'il y en ait 289.

Le clan An: y'en a beaucoup, prenez tous ceux qui ont "an" comme particule dans leur prénom. Laissez tomber les liens de parenté et qui est qui, c'est pas utile (en tout cas, pas dans ce chapitre-ci).

**Chapitre dix :**

Cassandra râlait. Encore, pourriez-vous me dire. Et oui, _encore. _Elle n'avait rien mangé depuis... la veille, au matin. Et elle n'était autorisée qu'à boire cette immonde tisane, destinée à purifier son corps (« la bonne blague » pensait-elle, depuis quand les démons se souciaient de se _purifier _??!) « de l'intérieur ». Donc, oui, elle râlait ; _encore_. 'faut dire que les argouillis de son ventre n'aidaient pas à améliorer son humeur. En plus, elle avait mariné toute la nuit dans ce... bain. Sans pouvoir en sortir pour aller aux toilettes, vous vous rendez compte ?! Et elle avait _légèrement_ paniqué ce matin, quand elle s'était réveillée _sous_ l'eau...

-Madame, il faut que vous me suiviez.

La blondinette lança un regard peu amène à sa garde du corps désignée et lui siffla :

-Arrête toute cette comédie ! Inutile de me vouvoyer, de m'appeller « madame », « Grande Épouse » ou n'importe quel autre qualificatif ridicule ! J'ai un prénom et tu le connais, alors utilise-le !

-Comme tu veux Cassandra, en attendant, suis-moi !

Aube l'entraîna jusqu'à une pièce de l'étage supérieur, où tous les meubles avaent été repoussés contre les murs. Un symbole complexe comprenant un triple cercle avait été tracé à la craie sur les lattes du parquet, au centre duquel était assise Aliranimismu.

Cette dernière l'enjoignit à la rejoindre et elles furent donc face à face, jambes croisées, les mains de l'une tenant les mains de l'autre.

-Surtout, ne me lâchez pas les mains, Grande Épouse, recommanda l'Intendante.

Puis, s'adressant à sa fille :

-Fais démarrer la cérémonie.

La jeune démone acquiesça et une étincelle apparut au bout d'un de ses doigts, une étincelle qu'elle déposa sur la craie, ce qui s'enflamma instantanément le symbole d'un feu bleu.

Cassandra glapit de surprise, la terreur se lisait dans son regard. Elle sursauta en sentant une sorte d'impulsion électrique la traverser à partir des mains de l'Intendante, et gémit en ayant l'impression que son cerveau était agressé par un marteau-piqueur, des images lui apparaissant soudain en tête, trop rapides pour qu'elle puisse réellement les distinguer, mais lui délivrant connaissances diverses...

Au bout d'une minute cependant, la douleur se faisant de plus en plus forte, elle ne se retint plus. Et hurla.

La cérémonie dura plus de quatre heures.

OoO

-Arsenic ?

-Hm ?

Le jeune démon était littéralement... épuisé. Il avait dû supporter toute la nuit durant sa ô-combien-démoniaque (c'est le cas de le dire) ancêtre, qui faisait des plans pour Harry Potter. Tout avait été minutieusement préparer pour la chute de la _chose_ (comme l'appellait Astaroth) et pour le triomphe d'Harry Potter. Car sa Mère avait décidé qu'il serait le seul à combattre. Et le seul à vaincre, bien entendu. Elle avait voulu balayer ses craintes en quelques mots.

_Flashback_

-Arsy.

- ?

-La _chose_ –Voldemort-, est un puissant sorcier.

-...

Il était naturel qu'il le craigne ne fusse qu'un peu, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, il était l'assassin de ses parents... et de centaines d'autres personnes.

-Tu es un démon sans expérience.

-...

Ah, franchement, merci de lui remonter le moral ! Comme s'il avait besoin qu'elle l'enfonce !

-La comparaison entre un erzatz de demi-démon et un démon ne se fait même pas.

Sous-entendu : les démons sont les plus forts, et _punt, aan de lijn [1]_. Pas de raison d'avoir peur.

Merci quand même, la vieille, on verra bien si il en ressortirait... vivant.

_Fin du Flashback_

-Comment ça s'est passé, avec notre Mère ?

-Elle trouve que la tête de Voldemort fera très bien dans un des salons. Et dans moins de dix jours, de préférence.

Alira lui posa sa main sur l'épaule. Elle le soutenait.

-Comment va Cassandra ?

-Elle s'est évanouie, et dort depuis plusieurs heures. Elle devrait être remise d'aplomb demain matin. Aube est à son chevet.

Elle hésita, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'impression que le sort de son épouse était à la première place dans ses pensées... qu'autre chose le préoccupait.

Le remarquant, il lui intima avec un soupir las de lui confier sa question.

-Arsenic... il n'y a rien d'autre ? Rien que notre Mère aurait décidé ?

Pendant quelques secondes, il se perdit dans le regard de son aînée, soupesant le pour et le contre de lui confier ce qui le préoccupait... Derechef, il soupira. Tout le monde serait au courant sous peu, de toute façon.

-Astaroth a décidé de réveiller les Six autres. Elle s'attellera à la tâche... dès demain.

Aliranimismu se figea. Les autres Pères et Mères des Péchés allaient être réveillés... cela signifiait le renouveau des démons. Et la réinstauration de la chasse aux anges. Une nouvelle page de l'Histoire était tournée...

OoO

Pendant que son Prince et l'Intendante avait une discussion aux airs de fin du monde, Julian pestait.

Leur Mère à tous avait été très clémente avec sa famille... d'une certaine manière du moins. Elle avait repoussé leur totale éradication jusqu'à une date ultérieure, et avaient ordonné à une demi-dizaine des survivants de l'accompagner lorsqu'elle irait réveiller les Six autres.

Eh oui, « survivants ». Sur les vingt-trois membres que comptaient sa famille jusque alors, elle avait dévoré les chairs de son grand-père Ian, de ses oncles Kian et Rian, de sa tante Susanne, de sa mère Elyanne, de ses quatre cousines An-julie, An-josie, An-jenie et Inann, de son cousin Edhann, de ses soeurs Annabeth et Annahn et de son frère Brian.

Seuls demeuraient son père Jian, sa cousine An-jamie et son cousin Hallan, ses deux soeurs Annabel et Anna, ses quatre frères Nilian et Silian, les jumeaux Killian et Illian ainsi que lui-même.

Donc, à part lui-même ils étaient trois à devoir accompagner la Mère de la Luxure : Hallan (qui semblait ne devoir sa survie que parce qu'il avit taper dans l'oeil de la démone), Anna (qui possédait l'intéressant don de double-vue. Elle ne voyait non pas dans l'avenir, mais à n'importe quel endroit de la planète ce qu'il se passait en temps réel, très pratique pour l'espionnage) et bizarrement Nilian, malgré ses dix ans (en fait, Astaroth n'avait pas voulut l'éradiquer parce que c'était le seul de la bande à avoir les cheveux roses, comme elle. Il ne devait sa survie qu'au narcissisme aigü dont était atteinte leur Mère).

Julian se finit par se lever, et abandonner son lit d'habitude si accueillant. Il n'arriverait pas à dormir cette nuit. Alors autant aller se changer les idées... en allant rendre visite à l'une de ses charmantes demoiselles mortelles, non ?

OoO

Le lendemain, trois choses se assèrent simultanément : une jolie blonde s'éveillait suite à un sommeil long d'environ 20 heures, une puissante démone entraînait quatre de ses réticients sujets vers des mondes qui leur étaient inconnus jusque alors, et un jeune Prince partait à la rencontre de ses espions de la célèbre école de sorcellerie écossaise.

La jolie blonde se réveilla calme, et reposée (il le fallait bien, après tout le temps qu'elle avait passé à dormir !). Et regretta de s'être éveillée ce matin-là, quand sa suivante/garde du corps/future ex-ex-meilleure amie l'amena à une démone qui nous est bien connue et qu'elle aprendrait à craindre, la grande/géniale/Intendante/Miss-Je-Sais-Tout Aliranimismu !

Car c'était bien beau d'avoir la _connaissance_... encore fallait-il posséder la _pratique _! En gros, Cassandra devait apprendre à maîtriser tous les sorts dont Alira lui avait révéler l'existence... Car bien qu'elle sache _comment_ les utiliser, elle ne savait pas encore maîtriser sa magie. Et donc, elle était pour l'instant incapable de réaliser le moindre sortilège.

Petite précision utile à savoir, quant à ce qu'Alira a donné comme connaissances à Cassandra : le fait de trier les souvenirs prenant énormément de temps et d'énergie, Aliranimismu s'est « contentée » de transférer une copie de tous ses souvenirs des six années précédentes à Cass. Bref, Cass possède non seulement le savoir quasi-encyclopédique de l'énervante préfète-parfaite de Poudlard, mais elle a aussi connaissance de tout ce qu'il s'est passé durant la période où celle-ci a joué les étudiantes modèles. C'est-à-dire qu'elle connaît TOUT du trio d'or, et a déjà un bel aperçu des autres étudiants et des professeurs. Ce qui allait l'aider à réaliser sa petite vengeance personnelle...

Mais bien sûr, pour posséder la pratique à la façon « sorcière », encore fallait-il qu'elle possède une baguette ! Et pour cela, quoi de mieux qu'un magasin autre que celui d'Ollivander ? (après tout, officiellement elle pratiquait déjà la magie depuis belle lurette... et avait donc déjà une baguette. Il fallait alors éviter les magasins les plus connus, tels ceux d'Olliander et de Gregorovitch)

En ce beau matin d'août, Cassandra recroisa le chemin de celui par qui tout était arrivé, j'ai nommé Crépuscule Angeles dè Calabr'om Hosti y Marann'duil. C'était quoi ? La deuxième ou la troisième fois qu'elle le voyait ? Et pourtant, elle était toujours aussi choquée par l'existence même du frère d'Aube, et revoyait ce regard cette nuit-là, lorsqu'elle se tordait de douleur, et que lui la regardait simplement, sans aucune émotion...

Crépuscule incarnait le vrai démon aux yeux de Cassandra. Il lui faisait peur. Il ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Pour elle, il était vraiment une graine du Mal...

Et pourtant, elle se retrouvait de nouveau face à lui.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Aliranimismu leur saisit un bras à tous deux et sa vision s'altéra, elle ressentit cette bizarre sensation au creux du ventre...

Elle vacilla lorsque le paysage qui était évidemment complétement différent) se fit net. Elle serait certainement tombée si la poigne de la démone ne la retenait. Dès qu'elle eut retrouvé un semblant d'équilibre, elle se dégagea et commença immédiatement à insectiver l'Intendante :

-Mais où est-ce que l'on est, encore ? Pourquoi nous sommes là ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici, _lui _?!

-Nous nous trouvons à Montevideo, en Uruguay. Nous sommes ici car tu as besoin d'une baguette magique, et _il_ est là car c'est un parfait bilingue anglais/espagnol, répondit calmement Alira.

-Mécontente de me voir, ô maîtresse du Mal ? la nargua Crépuscule, plus qu'amusé de la situation.

Cass prit le parti de se taire, l'ignorant avec dédain. Ooohh comme elle le détestait ! Qu'il aille donc pourrir en enfer ! « Enfin, dans un endroit approchant » se rectifia-t-elle mentalement, prenant conscience qu'il y vivait déjà.

Cass se fit entraîner vers une bâtisse à l'aspect misérable, dont l'intérieur était tapissé d'étagères poussièreuses. Une octagénaire apparut et elle posa une question. Évidemment, Cass ne comprit pas. Crépuscule prit la parole et discuta avec la vieille femme pendant plusieurs minutes, la désignant du doigt à plusieurs reprises. Finalement, il se tourna de concert avec la vieillarde vers elle :

-Monte sur le tabouret à ta droite. Es-tu droitière ou gauchère ?

-Droitière.

Cré reprit la conversation avec la femme et celle-ci s'approcha, armée d'un mètre-ruban qui entreprit de prendre les mesures de lui-même. La femme prit quelques notes dans un calepin puis lui fit signe de descendre du tabouret et elle trottina d'étagère en étagère, extrayant des boîtes à la propreté aussi douteuse que celle du reste de la boutique.

D'autorité, elle présenta une boîte ouverte à Cass qui s'empara du bout de bois, et se sentit très stupide, tout-à-coup. Les bribes de la mémoire d'Aliranimismu se décidant à se rendre utiles, Cass brandit la baguette en direction de Crépuscule.

Et elle ne put se retenir de rire en voyant la coupe de cheveux dévastée du démon, on aurait dit qu'un gang de pétards était passé par là...

L'octagénaire lui reprit la baguette et lui présenta une autre boîte. Cette fois, ce fut une des étagères qui s'effondra... la troisième, enfin, parut lui convenir : en la saisissant, elle sentit un courant chaud la traverser toute entière, et lorsqu'elle l'agita, des étincelles bleues et violettes en sortirent...

-Vingt-sept centimètres et trois millimètres, bois de cèdre, ventricule de dragon. Caractérielle mais utile dans les enchantements et la métamorphose, traduisit Crépuscule après avoir écouté les marmonements de la vieille.

Les démons la payèrent, puis ils sortirent tous trois de la boutique et rentrèrent à Londres. L'entraînement de Cassandra pouvait enfin commencer...

OoO

Loin de là, dans un autre monde... dans une autre dimension pour tout vous dire, cinq démons pataugeaient dans un marécage brumeux, quatre pestant en silence contre la cinquième, qui elle ne se gênait pas pour pester à voix haute contre le maître des lieux :

-Quelle idée, enfin, de vivre dans un endroit pareil ! Jamais de soleil, des moustiques à la pelle... Aïe ! (elle en écrasa un), et de la boue, de l'eau sale et verdâtre, partout ! Eurk !

Bien sûr, il y avait du soleil... foutrement bien caché par le brouillard permanent.

Après une demi-heure de pataugements supplémentaires, celle qui menait –de toute évidence- le groupe s'arrêta devant une curieuse excavation du sol, dans de la roche, denuée d'eau...

Astaroth s'enfonça dedans, intimant aux quatre autres de la suivre –et gare à celui qui ne suivrait pas ses ordres !-, et elle recommença à pester sur le manque de luminosité...

Elle ignora les os blanchis depuis des millénaires qui s'accumulaient –la grotte dans laquelle ils venaient d'entrer ressemblait vaguement à des catacombes- et elle avança. Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans une énorme cavité. Une lente respiration se faisait entendre, et une masse immense semblait bouger dans le noir. Astaroth lança des boules enflammées vers le plafond, qui illuminèrent la scène.

La _créature_ (aucun autre mot ne semblait correct pour en parler) dormait profondément. Elle avait la taille d'un nundu, plus grande qu'un dragon, et était d'un horrible blanc crayeux. Elle ressemblait vaguement à un crocodile, avec sa grande gueule pleine de crocs aussi longs qu'un humain. Divergaient la crinière de lion qu'elle arborait, et l'arrière-train semblable à celui d'un hippotame pourvu de la queue d'un crocodile. En voyant la créature, on savait d'où les égyptiens tenaient leur description de la _Grande Dévoreuse_, ce monstre mythique qui dévorait les coeurs impurs...

Astaroth semblait vexée. Visiblement, elle n'appréciait pas trop que la créature ignore sa présence... un jet de magie rose s'échappa de ses doigts et alla frapper le ventre de la créature. La respiration s'arrêta. Il eut un temps mort, puis l'immense masse se releva, et deux yeux rouges s'ouvrirent pour les scruter.

Sur les cinq succubes et incubes, seule une ne fut pas tétanisée :

-Salut ma grosse, il était temps que tu te lèves ! Y'a un de tes descendants demi-démon qui fout la merde chez les humains, alors on te réveille juste à temps pour l'exécution ! T'auras une place de premier choix, t'inquiète pas !

La créature claqua des machoires en direction d'Astaroth, comme si elle voulait la bouffer, et la succube répliqua avec un autre jet de magie rose sur le museau, avec une petite remarque à sa sauce :

-Si t'as quelque chose à redire, parle-moi en face, au lieu d'exhiber tes crocs, ma grosse !

Et elle ponctua sa phrase d'une petite tape entre les narines. Et sa main passa à travers le corps... Corps qui devint flou, le temps de lentement muter vers une apparence plus... humanoïde. Spectrale, toujours d'un blanc crayeux, la créature ne possédait pas de jambes mais une sorte de queue faite de fumée et flottait. Le faciès déformé ressemblait ne perdait pas sa ressemblance avec celui des reptiles, le nez aplati, les yeux rouges en fente, les crocs dépassant de la bouche.

-Astaroth, fit la créature d'une voix d'outre-tombe, qu'est-ce que tu as crée comme emmerdes, _encore_ ?

* * *

[1] _punt aan de lijn_: pour tous les non-néerlandophones (la majorité des gens qui lisent cette fic si je ne me trompe pas, et pour tous les belges qui n'apprennent pas leurs leçons) ça veut simplement dire "point, à la ligne" (si vous n'aviez pas déjà deviné).

* * *

À mon grand malheur, les examens sont bien trop proches à mon goût (je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi je commence la semaine prochaine) donc je ne peux rien promettre, mais je ferai tout mon possible pour que le prochain chapitre soit posté en temps et en heure!

Tschüss,

Shadd-qui-espère-que-vous-avez-apprécié ^^


	12. Chapitre XI

**Auteur:** Shadd la Akajo's King (anciennement "Lady Ange Shadow")

**Disclaimer:** petit pote Potter n'est pas à moi, pas plus que son monde et ses copains. Par contre, cette histoire l'est, tout comme les nouveaux personnages et lieux qui vous sont inconnus.

**Note:** Soyez heureux! À la minute où j'écris ceci, je viens de finir les chapitres 15 et 16, où je m'arrange pour réaliser ce qui est prémédité...

**Note 2:** Examens, ô stress intense! Quand je publierais le prochain chapitre, ce sera la veille de mes résultats... hirp, quelle horreur!

**Note 3**: MERCI À TOUS LES GENTILS LECTEURS QUI LAISSENT DES COMMENTAIRES! Ca me fait super plaisir! Z'vous z'aime! X3

Note 4: fic dédiée à_ Lady Shadow Cassandra_ ^ ^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Green Eyes Demons**

* * *

**Prince**

* * *

Rappel:

Arsenic Thanatos (...) de Luxiria y Mora del'Vanesco y Calastos de Mne'Sil-Doloniel Arkatria: nom démoniaque d'Harry Potter, Prince des Incubes et des Succubes.

Astaroth : fille de Lucky, la Luxure. _Succube_.

Cassandra: sa charmante et récalcitrante épouse, moldue (jusqu'alors).

Aliranimismu Valandil (...) dè Calab'om Hosti y Marann'duil, dite Hortense du Valcour-Belfroi et Hermione Jane Granger: 217 ans, Intendante du Palais.

Léviathan: fille de Hate, l'Envie. _Huldre_ (spectre de la taille d'un nundu d'un blanc crayeux, yeux rouges. Assimilé à la _Grande Dévoreuse _dans la culture égyptienne).

Hate: la Haine. Apparence d'une adolescente aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs. Jumelle de Lucky. Aime la convaincre de créer des relations amoureuses qui finissent en bain de sang.

**Chapitre onze :**

-_Rictusempra !_

Quelques étincelles argentées sortirent de la baguette de Cassandra, sans plus d'effet. Elle en avait maaaaaaarre ! Deux journées entières qu'elle passait à essayer de maîtriser ces fichus sorts ! Et sa baguette n'était pas très coopérative...

-Essayez encore ! lui intima la voix de l'Intendante.

D'un geste rapide, Cassandra répéta la formule en visant l'Intendante... un violent rayon argenté sorti de sa baguette, parfaite exécution du sortilège de Chatouillis, alla s'écraser... contre le mur, à trois bons mètres de sa cible.

-Beaucoup mieux, Grande Épouse ! Par contre, il faudrait que vous amélioriez votre manière de viser... le sortilège suivant est celui d'allégresse, n'hésitez pas à prendre en joue le mannequin, spécialement mis dans cette salle pour que vous vous en serviez, plutôt que moi...

OoO

Deux jours qu'il n'avait pas vu Cassandra... deux jours qu'il ne pouvait pas lui pourrir la vie. Arsenic pensa distraitement qu'il allait bientôt tomber en dépression, si on continuait à l'empêcher de taquiner son épouse. Et s'il était encore retenu plus longtemps en compagnie de sa ô-combien-détestable ancêtre, et de « l'invitée-surprise » de celle-ci, j'ai nommée Léviathan, démone de l'Envie, une espèce de gros reptile immatériel.

Il devait bien supporter les rires sadiquo-démoniaques de la vieille et les regards envieux (c'était le mot !) de Léviathan sur son corps. Apparement, les Huldres (le peuple fondé par Léviathan) pouvaient prendre possession du corps de n'importe quel être vivant... mais ce faisant, ils tuaient la personne dont ils volaient le corps, et pourrissaient au bout de quelques jours, ce qui les obligeaient à abandonner le corps. C'était de cette manière absolument ignoble qu'ils se reproduisaient avec les humains, et ça expliquait la mort de nombreuses personnes... leur désir de posséder le corps était si fort qu'ils tuaient. Pour se nourrir, ils plongeaient leur gueule monstrueuse et immatérielle dans un corps, se saississaient du coeur en la matérialisant, puis le dégustait sans rien manger d'autre dans le corps.

Comme compagnie, franchement il y avait mieux.

-Arsyyyyyyyyy !!!!

Il grimaça en entendant le diminutif par lequel son exécrable ancêtre l'appellait. Elle n'avait absolument aucuns goûts, et se foutait de ses protestations comme de son premier meurtre.

Surtout, si elle l'appellait c'était certainement pour lui faire répéter –une fois de plus- le plan qu'elle avait imaginer pour sa victoire sur Voldemort...

Il avait des courbatures rien que d'y penser.

OoO

Deux jours passèrent à nuveau. Deux jours au cours desquels Cassandra apprit à maîtriser bien d'autres sorts, deux jours qu'Arsenic passa dans la dimension démoniaque, en compagnie de deux des Sept, à la recherche des corps des cinq autres manquants pour provoquer leur réveil.

_Flashback_

Les sept mondes équivalents étaient très différents les uns des autres. La preuve avec celui des Incubes et Succubes qui bénéficiait d'un climat tropical permanent et de saisons de pluie, envahit par la végétation et doté de montagnes et de plateaux ; celui des Huldres était un vaste territoire marécageux nauséabond et brumeux, qui s'alternait avec de larges pans de roches ; et maintenant celui des Yuukies (représentants de la Paresse, menés par Mammon) qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un paysage interminable fait de neige et de glace.

Trois démons bataillaient pour avancer dans cette glaciale contrée ; deux volaient, protégés par un sort chauffant, le troisième, gigantesque, flottait, immatériel, au dessus du sol gelé.

La mémoire défaillante des deux Mères de leur race faisait que pour trouver la demeure de Mammon, Père de la Paresse, ils tournaient en rond. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée d'un immense bloc de glace brute, où l'on avait grossièrement creusé un tunnel, qui les mirent néenmoins à l'abri du vent et de la neige.

Ceux qui incarnaient la Paresse avaient vraiment bien incarné leur péché, aucune décoration ou fioriture, des trous béants (même pas de portes ! C'était dire... ) donnaient sur des salles de tailles variées, toujours vides. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils progressaient, la harde de démons sentit d'étranges vibrations, au sol et dans l'air. Bien sûr, ils se dirigèrent vers sa source... ce qui fut un peu plus compliqué que prévu, car s'y retrouver dans le labyrinthe de glace n'était pas _si_ facile que ça, surtout que les vibrations traversaient les murs... imperméables à leurs sorts, qu'il fallait donc contourner.

Ils finirent par arriver dans la salle d'où venaient les vibrations. Ce fut pour trouver une espèce de... d'être vaguement humanoïde, haut d'au moins trois mètres, et large de presque autant, couvert d'une épaisse fourrure argentée, roulé sur lui-même dans un coin de la salle, au milieu d'un tas de feuilles en décomposition, de squelettes de rongeurs blancs comme neige, et de poils divers.

La chose... ronflait. Fortement. Si fortement qu'ils se sentaient osciller à chacunes de ses inspirations et de ses expirations. De plus, la bestiole devait avoir un sommeil agité, car elle gigotait, provoquant des tremblements dans le sol.

Léviathan claqua ses mâchoires d'un air agacé et Astaroth fit la moue.

-Arsy, tu as devant toi l'ancêtre de ceux que vous appelliez « yétis », le Yuukie Mammon.

-Répugnante créature, commenta l'Huldre en regardant avec mépris le Yuukie au milieu de tous les détritus.

Arsenic se demanda vaguement _comment_ se faisait-il que ce qui constituait la paillasse du démon n'ait pas encore totalement disparu si il dormait depuis aussi longtemps qu'on le prétendait (quelques millénaires, quand même).

-Je me demande... si le Seigneur Mammon sera disposé à se recréer une descendance dès son réveil.

Les yeux d'Astaroth brillèrent de convoitise, et le Prince, et la Grande Dévoreuse eurent une geste de dégoût à la pensée d'une sexualité potencielle chez la boule de poils.

-Ne fais pas cette tête-là, Arsy. Tu ne connais pas encore l'imbattable réputation des Yuukies... ils sont paresseux, bien sûr, mais quand ils effectuent (en général pour se simplifier la vie et avoir par la suite moins d'efforts à fournir) une action, ils le font toujours à fond et sont connus pour être très minutieux, pour ne jamais abandonner une tâche... quand les Yuukies se décident à assurer leur descendance, sache d'abord qu'ils sont très fertiles (ça leur évite de trop devoir s'épuiser dans le sport en chambre) et surtout, on prétend que leurs talents au lit valent amplement ceux de notre peuple... pour en avoir fait l'expérience, une fois (c'était avec un jeune Yuukie, normalement ils ne s'épuisent qu'avec un partenaire humain, c'est rare qu'ils se décident à faire des efforts avec un partenaire non-humain juste pour le _plaisir_), je peux te jurer qu'ils méritent amplement leur réputation... une fois motivés, les Yuukis sont presque toujours les meilleurs.

Arsenic décida de ne pas commenter et il interrogea son ancêtre sur la manière de réveiller Mammon. Elle parut surprise de sa question.

-Et bien, c'est comme pour chacun d'entre-nous : juste un transfert de magie sur son corps pour qu'il sorte de son état d'hibernation. Bon, je crois qu'il lui faudra aussi un sort de douleur léger pour qu'il daigne sortir de son sommeil mais... n'est-ce pas comme ça que tu as fais pour moi ?

Il haussa les épaules. En vérité, il avait suivi son instinct mais ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il avait fait.

-Ensemble, Lev ?

-Avec plaisir, Ro !

Deux rayons de lumière, l'un rose et l'autre noir jaillirent des deux démones pour s'écraser sur Mammon.

La respiration du démon s'accéléra, il commença à tressauter sur lui-même. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et hurla en se tenant le postérieur.

Léviathan éclata de rire et Mammon se leva, chançelant légèrement.

_COMMENT OSES-TU, LÉVIATHAN ?!?!_

Arsenic sursauta. Il ne l'avait pas vue venir, celle-là ! Le démon avait hurlé, et pourtant il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche...

Astaroth lui fit un clin d'oeil et lui murmura sur le ton de la confidence :

-Les Yuukies sont tellement paresseux qu'ils ne parlent que rarement. Ils ont donc développé des pouvoirs télépathiques très puissants.

Puis elle s'éloigna et alla enlaçé Mammon par derrière :

-Coucou mon chou ! Je t'ai manqué ?

_Ro ! Ça faisait longtemps... Depuis combien est-ce que je dors ? Et pourquoi es-tu ici ? La dernière fois que je t'ai vue, tu tentais –une fois de plus- de te glisser dans les draps de Lucifer..._

-Tes infos datent, mon tout beau, de quelques millénaires, quand même ! Ça fait quelques milliers d'année que je n'ai plus touché les draps de Lulu... 'faudra que je m'y remette, d'ailleurs ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras toujours mon préféré...

_Avec Bélial, Lilith, et tous tes milliers d'autres amants ! Tu ne me la feras pas à moi, Ro !_

Astaroth fit la moue, qu'y pouvait-elle si elle les aimait tous ?

_À part ça, pourquoi m'avez-vous réveillé ? Je dormais si bien..._

-Regarde autour de toi, Ma. Tous les tiens sont morts. Tu vas devoir te recréer une descendance... comme chacun d'entre-nous.

_Tous les démons sont-ils morts ?_

-Non. Les demi-démons et leur descendance, Lucifer, ainsi que quelques Incubes et Succubes sont encore de ce monde. Et nous, bien évidemment.

_Que s'est-il passé ?_

-Plus tard, Ma. Nous t'avons réveiller car nous avons notre déclencheur. Le 666ième descendant de Ro –tu te souviens ? Il l'a réveillé, et maintenant c'est elle qui nous réveille. Lorsque les Sept seront de nouveau debout, le gamin ira dans la dimension humaine, pour réveiller Ève. Il est temps que Notre Mère À Tous revienne parmi nous.

_Et où est ce « gamin » ?_

-Bon sang, vous allez arrêter de me traiter de gamin, oui ?!

-... il est là.

Le Yuukie jaugea le jeune démon du regard, puis s'en détourna.

_Y a-t-il autre chose dont je devrais être au courant ?_

-Rien d'important, Ma-chéri ! Je te transmettrai ma mémoire dès que tu seras un peu plus... réveillé, okay ?

Astaroth n'attendit pas la réponse du démon et sortit à vive allure de la demeure de glace suivie du Prince.

-Je nous ramène chez les humains.

Elle lui attrapa la main et, quelques secondes plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans un coin paumé de l'Alaska.

-Je... vais à la chasse. Fais ce que tu veux pour l'instant. Je reviendrai te chercher quand j'aurai besoin de toi.

Et elle disparut.

Arsenic n'avait pas eu besoin de commenter, il avait reconnu la lueur dans les yeux de son ancêtre, une lueur qu'il savait avoir déjà eue... le désir. Un désir si fort, si puissant, qu'on ne pouvait que s'y plier.

Malgré le fait qu'il en mourrait d'envie, il ne retourna pas à Londres pour embêter sa chère et tendre. Il changea quelque peu (et avec beaucup de difficultés, ça lui mit un certain temps) ses traits, son physique et alla se balader dans tous les coins sorciers qu'il connaissait. Il avait envie de n'être qu'un anonyme parmis les anonymes, juste un homme dans la foule...

_Fin du flashback_

OoO

Arsenic ne rentra pas « chez lui » ce jour-là, ni le jour suivant. Le jour encore après, son chemin croisa celui d'une personne –enfin, si telle on pouvait la qualifier- qu'il n'avait vue qu'une fois.

C'était une adolescente qui semblait avoir son âge, elle semblait banale –cheveux noirs, yeux noirs- à ceci près qu'elle était assise dans les airs.

-Me reconnais-tu, démon ?

Il n'eut même pas besoin de la détailler plus que cela, ses traits étaient inoubliables, comme ceux de ses soeurs.

-Dame Hate...

Il s'inclina.

-Vois-tu, démon, tout comme mes soeurs j'ai béni ton union... que penses-tu qu'il en résultera ?

Il ne répondit pas. Après tout, son union avait été bénie sous le signe du Destin et de la Fatalité, de la Vie et de la Mort, de l'Amour et de la Haine ; de l'Espoir, aussi.

Qu'aurait-il pu répondre ? Son union semblait autant sous les mauvais que les bons augures.

-Dans trois jours, tu vas tuer l'un des descendants de Léviathan, le dernier d'une longue lignée. Même s'il n'est qu'un... une sorte de sorcier, et inférieur en bien des points à ses ancêtres, il est né de mon sang. N'aie crainte, tu le vaincras. Cependant...

Arsenic frémit, il savait que la moindre parole des Dames pouvait bouleverser l'Univers entier, un seul mot et il était foutu...

-Cependant, tu peux comprendre que j'ai un peu de mal avec ça. Ton union a été placée sous le signe de la Haine. Qu'il en soit ainsi. J'ai longuemment conversé avec mes soeurs. Je les ai convaincue. Fate te prédit que tu vas faire une découverte en fouillant ton arbre généalogique, surtout pour ce qui est de ta famille vivant encore –ne crois pas qu'Astaroth soit ta seule famille. Sais-tu ce qu'est la haine ?

Surpris par le brusque changement de sujet, il ne répondit pas et elle enchaîna :

-Certains affirment que la haine est une forme d'amour. Ou que l'amour est une forme de haine. Dans les deux cas, Haine et Amour sont complémentaires. Lucky t'a promis un enfant de ton épouse actuelle ? Tu l'auras. Tu en auras même soixante-six avec elle, sur la longue existence que vous vivrez. Mais je te prédis qu'un jour, Cassandra découvrira quelque chose dont il aurait mieux valu qu'elle ne prenne pas connaissance. Et elle te haïra. Aussi longtemps viviez-vous, jamais vous n'aurez une vie de couple douce et paisible. Elle aura des enfants dont tu ne seras pas le père, et inversément. Pourtant, ce sera la seule femme dont tu seras véritablement épris. Mais jamais n'espèrez vivre dans un bonheur total, car je ne serai jamais loin... l'ombre de la Haine plane à vos côtés.

Et sans autre avertissement, elle disparut.


	13. Chapitre XII

**Auteur:** Shadd la Akajo's King (anciennement "Lady Ange Shadow")

**Disclaimer:** petit pote Potter n'est pas à moi, pas plus que son monde et ses copains. Par contre, cette histoire l'est, tout comme les nouveaux personnages et lieux qui vous sont inconnus.

**Note:** c'est officiel... (non, ma caisse n'a pas été tunée xD) la fic comportera 20 chapitres, et je suis occupée à écrire le dernier! Pas d'inquiétudes, une suite est prévue...

**Note 2:** Beuheu, j'ai le résultat de mes exams demain!!!

**Note 3**: MERCI À TOUS LES GENTILS LECTEURS QUI LAISSENT DES COMMENTAIRES! Ca me fait super plaisir! Z'vous z'aime! X3

Note 4: fic dédiée à_ Lady Shadow Cassandra_ ^ ^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Green Eyes Demons**

* * *

**Prince**

* * *

Rappel:

Arsenic Thanatos (...) de Luxiria y Mora del'Vanesco y Calastos de Mne'Sil-Doloniel Arkatria: nom démoniaque d'Harry Potter, Prince des Incubes et des Succubes.

Astaroth : fille de Lucky, la Luxure. _Succube_.

Cassandra: la charmante et récalcitrante épouse d'Arsenic, moldue (jusqu'alors).

Aliranimismu Valandil (...) dè Calab'om Hosti y Marann'duil, dite Hortense du Valcour-Belfroi et Hermione Jane Granger: 217 ans, Intendante du Palais.

Léviathan: fille de Hate, l'Envie. _Huldre_ (spectre de la taille d'un nundu d'un blanc crayeux, yeux rouges. Assimilé à la _Grande Dévoreuse _dans la culture égyptienne).

Mammon: fils de Destiny, la Paresse. _Yuukie_ (haut de 3 mètres de haut, recouvert d'une épaisse fourrure argentée, possède d'importants pouvoirs psychiques).

Julian du clan An: 289 ans (en paraît 25), cheveux auburn, yeux rouges. Membre de la garde rapprochée d'Arsenic. _Incube._

Sandria, _Changeline_ : peau recouverte d'une fourrure orangée, cheveux hirsutes bruns d'où ressortent ses oreilles de chat. Griffes et yeux de couleur bleue. Lascive et paresseuse de nature. Membre de la garde rapprochée.

Maren, _Elfe noir_: peau noire, cheveux blancs et yeux jaunes à la pupille fendue, fait partie d'une race de tueurs à tendance psychopathe.

Syria, _Vouivre_: cheveux bruns, yeux noirs, très belle. À partir de la taille, corps de serpent. Salive et morsure empoisonnée. Possède un pouvoir de la Terre. Membre de la garde rapprochée.

Eurasian, _Meneur de loups_: sorte de sorcier accompagné d'une meute de loups. Vêtu de peaux de bêtes, mal-rasé, pue comme pas possible, vu qu'il se lave peu souvent.

Joshua, _Drow_: peau, yeux et cheveux bleus. Sexe féminin. Aime noyer les gens. Vit habituellement dans l'eau. Membre de la garde rapprochée.

Destiny: la Destinée. Semble avoir la vingtaine. Cheveux et yeux bleu foncé. Forme la paire avec Fate. _Dame._

Hate: la Haine. Apparence d'une adolescente aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs. Jumelle de Lucky. Aime la convaincre de créer des relations amoureuses qui finissent en bain de sang. _Dame._

**Chapitre douze :**

Peu de temps après sa rencontre avec Hate, Arsenic fut ramené à Square Grimmaud par Julian. Là l'attendaient Astaroth et le reste de sa garde rapprochée.

-Ah, Arsy ! la salua Astaroth tandis que les autres occupants de la pièce s'inclinaient brièvement devant lui.

-Astaroth...

-J'ai une excellente nouvelle ! J'ai envoyé une lettre à... l'erreur là... Voldemort... ce matin-même en ton nom, le défiant de te battre dans trois jours ! Tu te rends compte ! Dans trois jours tu seras encore plus adulé par les humains-sorciers que tu ne l'es maintenant, tu n'auras qu'à te servir parmis eux ! Dès qu'un héritier sera mis au monde, bien sûr...

-...

-Quoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non rien, tout est... parfait. Vraiment.

-Tant mieux ! Je te laisse vaquer aujourd'hui, nous ferons juste une petite révision de ce que j'ai prévu demain... En attendant, j'ai encore des démons à réveiller, moi ! Au fait, pendant ton absence, j'ai réveillé Satan et Lev s'est occupée de Belzébuth... ne reste que Lilith et Bélial ! N'est-ce pas meeeeeerveilleux ?

-Si, si.

-Bon, à demain alors ! Profite bien de ta journée, cher Prince !

Et elle repartit, le laissant seul avec ses gardes.

Il soupira, avant de commencer à écouter les différents rapports.

OoO

-Donc, pour résumer : Eurasian et toi, Joshua, avez été engagé à Poudlard dans le personnel de l'école ; Julian, tu n'as pas eu le temps de faire grand chose à part sauver ta peau ; Sandria, tu es désormais une journaliste en herbe pour la Gazette du Sorcier ; Maren, tu as conclu un accord passager avec Voldemort ; et toi Syria tu as _enfin_ mis la main sur le décorateur qui va me retaper correctement cette fichue baraque ?!

Les six acquiesçèrent, puis Arsenic leur donna leurs nouveaux ordres :

-Bon. Eurasian, Joshua, vous devez avoir quartiers libres jusqu'à la rentrée. Pendant les trois jours qui vont suivre, je veux que l'un d'entre-vous surveille les alentours de cette maison, et l'autre un endroit que je vais vous désigner sur la carte. Julian, tu rentres au Palais et tu me tiens au courant de tout ce qu'il s'y passe. Sandria, tu peux préparer un papier en exclusivité sur les fiançailles d'Harry Potter avec Cassandra du Valcour-Belfroi. Maren, tu retournes chez Voldemort et je veux connaitre toutes les conséquences de la missive qu'a envoyée Astaroth ce matin. Syria, arrange-toi pour que ton décorateur soit prêt avec toute une équipe pour demain matin à la première heure. Il peut venir faire du repérage (en ta compagnie, bien sûr, surveille-le !) en fin d'après-midi. Des questions ?

-Aucunes, Prince.

-Bien. Exécution !

OoO

-_Reducto !_

Cass afficha un sourire satisfait en voyant oeuvrer l'exécution parfaite de son sortilège. Finalement, c'était plutôt drôle d'apprendre à maîtriser tous ces sorts ! Elle désenchanta rapidement en remarquant qu'elle avait un spectateur imprévu, dont elle se serait bien passée, qui n'était nul autre que celui qui lui avait passé la bague au doigt.

-Que fais-tu ici ? interrogea-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

-C'est toujours un plaisir que de voir à quel point je t'ai manqué, ces derniers jours ! J'ai pensé qu'une petite pause te ferrait du bien... Aliranimismu !

-Oui ?

-Emmène-nous dans un endroit sorcier où nous pouvons faire les boutiues en toute tranquillité, en-dehors de la Grande Bretagne !

-À vos ordres.

La démone se saisit de leurs mains et les fit apparaître à... New-York, la ville où il y avait tellement de monde que chacun devenait un anonyme.

Arsenic contempla Cassandra quelques instants, puis s'adressa de nouveau à l'Intendante :

-Refais-lui une garde-robe selon les normes sorcières ! Qu'elle ait au moins une tenue pour chaque occasion ! Rendez-vous ici à dix-huit heures, je vais me balader...

OoO

Ô le calvaire, ô le supplice, ô la torture suprême et ultime !

Vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point il peut être... effrayant de faire les magasins avec une démone qui a pour charge de refaire votre garde-robe !

Cet après-midi, Cass avait essayé plus de fringues qu'elle n'en avait porté durant sa vie ! Elle avait passé son temps dans les cabines d'essayage, et pourtant crevait de mal aux pieds et utilisait n'importe quel prétexte pour s'asseoir.

Ce soir-là, une fois revenus à Londres, elle partit direcement s'effondrer sur son lit, remarquant au passage avec horreur qu'avec le décalage horaire, il lui restait bien peu de temps pour dormir, au vu de sa fatigue.

Même si le geste partait d'une bonne intention (ce dont elle doutait. Comment un démon pouvait-il avoir de bonnes intentions ?) elle maudit Arsenic ce soir-là également, comme tous les soirs depuis que son calvaire avait commencé.

OoO

L'ambiance du repas, ce soir-là, fut étrange. Personne ne parlait, et tous s'observaient. Plus tard, dans la chambre, Cassandra se sentit gênée. Elle devait dormir avec... lui, elle savait qu'il ne se passerait rien –enfin, à priori- mais l'idée de partager le même lit alors qu'elle s'était réhabituée à dormir seule lui paraissait étrange. Et dérangeante. Comment vouliez-vous qu'elle dorme tranquillement alors qu'un démon de la _luxure_, hyper canon en plus devait être à moins d'un mètre de vous ?

Ces pensées furent les prémices d'une nuit sans sommeil pour Cassandra.

OoO

Le lendemain à l'aube, Arsenic se leva, n'ignorant pas que Cassandra s'était endormie seulement quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt, visiblement tourmentée.

Il profita de son sommeil pour lui voler un furtif baiser puis se rendit au Palais, où il était attendu de pied ferme par son ancêtre et tout un bataillon d'autres Premiers de leur race.

Il n'osa même pas se plaindre en se rendant compte qu'il devrait TOUS les supporter (ce qui était un sport en soi. Déjà que supporter UN Premier était épuisant mais les sept réunis... au s'cours !) et qu'ils assisteraient tous, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à la journée du lendemain.

OoO

-Arsy ! Viens là que je te présente Satan !

Le Prince quitta du regard les Premiers qu'il connaissait déjà –Léviathan qui mastiquait avec un plaisir évident ce qu'il semblait être un coeur, et Mammon qui s'était assoupi sur un des luxueux canapé- pour s'approcher d'Astaroth et du démon avec lequel elle discutait.

Satan était lui aussi très grand. Le détail le plus frappant était ses yeux d'un gris intense, qui vous transperçaient comme une lame, d'une froideur sans égale. Ses connaissances innées lui apprirent que Satan se rapetissait, vu qu'il était normalement le plus grand démon présent (plus grand même que Lev !), et aussi qu'il était un Nephilim, un géant d'une force et d'une beauté durement égalable, mais d'un orgueil et d'une vanité à toute épreuve.

-Ainsi, c'est toi le démon qui a survécu à Hénoch et Baruch.

Les yeux semblaient vouloir le transpercer, et sa voix était à peine plus chaleureuse que l'endroit où vivant Mammon. Derrière, Astaroth fit signe à Arsenic d'ignorer la remarque.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer.

Satan se permit un fin sourire.

-Bien sûr que tu es ravi. Je suis Satan.

Comme si sa seule personne suffisait à son bonheur ! Mais pour qui se prenait-il ??

Une fois de plus, Astaroth lui fit signer de passer outre la remarque.

-Sataaaannn !!

Lev venait d'appeller le démon, permettant à Arsenic de demander une explication à la vieille.

-Hénoch et Baruch étaient les deux enfants préférés de Sasa. Bien sûr, en tant que représentant de l'Orgueil, sa lignée s'est éteinte la première. Il n'est pas vraiment méchant mais ne l'insulte surtout pas, il est très fière de sa force et de son apparence naturelle, ne le critique pas si tu le vois un jour sous son vrai aspect. Il te pourrirait la vie.

-Ses descendants étaient tous comme lui ?

-Tu veux dire, aussi imbuvables ? Ça dépend, pas toujours. En tous cas, il a toujours eu énormément de succès chez les humaines, c'est un sérieux concurrent.

-ASTAROTH, MA CHÉRIE !!!

Arsenic sursauta en voyant une femme nue se cramponner au cou d'Astaroth. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, encore ??!

-Lili ! Tu m'étouffes !

-Ô ma Roro, comme tu m'as manqué ! Toi entre toutes, quelle hâte j'ai que nous reprenions nos folles batifolades dans l'eau !

-TU M'ÉTOUFFES !!!

La femme, pourvue d'une magnifique chevelure rousse et d'étincelants yeux argentés, sourit :

-Mais moi aussi, je t'aime !

Exaspérée, la Mère de la Luxure envoya finalement la dite « Lili » au tapis.

-Maudite Gourmandise, qui la pousse toujours à en faire trop et à dépasser les limites ! maugréa-t-elle. Arsy, cette _femme_ (elle désigna avec humeur le corps alangui par terre, qui s'était traîné à ses pieds) est Lilith, Mère de la Luxure. Lili, mon descendant Arsenic.

-Enchantée, petit Prince, pouffa Lili. J'ai connu ton arrière-arrière-arrière... euh, enfin bon, la cinq cents quatre-vingts-quatrième Princesse. Une sacrée coureuse de jupons, qui faisait honneur à votre lignée ! Quel dommage qu'elle soit décédée...

-... c'était il y a combien de temps ?

Qu'aurait pu demander d'autre ? Il ne savait même pas de QUI elle parlait !

-Il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça... il y a à peu près 1200 ans, il me semble... quel dommage, quand même !

-...

Avait-il réellement une tête à avoir rencontrer un ancêtre d'il y avait plus de quatre-vingts générations ? Bon, d'accord il y avait Astaroth... mais elle était un cas à part. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait la gueule de quelqu'un ayant plus de 1200 ans, comme tous les vieillards présents dans cette pièce, uh ?

À ce moment-là, Arsenic se rendit compte que pour des démons qui se traînaient plusieurs milliers d'années derrière eux, ils faisaient vraiment jeunes... A oui, mais les démons étaient éternels, il avait oublié. En gros, il ne vieillissait pas vraiment. Cool, il n'aurait jamais autan de rides que Dumbledore !

-LILITH !!!

Arsenic sursauta une deuxième en entendant le cri de rage d'un homme... euh... _incandescent_. Si si, sa chevelure précédemment brune s'était enflammée brusquement, les flammes commençant également à apparaître à ses pieds.

-Oh non, pas lui ! gémit la démone, toujours aux pieds d'Astaroth.

-LÂCHE-LA !!!

-Nan !

-LILI... !!

Les flammes commençaient à se propager sur tout le corps du grand brun, qui bouillait véritablement. Astaroth se décida à intervenir, voulant éviter que tout son précieux Palais prenne feu.

-MON BÉBÉ !!

Elle s'élança vers le démon, se dégageant de l'emprise de Lilith d'un coup de pied, et il la rattrapa, la faisant tournoyer dans les airs.

-Asta !

Le démon semblait s'être calmé, les flammes présentes sur son corps avaient brusquement refluées et il ne restait que quelques mèches enflammées dans sa chevelure.

-Mon Bébé ! Ça faisait longtemps !

-Asta ! Qu'est-ce qu'_elle_ fait ici ?!

-Mais voyons, Bébé ! C'est juste une petite réunion entre nous sept, comme au bon vieux temps ! Viens, je dois te présenter quelqu'un !

Elle l'entraîna dans le coin où étaient restés Arsenic et Lilith, dépitée.

-C'est mon descendant ! Le seul qui reste !

-Ravi, gamin !

Arsenic se prit une grande tape dans le dos qui faillit le projeter par terre, et il réussit à répondre d'une quelconque façon à l'homme devant lui, avant que celui-ci ne parte déclencher une rixe avec Satan.

-C'est qui, encore ? éructa Arsenic vers Astaroth.

-Bélial. Disons que si je devais avoir un amant plus ou moins officiel, ce serait lui. Il est toujours en concurrence avec Lilith à ce sujet d'ailleurs, ils ne peuvent pas se sacquer. C'est très drôle à observer. (sa désinvolture se disipa au profit d'une expression plus sérieuse) Il ne te reste plus qu'un Premier à rencontrer, maintenant. Belzébuth, représentant de l'Avarice, c'est un Dragon. Pas comme ceux que tu trouves dans le monde où tu as grandi, mais un véritable Dragon, qui garde précieusement son trésor, doué d'une intelligence et d'une rouerie hors du commun. Au passage, Bélial est un Balrog. Il doit y avoir une représentation de lui sur une des fresques de mes appartements. Je te la montrerai, un jour.

Elle le conduisit jusqu'à un coin moins éclairé de la pièce, où un vieil homme faisait des comptes, marmonnant des chiffres et des imprécations. Curieusement, Arsenic ne put s'empêcher de faire un lien avec Kreattur.

-Zeb ?

-Uh ?

L'homme se tourna violement et fit rapidement disparaître ses papiers d'un claquement de doigts.

-Ah, c'est toi Asta. Mes prédictions se sont réalisées, tu es la seule à qui il reste un descendant ! Je l'avais bien dit ! Quels sont les imbéciles, déjà, qui pensaient que l'arithmencie n'était pas une science exacte, hum ? Enchanté, jeune homme ! Maintenant, excusez-moi mais j'ai encore des comptes à faire !

Et il se détourna, visiblement désintéressé. Arsenic ne cessait de plier et déplier ses doigts, il avait encore de la force, le pépé !

-Moui, bon, Arsy, tu as eu de la chance que Zeb te salue, il est avare de son temps mais point de ses mots !

-En tout cas, il ne la rate pas, sa poignée de main !

-Ahlala, Arsy-chéri... toi, tu te laisses encore berné par l'apparence ! Tu sais, j'ai le même âge que lui, alors que _moi_, j'ai l'air jeune et belle... c'est son choix à lui de praître vieux et rabougri, il pense que ça lui donne une apparence de sage mais regarde !

Lentement, le visage d'Astaroth se rida, ses cheveux se raréfièrent et blanchirent, sa peau se flétrit, ses yeux perdirent de leur couleur, elle sembla se tasser sur elle-même...

-Tu vois ? fit-elle d'une voix chevrotante. Nous choississons tous ce à quoi nous ressemblons quand nous imitons les humains !

D'un coup, elle reprit l'apparence qu'elle avait précédemment.

-Tu peux faire la même chose, te vieillir ou te rajeunir à volonté... pas que tu en aies besoin pour le moment, cela étant dit. Maintenant, je veux que tu me dises dans les moindres détails le combat de demain, tel que je l'escompte.

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, puis commença, avec un ton d'écolier interrogé par sa maîtresse :

-Et bien, au début il y aura...

Il fut interrompu par un grand fracas derrière lui. Ce fut pour découvrir une scène qui lui rappellait étrangement quelque chose... un corps de femme désarticulé gisait au centre de la salle, une femme aux étranges cheveux bleus et vêtue d'une toge...

Elle se releva en réemboitant une bonne partie de ses os, dans un bruit qui faisait grincer des dents à certains démons.

-Dame Destiny... souffla une voix.

D'un coup, les huit démons présents furent à genoux devant la Dame, tête baissée en signe de respect (Arsenic s'était fait entraîné par son voisin, il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de s'agenouiller devant quiconque).

-Allons, relevez-vous ! fit la Dame d'une voix amusée.

Tous s'exécutèrent et elle s'avança vers Mammon, qui s'était réveillé en sursaut et avait plongé à plat ventre depuis son divan en guise de salut.

-Mon pauvre petit Ma...

Elle lui passa la main sur le visage, dans une caresse pleine de tendresse.

-Je t'ai encore éveillé ? Tu m'en vois désolée, mon enfant, mais j'ai un message pour toi et les autres Premiers... il est dit qu'aucuns de vous ne doit aller à l'encontre de ce qui se passera demain. Je vous interdis d'aider le descendant de demi-démon, Voldemort, mais vous pouvez aider ce jeune démon (elle désigna Arsenic) si le coeur vous en dit. Mais, dans un futur proche, sachez qu'il est hors de question d'aider ce dernier à éveiller la « Huitième ». C'est une mission dans laquelle aucun autre démon ne peut intervenir.

Elle prit le temps de les regarder chacun dans les yeux, les transperçant de son regard bleu nuit, pour finalement s'arrêter sur le Prince :

-Et enfin... prends garde des marchés que tu passes, jeune démon. Tu risquerais fort d'en regretter un, un jour...

Elle leur sourit une dernière fois pour disparaître dans un panache de fumée bleutée.

-Hé ! Gamin ! Tu es averti alors... méfie-toi !

Arsenic acquiesça sans conviction à l'injonction de Bélial. Mais pourquoi toujours lui ???!


	14. Chapitre XIII

**Auteur:** Shadd la Akajo's King (anciennement "Lady Ange Shadow")

**Disclaimer:** petit pote Potter n'est pas à moi, pas plus que son monde et ses copains. Par contre, cette histoire l'est, tout comme les nouveaux personnages et lieux qui vous sont inconnus.

**Note:** je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour le retard, mais mon père a pris un nouvel abonnement pour le téléphone, internet, etc, et ça a foiré, résultat j'ai vécu trois semaines sans internet et j'ai toujours pas de téléphone fixe. Heureusement, la TV est revenue au bout de deux jours.

**Note 2:** valà, j'ai fini d'écrire la première partie de Green Eyes Demons et j'ai les trois premiers chapitres + le prologue de la suite.

**Note 3**: je m'excuse mais j'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à toutes vos reviews, mais ce sera plus le cas la prochaine fois, promis! MERCI À TOUS LES GENTILS (ET COMPREHENSIFS) LECTEURS QUI LAISSENT DES COMMENTAIRES! Ca me fait super plaisir! Z'vous z'aime! X3

Note 4: fic dédiée à_ Lady Shadow Cassandra_ ^ ^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Green Eyes Demons**

* * *

**Prince**

* * *

Rappel:

Arsenic Thanatos (...) de Luxiria y Mora del'Vanesco y Calastos de Mne'Sil-Doloniel Arkatria: nom démoniaque d'Harry Potter, Prince des Incubes et des Succubes.

Astaroth : fille de Lucky, la Luxure. _Succube_.

Cassandra: la charmante et récalcitrante épouse d'Arsenic, moldue (jusqu'alors).

Aliranimismu Valandil (...) dè Calab'om Hosti y Marann'duil, dite Hortense du Valcour-Belfroi et Hermione Jane Granger: 217 ans, Intendante du Palais.

Mammon: fils de Destiny, la Paresse. _Yuukie_ (haut de 3 mètres de haut, recouvert d'une épaisse fourrure argentée, possède d'importants pouvoirs psychiques).

Bélial: fils de Fate, la Colère. _Balrog. _Incandescent (des flammes le recouvrent au fur et à mesure qu'il s'énerve), c'est l'amant masculin préféré d'Astaroth, Lucifer mis à part. En compétition avec Lilith.

Sandria, _Changeline_ : peau recouverte d'une fourrure orangée, cheveux hirsutes bruns d'où ressortent ses oreilles de chat. Griffes et yeux de couleur bleue. Lascive et paresseuse de nature. Membre de la garde rapprochée.

Maren, _Elfe noir_: peau noire, cheveux blancs et yeux jaunes à la pupille fendue, fait partie d'une race de tueurs à tendance psychopathe.

Destiny: la Destinée. Semble avoir la vingtaine. Cheveux et yeux bleu foncé. Forme la paire avec Fate. _Dame._

**Chapitre treize :**

Ç'aurait pu être un jour comme les autres. Seulement voilà, c'était « le » jour décidé par Astaroth (en réalité, c'était Destiny qui avait décidé qu'Astaroth choisirait ce jour-là), et on ne contredisait pas Astaroth. Surtout si vous aviez la malchance d'être son descendant direct.

Pour une ènième fois de la journée, Arsenic Thanatos de Luxiria y Mora del'Vanesco y Calastos de Mne'Sil-Doloniel Arkatria, couramment appelé Harry Potter par les humains, se retint de soupirer. À vrai dire, ça aurait fait mauvais genre, quand vous vous trouviez en face du mage noir le plus craint de son temps.

Ils ne se trouvaient pas à Poudlard, comme bien des gens auraient pu croire. Non. Astaroth avait décidé que le décor devait être encore plus grand, plus égal à son égo. Non, elle s'était décidée pour Stonehenge (après avoir fortement hésité avec la vallée des Rois en Égypte et un pan de la Grande Muraille de Chine).

De plus, pour être sûre qu'Harry Potter passe à postériorité, la Mère de la Luxure était arrivée à la conclusion que la gloire serait plus grande si le déséquilibre des forces était évident.

Donc, Arsenic devait faire face à Lord Voldemort dans toute sa puissance, assisté de ses fidèles mangemorts et de quelques autres tandis que lui-même ne pouvait compter que sur lui, Aliranimismu (qui, pour l'occasion, avait repris son identité d'Hermione), Sandria qui jouait les reporters pour la Gazette du Sorcier, et qui n'était réellement là que pour prendre des notes et des photos, Maren qui passait comme traître aux yeux du Lord et... quelques démons dissimulés ici et là.

En bref, ils n'étaient officiellement que trois contre ce qu'on pourrait appeler l'armée des Ténèbres, Sandria s'étant faite discrète (ben oui, quand même. Même si officiellement elle devait jouer les journaliste-reporters en herbe, officieusement elle était là pour veiller sur le Prince. C'était tout de même son job de départ).

-Alors, Potter ! J'ai cru comprendre que tu en avais assez de ta misérable vie... tu t'es enfin rendu compte que toute résistance à mon encontre était inutile !

-Il y aura bien un mort aujourd'hui, Voldemort –ou plutôt devrais-je dire Tom ?- mais ce ne sera pas moi...

-Pauvre fou, Dumbledore t'a bien élevé à ce que je vois ! Toute cette écoeurante attitude gryffondoresque et cette... illusion que tu poursuis, celle où tu espères me vaincre !

-Crois m'en bien, je ne suis certainement pas la marionnette du vieux directeur !

-Tu aurais pu être tellement plus, Harry ! Si seulement tu n'étais pas devenu, à l'insart du directeur, un amoureux des moldus et des sangs-de-bourbe !

Il s'adressa à ses mangemorts, ne quittant pas Harry des yeux et le pointant du doigt :

-Regardez-le mes fidèles ! Cet inconscient a osé défier Lord Voldemort ! Aujourd'hui, il payera pour son crime ! Ce soit, nous exposerons son cadavre à l'angleterre et demain, demain Dumbledore sera à nous ! Plus rien ne pourra stopper notre progression ! Demain, nous purgerons le monde des moldus et des sangs-de-bourbe, des traîtres à leur sang et de toute la vermine que contient notre monde ! MANGEMORTS !! Je vous offre sur un plateau une sang de bourbe et un traître, alors... traitez-les comme il se doit ! Mais ne touchez pas à Potter, il est à moi !!!

« C'est effrayant la manière dont la vieille a pu prévoir le comportement de Voldemort » songea Arsenic alors qu'une floppée de sorts bondissaient vers ses deux compatriotes, et qu'il créait un bouclier pour les protéger tous les trois.

Il agita sa baguette vers les mangemorts et une rafalle de vent les submergea, les forçant à reculer de quelques pas.

-MERLIN, AIDE-MOI !!! hurla-t-il, se sentant parfaitement idiot.

Il se sentit s'élever dans les airs mais ne paniqua pas. Il savait parfaitement que c'étaient les pouvoirs psychokinésistes de Mammon qui agissaient. « 'Manquerait plus que je m'illumine et l'illusion serait parfaite » grogna-t-il en pensée.

_À tes ordres, Prince_, fitune voix amusée dans son esprit.

Il voulut pousser un cri de honte et de désespoir en aperçevant des petites boules lumineuses apparues autour de lui et qui clignotaient à intervalles réguliers. Il avait la mauvaise impression de ressembler à un feu de signalisation.

-VOLDEMORT !!! hurla-t-il, mettant en pratique la suite du plan. TU ES COUPABLE DE CRIMES ODIEUX DEVANT L'HUMANITÉ !!! POUR TE PUNIR, J'INVOQUE MERLIN, MORGANE, ET TOUS LES GRANDS MAGICIENS DES TEMPS PASSÉS !!! QU'ILS ME PRÊTENT LEURS POUVOIRS ET ME LAISSENT TE PUNIR EN LEURS NOMS !!!

Encore une idée d'Astaroth, d'utiliser les noms des magiciens les plus célèbres, histoire que l'on pense qu'Arsenic n'était qu'un messager de leur part, mais qu'il était tout à fait capable de manier de puissantes magies.

Les petites boules cessèrent de clignoter pour produire une lumière de plus en plus forte, jusqu'à en devenir aveuglante, et semblèrent se fondre en Arsenic, qui commença à luire doucement.

-J'INVOQUE LE FEU PURIFICATEUR, QU'IL CONSUMME LE MAL !!!

« Nan franchement, y'avait pas des formules pires que celles-là ? J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un débile là ».

Sous l'effet du Premier de la Colère, le Balrog Bélial, une mer de flammes incandescentes apparut et envahit l'armée des mangemorts. La plupart, intelligents qu'ils se croyaient, pensèrent à éteindre le feu magique avec de l'eau ou à se protéger avec des boucliers.

Voldemort, dès qu'il s'apperçut que ses servants se faisaient brûler vifs malgré leurs protections magiques, invoqua une immense vague d'eau qui laissa ses mangemorts crachotant et trempés comme une soupe.

-HÉCATE, OFFRE-MOI TA NUIT ET SES PEURS !!!

Et l'Enfer se déchaîna sur les mangemorts.

OoO

De leurs côtés, Maren et Aliranimismu ne chômaient pas.

Maren s'était bloqué dans le mode « elfe noir destructeur et sanguinaire » et tranchait, découpait, arrachait, étripait, transperçait, égorgeait, étripait, éventrait, embrochait, empalait, émasculait, etc, tout ce qui tombait à sa portée.

En gros, c'était assez perturbant pour ceux qui n'avaient pas l'habitude des sadiques de voir cet elfe virevolter au milieu des rangs ennemis, dansant avec sa lame et riant comme un dément à chaque nouvelle cascade de sang et de tripes. Vraiment très perturbant.

Aliranimismu, sous l'apparence de la gentille Hermione, lançait sort sur sort, paraissant comme une sorcière douée n'utilisant que des sorts de magie dite « blanche ». Bien sûr, personne ne s'était rendu compte que quelques mangemorts avaient disparus depuis le début du carnage, disons qu'elle les avait téléportés vers un endroit d'où ils ne pouvaient s'enfuir... pour sa consommation personnelle, dirons-nous. Après tout, elle était officiellement célibataire, n'avait encore jamais couché avec Ron (à son grand regret) et avait besoin de calmer sa libido. Une trentaine d'humains, si elle les utilisait correctement, devrait suffir à lui assurer quatre jours de sexe non-stop (vive les potions anti-fatigue !). Une orgie, quoi.

Au moment où son Prince 'invoqua' Hécate, elle sut qu'un truc énorme allait se passer. Et elle ne se trompait pas.

La terre trembla, les faisant tous manger le sol, se fendit et des hordes de démons inférieurs sortirent de la crevasse. Monstrueux, ceux-ci s'attaquèrent aux mangemorts restants –laissant toutefois Voldemort, qui tentait vainement de les combattre-. Puis ils regagnèrent leur antre.

Lorsque le Lord Noir dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'avait plus d'armée, qu'il était seul, il tenta d'effectuer une retraite et de transplaner, mais un des Premiers présent l'avait devancé et avait placé un sort anti-transplanage.

-Alors Tom, qui est le chat, qui est la souris maintenant ? murmura Arsenic qui, entre-temps, était redescendu sur terre.

-TU NE M'AS PAS ENCORE BATTU, POTTER !!

Il lança une série de sorts très rapides, l'un à la suite de l'autre et malheureusement, malgré l'agilité dont il faisait preuve, Arsenic sentit une douleur cuisante sur tout le torse. Il grimaça en voyant les tâches sombres poindrent sur son haut et leva sa baguette :

-Avada Kedavra.

La lumière verte se précipita droit vers Voldemort, qui s'effondra, mort.

...

Du moins, c'est ainsi que Sandria relata la mort du pire mage noir de tous les temps dans son article de la Gazette du Sorcier.

En vérité, Arsenic, atteint d'une folie meurtrière latente après avoir été touché, prit un plaisir malsain à torturer le mage noir qu'il avait privé de sa baguette. Il s'était amusé à l'écorcher vif, à lui arracher les yeux afin qu'il affronte ses tourments dans une nuit sans fin, et après d'autres immondes tortures, s'était enfin décidé à le démembré à mains nues et avait placé sa tête sur un piquet en guise de trophée.

Sandria avait habilement dissimulé le fait qu'un cadavre mort avadakedavrisé ne devait présenter aucuns dommages physiques en mettant l'état du corps sur le dos de Maren, l'elfe noir dément, qui était sensé s'être défoulé sur le corps mort. Les restes avaient été remis au ministère, et ils disparurent mystérieusement, le grand public ne saurait jamais ce qu'il advint des morceaux de la dépouille mortelle de Voldemort.

OoO

Le boom médiatique qui suivit la mort de Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Être-Prononcé fut impressionant : plus qu'auparavant, tout le monde voulait rencontrer Harry Potter. Des biographies de lui et d'Hermione Granger envahirent les librairies. On s'arracha le roman-photo que publia Sandria sur « la bataille finale ». Les journaux et magazines divers voulaient tous que les deux héros du monde sorcier posent sur leurs couvertures, leur accordent des interviewent.

À peine une semaine après la mort de Voldemort, « la » nouvelle fut lâchée : Harry Potter était fiancé. À une inconnue, de surcroit. Résultat : la maison du Square Grimmaud, autrefois demeure des Black, nouvellement transformée et agrandie pour le couple Potter/Valcour-Belfroi (et quelques autres), fut assaillie par des hibous réclamant des apparitions du couple. Apparitons qui furent données, au grand dam de la « charmante fiancée ».

Le couple, équivalent au Brangelina de notre époque, était là en toutes occasions. Pendant deux semaines non-stop, ils inaugurèrent un nouvel hôpital, assistèrent à des bals, des réceptions, furent vus dans des restaurants branchés...

Jamais Cassandra n'avait été confrontée à autant de monde en si peu de temps. Et ce n'était certainement pas quelque chose qu'elle regrettait. Depuis l'annonce de ses fiançailles avec Harry Potter, « le Garçon qui a survécu et vaincu », elle recevait quotidiennement quantité de lettres : lettres d'insultes, de menaces si elle ne quittait pas immédiatement Potter, mais aussi des déclarations passionnées d'illustres inconnus, et autres descriptions de scènes si osées qu'elle en rougissait juqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Il s'était avéré qu'Arsenic était un être jaloux, et avait ordonné que son courrier soit trié.

Deux semaines donc après l'annonce de leurs fiançailles, plus précisement le 31 août, le couple se permit un jour de repos avant la rentrée. Leurs fournitures avaient été achetées par Joshua, leurs valises étaient faites. Ils pouvaient prendre tout leur temps, aujourd'hui ils pouvaient enfin souffler un peu.

Arsenic s'était décidé à faire une ènième tentative pour séduire sa femme. Ils avaient été tellement occupés ces deux dernières semaines qu'elle en avait complètement oublié cette histoire de contrat. Pas lui. La première date approchait, et il se sentait bouillir d'impatience. En tant qu'Incube, que jeune mâle, ses hormones étaient... très productives. Et il en avait assez de ronger son frein et de devoir se contenter de baisers volés ici et là.

Elle était sa femme, merde ! Il était temps que le devoir conjugal soit effectué ! Et dire qu'il n'avait même pas le droit de toucher quelqu'un d'autre...

Il avait légèrement fait la gueule à Aliranimismu qui s'était payé une orgie de sexe pendant quatre jours. Quatre jours !!! Et lui, Prince de son état, n'avait eu droit qu'à une malheureuse (mais néenmoins très mouvementée) nuit de noces...

Il était temps que justice soit faite, et qu'on lui accorde ses longues parties de jambes-en-l'air dont il rêvait...

OoO

Pour Cassandra, la journée parut idyllique : elle avait put dormir assez tard, en comparaison aux jours précédents. À dix heures trente, elle se trouvait dans un spa, massée par des mains expertes. Pendant trois heures elle s'abandonna aux mains d'esthéticiennes, et finit à midi sur les escaliers d'une église quelconque de Londres en compagnie d'Arsenic, à déguster un simple sandwich.

Une nourriture moldue des plus basiques. La meilleure chose qu'elle ait mangé depuis des lustres, compte tenue qu'elle avait été initiée aux plats sorciers les plus tarabiscotés ces deux dernières semaines.

S'ensuivit une longue promenade le long de la Tamise où ils profitèrent des rayons de soleil de ce dernier jour d'août. Vers dix huit heures, Arsenic lui mit la main sur les yeux et lui enserra la taille, ils transplanèrent dans une ruelle étroite et déserte. Quelques minutes après s'être aventuré dans le labyrinthe des ruelles devenues commercantes, ils se trouvèrent sur la place Saint-Marc.

Venise.

La ville mythique des amoureux et du romantisme.

Il la mena jusqu'au grand canal, où ils embarquèrent sur une gondole pour faire une balade en amoureux. Cass se contenta d'appuyer sa tête sur l'épaule de celui qu'elle avait épousé, rendant les armes pour un temps et profitant de la vue magique de Venise au couchant.

Elle ne prononça pas un mot de toute la balade, serrée contre Arsenic, émerveillée par tout ce qu'elle voyait. Après, il la conduisit dans un petit resto tout ce qu'il y a de plus intime, et elle se laissa tenter par des _pastas (penne) alla gorgonzola_ puis par un morceau de _tiramisu_.

Franchement, elle avait rarement passé d'aussi bonnes journées (il fallait bien le reconnaître), mais à sa grande surprise ce n'était pas encore fini.

Ils transplanèrent de nouveau à Londres et ils allèrent voir un film qui malgré sa sortie dans les salles il n'y avait qu'une semaine, connaissait un succès monstre : _Titanic_, de James Cameron, avec Leonardo DiCaprio et Kate Winslet.

En sortant de la salle, Cassandra était toujours enlacée par Arsenic et se tamponnait les yeux avec un mouchoir. Dieu ! Elle n'avait jamais vu un film aussi beau et aussi triste !

De retour à Square Grimmaud, elle le remercia pour la journée qu'ils avaient passé et monta directement se coucher. Il la suivit quelques temps après, elle dormait déjà. Il sourit inconsciemment quand, à la recherche d'une source de chaleur durant son sommeil, elle se rapprocha de lui pour finir roulée en boule contre son flan.

Vraiment, la journée n'aurait pas pu mieux se terminer...

* * *

Voilà donc la fin de la première partie, le chapitre suivant tout de suite!!

J'avoue que je me suis bien marrée avec les formules toutes faites quand Arsenic invoque les magiciens des temps passés! ^^


	15. Chapitre XIV

**Auteur:** Shadd la Akajo's King (anciennement "Lady Ange Shadow")

**Disclaimer:** petit pote Potter n'est pas à moi, pas plus que son monde et ses copains. Par contre, cette histoire l'est, tout comme les nouveaux personnages et lieux qui vous sont inconnus.

**Note:** je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour le retard, mais mon père a pris un nouvel abonnement pour le téléphone, internet, etc, et ça a foiré, résultat j'ai vécu trois semaines sans internet et j'ai toujours pas de téléphone fixe. Heureusement, la TV est revenue au bout de deux jours.

**Note 2:** valà, j'ai fini d'écrire la première partie de Green Eyes Demons et j'ai les trois premiers chapitres + le prologue de la suite.

**Note 3**: je m'excuse mais j'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à toutes vos reviews, mais ce sera plus le cas la prochaine fois, promis! MERCI À TOUS LES GENTILS (ET COMPREHENSIFS) LECTEURS QUI LAISSENT DES COMMENTAIRES! Ca me fait super plaisir! Z'vous z'aime! X3

Note 4: fic dédiée à_ Lady Shadow Cassandra_ ^ ^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Green Eyes Demons**

* * *

**Prince**

* * *

Rappel:

Arsenic Thanatos (...) de Luxiria y Mora del'Vanesco y Calastos de Mne'Sil-Doloniel Arkatria: nom démoniaque d'Harry Potter, Prince des Incubes et des Succubes.

Astaroth : fille de Lucky, la Luxure. _Succube_.

Cassandra: la charmante et récalcitrante épouse d'Arsenic, moldue (jusqu'alors).

Aliranimismu Valandil (...) dè Calab'om Hosti y Marann'duil, dite Hortense du Valcour-Belfroi et Hermione Jane Granger: 217 ans, Intendante du Palais.

Aube Camilla (...) dè Calab'om Hosti y Marann'duil, dite Aude du Valcour-Belfroi: 52 ans, fille d'Aliranimismu.

Joshua, _Drow: _toute de bleue faite, sorte de génie aquatique au corps de femme qui aime noyer les malheureux. Membre de la garde rapprochée. Infiltre Poudlard sur l'ordre d'Arsenic.

Eurasian, _Meneur de loups_: sorte de sorciers vivant avec une meute de loups. Ignore ce que désignent les mots "savon" et "parfum". Membre de la garde rapprochée. Infiltre Poudlard sous l'ordre d'Arsenic.

_Dialogue en italique = KrWâakvimbôa, la langue principale des démons_

**Chapitre quatorze :**

-EN VOITURE !!! _TWIIIIIIIITTT !!!!_

Les derniers élèves traînant sautèrent dans le train qui venait de démarrer, histoire d'éviter d'arriver en retard en ce jour de rentrée.

Si on omettait le son répétitif des roues du train, tous les autre bruits –conversations humaines, principalement- se tournaient sur un seul sujet : Harry Potter.

Quoi quoi ?! Vous ne connaissiez pas la dernière ? Harry Potter a vaincu Vous-savez-qui !! Harry Potter va se marier, avec une illustre inconnue, qui plus est !

Alors, le passe-temps favori de tous ses élèves en manque de cancans était de traîner mystérieusement des oreilles –à rallonges ou pas- près d'un certain compartiment... hermétiquement clos.

Enfin, pour l'instant.

Car ceux qui étaient dans ce compartiment en avait assez de la foule à leur porte. Il y avait tellement de monde que leurs amis ne pouvaient même pas les rejoindre ! Alors, Harry Potter –le binoclard de service- eut la merveilleuse idée... de faire une petite apparition.

Il se glissa à l'extérieur et lança un énorme sourire convainquant :

-Bonjour, bonjour ! Merci à tous –et toutes- d'avoir fait le déplacement jusqu'ici !

-GYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHH !!! HARRYYYY POTTER !!!

-Oui, oui, c'est bien moi !

Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de dire « Au s'cours ! », un engouement traversa la foule de personnes présentes et il se retrouva presser contre la porte du compartiment, à moitié étouffé, assailli de part et d'autre de dizaines de questions lançées à la volée.

-Du calme, du calme ! Je répondrai à toutes vos questions !

-C'est vrai que tu vas te marier ?!?

-Oui...

-Quand ?

-Et bien, la date est encore en négociation...

-Pourquoi ta fiancée n'est-elle pas là ??

-Il faut lui pardonner, la pauvre... elle n'a pas l'habitude des masses... et puis, elle est très timide !

-Elle est comment ?!

-Blonde !

Ce qui provoqua un éclat de rire général.

-Et son caractère ?

-Très –hum-, disons qu'elle ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds !

-Elle a un caractère de cochon ?

-On peut aussi dire ça comme ça, si tu veux...

OoO

Quand il eut réussi à faire partir la masse d'élèves, Harry rentra dans le compartiment.

Pour se prendre une baffe qui le fit chavirer de par sa violence.

Et pour faire face à une Cassandra folle de rage.

-Comment as-tu OSÉ DIRE ÇA ?!?!?!

« Finalement, la journée ne sera peut-être pas si tranquille que ça... » déplora intérieurement le Prince.

OoO

Au cours de l'heure qui suivit, le couple fut rejoint par Ron et Hermione (qui s'étaient enfin mis ensemble, à la plus grande joie d'Hermione), Neville et son crapaud, Luna et Ginny, puis finalement par Aube « qui s'était perdue dans ce xXcensuréXx de train trop grand ».

De la journée, Cass ne pipa un mot si ce n'était pour répondre par monosyllable à Ron, Neville et Luna quand ils lui posaient une question (les garçons abandonnèrent vite, découragés par la froideur apparente de la jeune fille, mais Luna –étant Luna- discuta avec elle une bonne partie du voyage).

Tout le monde fit l'effort d'ignorer les regards noirs que Ginny lançait à la blonde, de plus en plus furieuse que la « peste qui avait osé lui voler SON petit ami » ne semblait pas faire attention à elle.

Quand ils furent enfin arriver, Cass embarqua avec Aube, devenue sa cousine pour les yeux des sorciers, dans une barque (elles étaient trop grandes et trop lourdes pour se permettre de prendre des premières années avec elles).

OoO

De son côté, dans la Grande Salle, Arsenic devait supporter les regards et les chuchotis consécutifs à sa nouveau statut de « sauveur avéré du monde sorcier PAS célibataire ! », qu'il ignorait superbement bien (s'accordant néenmoins quelques clins d'oeil par-ci par-là).

Enfin, dans un lent mouvement majestueux, les portes s'ouvrirent, pour laisser place à un groupe de première année... et _elle_.

Suivant les nouveaux terrorisés, une blonde et une brune se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte. La brune paraîssait extrèmement nerveuse et la blonde... de mauvaise, très mauvaise humeur. Elle fixait un point devant elle (le choixpeau, donc) et s'appliquait à le fusiller des yeux, d'autant plus qu'un brouhaha envahit la Grande Salle à son entrée, heureusement rapidement calmé par Dumbledore.

La directrice des Gryffondors fit l'appel, et les premières années défilèrent. Enfin, le directeur se leva et annonça:

-Chers élèves et membres du personnel, nous comptons aujourd'hui, en plus des premières années, deux nouvelles élèves qui intégreront directement la sixième année. Je vous demande d'accueillir chaleureusement mesdemoiselles Aude et Cassandra du Valcour-Belfroi!

La blonde et la brune s'avançèrent. MacGonagall fit signe à Aube et celle-ci s'avança, manquant de trébucher tellement elle était nerveuse. À peine coiffée du choixpeau, il s'écria:

-POUFSOUFFLE!!!

Elle alla s'asseoir à la table de sa nouvelle maison, cherchant du regard sa mère, essayant de voir si celle-ci était fière d'elle. Hermione hocha imperceptiblement la tête, et Aube offra un sourire ravi à sa nouvelle maison, ce qui fit redoubler les applaudissements.

Cassandra s'avança alors, et se coiffa du choixpeau. Elle sursauta en entendant la petite voix qui chuchotait à son oreille, et répéta juste, comme une litanie "Pas dans la même Maison qu'Arsenic, pas dans la même Maison qu'Arsenic..."

-Es-tu sûre? Murmura l'entité magique à son oreille. Est-ce là ton seul souhait?

-Oui. Mettez-moi dans la maison ennemie de la sienne, la maison qui l'insupporte le plus...

-Serpentard? Tu veux aller à Serpentard? Tu n'as pas tout-à-fait le mental requis pour...

-Rien à cirer. Mettez-moi à Serpentard.

-Je...

-_À Serpentard._

Le ton décidé de l'adolescente finit de convaincre le choixpeau.

-SERPENTARD!!!

Harry fixa d'un air amusé son épouse, alors que celle-ci le regardait d'un air plein de défi. Il n'avait pas fini de s'amuser.

Alors que les applaudissements timides (n'oublions pas qu'elle était fiancée à un gryffondor !) de sa nouvelle tablée se faisaient entendre, Cassandra s'assit élégament sous le regard du directeur qui se levait à nouveau :

-Chers élèves, chers professeurs. Aujourd'hui, nous comptons également parmis nous deux nouveaux membres du personnel ! Je vous prie donc d'accueillir mademoiselle Joshua Drown, qui assistera madame Pomfresh tout en ayant accepter d'assister les travaux pratiques de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et monsieur Eustache Leloup, qui –quant à lui- assurera les cours de DCFM !

Des applaudissements polis s'élevèrent de part en part de la salle, tandis qu'une ravissante brunette aux yeux bleus et un trentenaire mal rasé se levaient pour saluer leurs futurs élèves.

Le repas se retrouva au son des retrouvailles entre amis et des bruits de couverts. Quand la dernière part de tarte à la mélasse eut disparu, le directeur se leva de nouveau afin de faire l'habituel discours de « Mr Rusard me fait dire que ... blablabla ... voyez la liste dans son bureau ... blablabla ... » que la moitié ne suivait pas, songeant au bon lit douillet qui les attendait.

Seulement, tout le monde fut attentif quand le nouveau prof de DCFM se leva, pour faire à son tour une courte annonce :

-Voilà, fit-il d'un ton neutre, j'élève une meute de loups pour des motifs personnels et ils se baladent en parfaite liberté dans le parc et dans les couloirs du château. Ils sont « dressés » dirais-je, et il n'y a aucun risque qu'ils vous attaquent. Ignorez-les, et ce sera pour le mieux. Ne les nourrissez pas, même s'ils semblent avoir faim, et évitez-les dans ce cas-là.

Il quitta alors la table, ignorant les commentaires (venant principalement des serpentards) qui le comparaient déjà à « ce gros balourd de Hagrid ».

Au cours des minutes qui suivirent, la Grande Salle se vida peu à peu, et Cassandra se retrouva entraînée par la masse des verts et argents.

Elle retint le mot de passe de sa salle commune puis entreprit de se familiariser avec les lieux. Elle se décida à monter dans son dortoir et découvrit le lit qui lui était attribué –celui devant lequel se trouvait sa malle, bien sûr. Elle farfouilla un peu dans les affaires emportées –ne sachant pas vraiment à quel genre de vêtements et d'affaires s'attendre, vu qu'elle n'avait pas fait elle-même sa malle- puis se décida à redescendre dans la salle commune pour mettre son plan « vengeance » en action.

Elle sourit une fois la chevelure blonde de Drago Malefoy repérée.

OoO

Durant le beau mois de sepembre, on assista à un étrange phénomène : celui de la fiancée d'un gryffondor qui refusait au maximum les contacts avec son promis, tandis qu'elle se liait d'amitié avec les serpentards de son année et ceux de l'année supérieure... on pouvait en particulier noter un rapprochement envers la blonde personne de Drago Malefoy, qui de son côté gagnait à côtoyer une « sang-pure » de pareil pedigree... (rappellons qu'officiellement, elle fait partie de la famille du Valcour-Belfroi)

Mais pas un serpentard, pas une personne dans ce château ne savait que, tous les soirs, la jeune fille regardait un simple parchemin avec nervosité, un parchemin résultant du pacte qu'elle avait passé... « La » date approchaît à grands pas...

De son côté, Arsenic s'était contenté d'observer son épouse de loin, quoiqu'elle fasse, c'était vain... mais elle ne le savait pas encore, ou du moins, n'en prenait pas vraiment concience. Elle était à lui, et lui seul avait le droit de la toucher jusqu'à la naissance d'un héritier ou d'une héritière... sous peine de quoi, si jamais elle enfreignait cette unique règle, elle serait condamnée à mort, et pas d'une mort propre et nette, mais d'une mort suite aux tortures auxquelles elle serait soumise.

Bien qu'elle fusse à lui et que lui non plus n'aie encore le droit d'aller voir ailleurs, rien ne l'interdisait de commencer à préparer le terrain...

Et il se trouvait qu'il y avait bien UNE personne, dans toute cette école (à part sa caractérielle moitié), dont il savait qu'il ne pourrait que retirer une jouissance malsaine de la voir se tordre de plaisir sous lui... Une personne qu'il réussirait à dominer, foi d'incube !

Passons ses promesses de démon et revenons à notre beau mois de spetembre : outre le fait qu'elle s'était liée à sa maison, Cassandra s'était découverte une nouvelle ennemie, une créature envieuse de sa situation... et dont elle n'avait rien à cirer.

En effet, que pouvait donc lui importer la jalousie de la cadette des Weasley ? Celle-ci devrait, au contraire, être heureuse de ne plus avoir à fréquenter l'horrible démon qu'était Arsenic !

Mais non, au lieu de ça, la rousse s'était monté toute une histoire où elle aurait « forcer » Arsenic de se fiancer à elle par un odieux chantage encore inconnu, bref, Cassandra avait eu l'immense chance de se faire provoquer en duel... d'avoir éviter des sorts lancés dans le dos (merci Aube qui l'avait poussée à terre)... de connaître les tensions dans les cours communs serpentards/gryffondors... (d'ailleurs, le cours de potions était très... intérressant : le prof avait tendance à favoriser les serpentards et à diminuer les gryffondors. Hors, elle était fiancée au gryffondor qu'il ne pouvait apparement pas supporter, mais vu qu'elle travaillait sans emmerder son monde, il se contentait de l'ignorer magistralement. Par ailleurs, Weasley fille (qui était dans son groupe, à son ennui mortel) se faisait descendre comme pas possible... très drôle à voir, vraiment. Ce prof était en passe de devenir son préféré)

Que de la joie !

Mais pour la serpentarde, même si ses journées étaient rythmées de surprises (Poudlard étant un château vraiment spécial après tout), « La » date approchait... et ce, bien trop vite à son goût.

Une fois n'était pas coutume, la blonde reçut un hibou un matin, au petit-déjeuner... normal aux yeux des autres élèves, mais tout-à-fait inhabituel pour elle : avec qui donc pourrait-elle correspondre ?

Tout d'abord, elle paniqua : il faut dire qu'elle n'avait jamais eu à s'occuper d'un de ces rapaces, dont le bec et les griffes étaient peu engageant. C'était une chose que de regarder les autres prendre leur courrier, et une autre que de le faire soi-même.

Elle finit par détacher précautionneusement la lettre, puis poussa un morceau de lard sur une extrêmité de son assiette pour que le volatile (courageuse mais pas téméraire, il était hors de question que ses doigts s'aventurent trop près du bec acéré du hibou) le mange.

Le mot était court, d'une écriture malheureusement en pattes de mouche (et donc difficile à déchiffrer) :

_« Je t'attendrai ce soir, à vingt-et-une heure trente, devant la Grande Salle »_

Pas de signature. Pas qu'il y en ait besoin, elle savait parfaitement de qui provenait ce mot. C'était bien calculé, le couvre-feu était à vingt-deux heures... pourtant, elle était sûre qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec l'heure...

Sans plus de réflexion, elle glissa le parchemin dans sa poche.

OoO

Le dîner s'était merveilleusement bien passé, même si en sortant de la Grande Salle elle se fit violemment accostée par Ginny Weasley et deux autres supportrices (visiblement, Weasley fille avait réuni son petit groupe de « anti-Cassandra ». Cass espérait que ça ne prenne pas plus d'ampleur... ), heureusement pour elle, elle fut dissuadée par le soudain nombre de serpentards se trouvant dans le dos de « l'ennemie » et par l'apparition de son « Harry-chéri » qui comptait bien régler l'affaire.

Durant l'heure qui suivit, Cass joua à l'élève modèle et fit ses devoirs, assez faciles à faire d'ailleurs, quand on a les connaissances d'Hermione Granger dans la tête. Une chance qu'Aliranimismu aime lire, ça lui facilitait la tâche... Elle en profita également pour aller vérifier la première des dates sur le parchemin donné par Lucky.

Puis, à vingt-et-une heures quart, elle se glissa discrètement hors de la salle commune.

Une fois devant la Grande Salle, elle n'eut même pas à attendre : Arsenic était déjà là.

Il lui fit un galant baise-main (elle le laissa faire, elle pouvait bien lui accorder ça, non ?) et il lui offrit son bras. Curieux comme ce démon était courtois, tout à coup.

Ils montèrent les escaliers à pas lents, Arsenic l'interrogeant sur ces dernières semaines :

-Alors, comment trouves-tu Poudlard ?

-C'est un château surprenant.

-N'est-ce pas ? Et tu t'es faite à ta maison et à tes camarades de dortoir ?

-Sans problème, ils sont tous et toutes d'une gentille exquise et d'une politesse sans égale. Pas comme d'autres dans cette école...

Il ignora la pique et continua :

-Et les cours ?

-Très intéressants, pour une moldue comme moi, c'est...

Il s'arrêta brusquement et la tourna face à lui, pour la regarder droit dans les yeux :

_ -Tu n'es plus une moldue. Tu es ma femme._

Elle ne put résister à l'assaut de ces yeux émeraudes qui la transperçaient, et baissa la tête, sentant encore le regard brûlant sur elle.

Ils reprirent leur marche, Arsenic lui faisant sauter une marche ou l'autre.

Plus un mot ne fut prononcé jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au septième étage, Arsenic se délaissa de son bras et lui intima de rester où elle était, alors qu'il commençait à faire des allers et retours dans le couloir.

Sous les yeux étonnés de Cassandra, une porte apparut soudainement sur un des murs au milieu du couloir, en face d'une tapisserie bizarre. Arsenic lui fit signe d'approcher, et ils entrèrent ensemble dans la pièce.

Cassandra resta un instant estomaquée, devant elle se retrouvait l'exacte copie de leurs appartements au Palais !!

Elle jeta un bref coup d'oeil derrière elle –mais non, le couloir était toujours présent- pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Arsenic referma la porte qu'il agrémenta de quelques sorts de son cru, histoire d'être sûr qu'on ne les dérange pas...

-Comment est-ce possible ? finit par souffler Cassandra.

-Cette salle, la salle sur Demande, change au gré des envies de ceux qui l'utilisent...

La blonde fit quelques pas dans la copie de leur antichambre, histoire d'être sûre que c'était bien réel. Mais non, les meubles, les tissus... ce ne pouvait qu'être vrai.

Elle se retourna brusquement vers son mari, qui s'était rapproché dans son dos, une information refaisant surface...

-Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir aussi tôt ? J'ai vérifié, l'heure prévue n'est que dans une heure !

Il lui reprit délicatement la main, déposant un baiser au creux de son poignet, puis finit par répondre :

-Tu croyais vraiment qu'on n'y passerait que ce temps-là ? Il serait dommage que tu ne sois pas préparée...

Puis, avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, il l'entraîna vers leur chambre.

* * *

Rated T! Rated T! Rated T! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Voici le début de la deuxième partie, qui se déroule principalement à Poudlard et autres.


	16. Chapitre XV

**Auteur:** Shadd la Akajo's King (anciennement "Lady Ange Shadow")

**Disclaimer:** petit pote Potter n'est pas à moi, pas plus que son monde et ses copains. Par contre, cette histoire l'est, tout comme les nouveaux personnages et lieux qui vous sont inconnus.

**Note:** heureuse de vous revoir, mes chers! Je sors d'une période horrible où je n'ai même pas eu le temps de sortir en soirée le WE, tellement j'avais de boulot...

**Note 2:** bon, je viens à peine de reprendre l'écriture... j'écris l'épilogue de la suite, puis je terminerai les chapitres qu'il doit y avoir avant (oui, je fais les choses à l'envers!)

**Note 3**: laissez-moi un jour ou deux et vous aurez vos RAR! MERCI À TOUS LES GENTILS (ET COMPRÉHENSIFS) LECTEURS QUI LAISSENT DES COMMENTAIRES! Ça me fait super plaisir! Z'vous z'aime! X3

Note 4: fic dédiée à_ Lady Shadow Cassandra_ ^ ^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Green Eyes Demons**

* * *

**Prince**

* * *

Rappel:

Arsenic Thanatos (...) de Luxiria y Mora del'Vanesco y Calastos de Mne'Sil-Doloniel Arkatria: nom démoniaque d'Harry Potter, Prince des Incubes et des Succubes.

Astaroth : fille de Lucky, la Luxure. _Succube_.

Cassandra: la charmante et récalcitrante épouse d'Arsenic, moldue (jusqu'alors).

Aliranimismu Valandil (...) dè Calab'om Hosti y Marann'duil, dite Hortense du Valcour-Belfroi et Hermione Jane Granger: 217 ans, Intendante du Palais.

Mammon: fils de Destiny, la Paresse. _Yuukie_ (haut de 3 mètres de haut, recouvert d'une épaisse fourrure argentée, possède d'importants pouvoirs psychiques).

Bélial: fils de Fate, la Colère. _Balrog. _Incandescent (des flammes le recouvrent au fur et à mesure qu'il s'énerve), c'est l'amant masculin préféré d'Astaroth, Lucifer mis à part. En compétition avec Lilith.

Lilith: fille de Morg, la gourmandise. _Sirène_. Rousse aux yeux argentés. Bisexuelle (mais surtout lesbienne). Amante féminine d'Astaroth, en compétition avec Bélial.

Julian: semble avoir 25 ans, cheveux aubruns et yeux rouges. Astaroth a tué plus de la moitié de sa famille. _Incube._

Joshua, Drow : peau bleue, cheveux bleus, yeux bleus, sa race vit exclusivement dans les Mondes habités par des humains. Elle vit près de l'eau et contrôle celle-ci, elle doit impérativement s'immerger au minimum tous les trois jours, sinon elle mourrait. Elle apprécie particulièrement de noyer les malheureux qui se promenent près des eaux où elle se trouve. Bien que pour les humains son nom soit celui d'un individu de sexe masculin, elle n'en reste pas moins une 'femme'.

**Chapitre quinze :**

_Cassandraaaaaa..._

_Cassandraaaaaa..._

_Réveille-toi, Cassandraaaaaa..._

_Tu as faim..._

_Tu as soif..._

_Cassandraaaaaa..._

_Réveille-toi !_

La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut, son ventre était vide, sa gorge en feu... Dans un état semi-conscient, elle renifla l'air, à la recherche de nourriture... et plongea profondément ses crocs dans le corps qui reposait à ses côtés.

OoO

-Je suis désolée...

-Tu sais, à partir de la quatroisième fois, je crois avoir compris... Aïe !

Arsenic massa douloureusement son bras droit, dans lequel Cassandra avait mordu pour assouvir ses nouveaux besoins.

-Ce n'est pas comme si ça n'allait pas arriver...

-Comment ?!

-Tu avais été prévenue, non ? À partir du moment où tu es liée avec un démon, tu reçois une partie de sa magie... et du reste ! Tu vas devoir te nourrir régulièrement en sang, j'en ai bien peur...

Cassandra passa d'un état d'apitoiement à celui de jeune fille écumant de rage. Elle sortit de la salle sur Demande en claquant la porte et en hurlant un « CONNARD !!! » retentissant.

Arsenic ricana. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction... il poussa un grognement douloureux en sentant son bras qui le relançait de plus belle, elle l'avait bien amoché, son ras ressemblait vaguement à un steack hâché... elle ne l'avait pas manqué, la garce.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose... assombri, il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

OoO

Les jours suivants furent un véritable calvaire pour Cassandra, et par extension, pour Arsenic.

La jeune fille s'excitait à la moindre odeur de sang, que ce soit un camarade de classe qui se coupait le doigt sur un parchemin ou les joueurs de Quidditch qui revenaient après une séance d'entraînement particulièrement violente.

Pour éviter qu'elle ne leur saute dessus afin d'assouvir ses nouveaux besoins, Arsenic se faisait un devoir de la suivre... ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait laisser les autres élèves se faire attaquer... si ?

Les signes quand Cassandra s'abandonnait doucement à ses instincts étaient devenus facilement repérables : tout d'abord, elle fronçait son adorable nez et humait discrètement l'air puis, une fois la source de la délicieuse odeur localisée, un tic agitait sa paupière gauche.

C'était le moment où Arsenic devait agir et l'emmener ailleurs, sinon la transformation physique commençait... ses ongles s'allongeaient considérablement, de même que ses canines, ses pupilles s'étiraient, comme celles d'un chat, et la couleur passait de son noir habituel à un jaune de prédateur.

Arsenic avait décidé d'apprendre lui-même le sort pour réparer ses chairs injustement attaquées, et prenait quotidiennement une potion de régénaration sanguine pour éviter de mourir d'anémie (ce serait con, hein ?), et tout ça dans le dos de Pomfresh. Quelle merveilleuse idée que Joshua soit son assistante...

OoO

Le mois d'octobre passa rapidement, et bientôt le jour d'halloween arriva...

Ce matin-là, une rumeur se propagea lorsque les hiboux délivrèrent leur courrier, dont la Gazette du Sorcier...

La première page titrait « INQUIÉTANTE VAGUE DE MEURTRES DANS LES MONDES MAGIQUES ET MOLDUS », en-dessous, certains faillirent rendre leur petit-déjeuner devant la photo...

Visblement un homme avait été crucifixié, tête en bas... mais être cloué sur la croix ne semblait pas être son seul supplice, en fait, on aurait dit qu'il avait été placé là _après _sa véritable mort... il ne pouvait en être autrement vu son état. Le corps de l'homme était couvert de cloques, noir à certains endroits. Ses yeux avaient fondus. Il avait été décapité, et son ventre ouvert... l'assassin s'était amusé à placer la tête dans le ventre ouvert. La tête « regardait » fixement devant elle, ce qui était motif tout-à-fait valable pour rendre son petit-déjeuner...

Trois mots flottaient au-dessus du corps, en lettres de feu...

_« LA CHASSE RECOMMENCE »_

Aliranimismu se pencha au-dessus d'Arsenic pour regarder la photo, dans la brouhaha ambiant, personne n'entendit leur petite conversation :

-Ce n'était qu'une question de temps...

-Tu sais qui a fait ça ?

-Bien sûr, et toi aussi ! Sept corps, tous les sept crucifixés, la tête à l'envers, mais chacun dans un état différent...

-Tu penses que... ?

-Évidemment. Celui-là porte la marque de Bélial.

-Mais pourquoi faire ça à des humains ?

-Des humains ? Eux ? Je ne crois pas que tu as compris, Prince. La chasse aux anges a de nouveau repris. C'est une déclaration de guerre.

Sur ces mots, elle le laissa pour aller discuter avec Ron.

OoO

Le soir même, Arsenic reçut une lettre. Premièrement, c'était étrange qu'elle arrive à cette heure-là.Deuxièmement, l'oiseau qui amena la lettre était bizarre. Un corvidé, mais plus grand qu'un corbeau normal. Troisièmement, le papier et l'enveloppe étaient... vert pomme. Et l'encre rose. Donc, une lettre de fille.

En ouvrant la lettre, intrigué, il n'eut qu'à lire la première ligne pour savoir de qui venait la lettre...

En effet, qui d'autre à part Astaroth oserait commencé une lettre par « Mon cher Poison, mon petit Prince, mon Héritier dont je me languis ». Le texte qui suivait n'était autre qu'une (subtile ?) injonction à ce qu'il se rende au Palais ce week-end. En gros, le lendemain quoi.

Le jour-dit, il partit avec pour seule escorte Julian (ça l'amusait de voir son garde du corps _trembler _à la simple idée de devoir rentrer chez eux). Arrivés au Palais, il se sentit soudain très... con.

Ben oui, il avait beau savoir où se trouvaient quantité de pièces, il n'avait pas la moindre idée où son ancêtre avait ses appartements.

-Julian.

-Oui, Prince ?

-Conduis-moi jusqu'à notre Reine.

-À... à vos ordres, Prince.

Niark, niark, qu'il était bon de voir que cet ersatz d'incube transpirait la peur.

Julian le conduisit jusqu'à une aile qu'il connaissait vaguement... l'aile Est, celle entièrement instable, qui changeait en permanence.

-Voilà, Prince... il suffit que vous ouvriez une porte en souhaitant entrer dans les appartements de notre vénérable ancêtre.

Il s'inclina, et s'éclipsa rapidement, peu désireux de se retrouver face à la terrifiante succube.

Arsenic ouvrit la première porte sur sa gauche et se retrouva dans une antichambre qui devait avoir la taille de sn propre salon. Si ses appartements à lui avaient des proportions démesurées, que dire de ceux-ci ?

Il traversa l'antichambre et le salon encensé sans rencontrer âme qui vive. Peu soucieux de la vie privée de son aïeule, il entreprit de fouiller chaque pièce, traversa chaque couloir, quand il entendit...

Il eut un sourire ironique. Les bruits lui étaient familiers, et il n'eut pas de problème à deviner quelle en était l'origine... Il se fia à son ouïe et se retrouva sur une terrasse (pas la première sur laquelle il tombait) au centre de laquelle un bassin était creusé.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge bruyamment, et retint un ricanement en voyant les deux têtes se tourner vers lui. Visiblement, la splendide succube avait repris ses activités favorites... en compagnie d'une sulfureuse rousse, qu'Arsenic reconnut comme étant Lilith, la Mère de la Gourmandise.

Apparemment non surprise de le voir là, Astaroth dit :

-Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt... va dans le salon, je te rejoins dans une dizaine de minutes.

L'incube acquiesça, moqueur, et partit sous les gémissements (qu'il savait maintenant appartenir à Lilith) qui avaient repris.

OoO

-Alors ? Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

-Pour être sûre que le message était bien passé : nous nous sommes mis d'accord, les anges ne resterons pas impunis : ce sont eux qui sont en grande partie responsables de l'extinction de nos races. Nous n'avons bien sûr pas les pouvoirs nécessaires pour entrer dans leur fichue dimension paradisiaque, mais rien ne nous empêche de nous venger dans la dimension humaine.

-Pourquoi nous ont-ils chassés ?

-Pour l'instant, je ne le sais pas encore. Mais une chose est sûre : eux aussi cherchent à mettre la main sur notre Mère à Tous, Ève... alors il va falloir que tu t'y mettes sérieusement, il est hors de question qu'ils la trouvent avant nous.

-Et je fais comment, moi ?

Elle haussa les épaules :

-Aucune idée, c'est ta mission d'Élu. Nous savons juste que sa dépouille repose quelques part dans la dimension humaine... tu vas devoir te débrouiller tout seul, mon p'tit Prince...

Arsenic grommela quelque chose d'indistinct et la mère de la Luxure fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

-Au fait, jeune poison (nouveaux grognements), j'ai crû comprendre que ta bien-aimée s'était enfin éveillée...

-Comment le sais-tu ?!

-Suis moi.

Elle le conduisit dans une pièce adjacente, entièrement ronde. Il resta bouche béante devant l'immense fresque qui en recouvrait les murs :

-Ici sont représentés chaque membre important de notre arbre généalogique : chaque Princesse et chaque Prince, chaque Héritier et tous leurs enfants...

Il leva les yeux sur le plafond, et au centre de la coupole trônait une représentation en relief d'Astaroth, ses cheveux roses tranchant grandement avec les couleurs environnantes.

-Les vivants sont représentés en relief, pour contraster avec les morts... les purs démons sont en couleur, les demi-démons ainsi que les Grand(e)s Époux/Épouses en noir et blanc, les humains ne sont pas colorés...

Arsenic observa plus attentivement les ramifications et observa quelque chose de curieux... qui se répétait là... ici... et aussi là...

Il se tourna vers la vieille, la question lui brûlant les lèvres mais elle le devança :

-À voir ta tête, tu as deviné la manière dont nous choisissons les Élus pour chaque Héritier... tu ne croyais quand même pas que nous cherchions sur les milliards d'êtres humains existants ??

Il évita de lui dire que oui, il pensait ça.

-Nous sommes des démons, Arsenic. Chaque race agit de cette manière, et il n'existe pas d'exception. Jamais.

Il s'approcha de la paroi pour aller examiner sa propre représentation, et celle de Cassandra.

-Qui aurait crû que nous possédions un lien de sang... souffla-t-il.

Il se fit la promesse qu'il ne lui en parlerait pas. Ou du moins, pas avant quelques siècles... pas avant qu'elle ne soit habituée à la singularité des démons.

OoO

-Mam'zelle Cassandra ! Mam'zelle Cassandra !

La blonde se tourna vers le petit serpentard de première année qui courait à perte d'haleine vers elle.

-Oui ?

-C'est –il essaya de calmer sa respiration- c'est le professeur Dumbledore, mam'zelle ! Il vous demande dans son bureau, de toute urgence...

-Euh... d'accord, merci.

Elle gémit intérieurement. Ok, ça faisait un mois et demi qu'elle vivait dans ce château, mais elle avait à peine commencé à s'y retrouver dans les couloirs ! Alors trouver un bureau où elle n'était allée qu'une fois...

-Je t'accompagne si tu veux.

Elle sursauta en entendant la voix, elle ne l'avait même pas entendue arriver !

-Merci, Lovegood.

-Tu peux m'appeler Luna, tu sais.

-...

Elle emboîta le pas à l'étrange fille –bien qu'elle soit une des seules qu'elle trouvait sympathique, dans cette école de dingue, malgré qu'elle soit amie avec la fille Weasley- et la laissa monologuer tout le long du trajet.

Elle remercia la fille une fois arrivée et n'eut même pas à prononcer le moindre mot de passe, la gargouille s'écarta d'elle-même. À peine étonnée –de un, elle l'avait déjà vu faire une fois, de deux c'était une école de fous, il était donc inutile de se surprendre de quoique ce soit- elle emprunta l'escalier en colimaçon et entra directement dans le bureau –la porte était ouverte, après tout.

-Ah, miss du Valcour-Belfroi ! Nous n'attendions plus que vous !

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil méfiant à Hermione, qui avait repris sa forme d'Hortense du Valcour-Belfroi, en gros sa tutrice officielle et à Arsenic. Elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas aimer ce qu'elle allait entendre. Et elle eut raison.

Officiellement, sa tutrice et son promis avaient enfin décidé d'une date de mariage... officieusement, Astaroth tirait de nouveau les ficelles.

Elle leur fit un sourire hypocrite à l'annonce –le mariage était prévu pour le deuxième week-end de mai de la douce année de 1998- et se tourna vers le directeur :

-Vous êtes convié, bien sûr, monsieur Dumbledore. Ce serait pour nous un grand plaisir si vous acceptiez d'assister à la cérémonie...

Elle nargua Arsenic du regard, mais celui-ci la contemplait d'un air amusé : apparemment, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela... Très bien, elle se vengerait d'une autre manière !

Elle s'excusa auprès du directeur –l'émotion était trop forte, elle avait besoin de s'en remettre voyons- et partit pour son dortoir.

Qu'importe qu'elle avait ou non un rendez-vous avec Arsenic ce soir-là (le cinquième de la semaine, soit dit en passant) et qu'il se débrouillait très bien (trop bien même... si ça n'avait pas été le cas, elle aurait une raison de plus pour le narguer ! Malheureusement, elle était incapable de lui résister, ouin ! Mais qu'espérait-elle aussi, à ce qu'un incube soit impuissant... douce illusion ! En même temps, malgré le fait qu'elle répugnait le fait de « s'humilier » devant celui qu'elle avait décrété comme étant un ennemi, elle en profitait bien...), elle passerait à une étape supérieure dans son plan « J'emmerde le xXcensuréXx de démon qui m'a arraché à ma vie et à mes amis pour me jeter dans son lit » (et en plus ça rime ! Cé t'y pas beau, ça ?)

Drago Malefoy n'était désormais plus le seul devoir se méfier...

* * *

Voilà donc la fin de la première partie, le chapitre suivant tout de suite!!

J'avoue que je me suis bien marrée avec les formules toutes faites quand Arsenic invoque les magiciens des temps passés! ^^


	17. Chapitre XVI

**Auteur:** Shadd la Akajo's King (anciennement "Lady Ange Shadow")

**Disclaimer:** petit pote Potter n'est pas à moi, pas plus que son monde et ses copains. Par contre, cette histoire l'est, tout comme les nouveaux personnages et lieux qui vous sont inconnus.

**Note:** beuh! La vie est pas juste! J'ai même plus le temps de sortir avec mes amis à cause des travaux que je dois faire TT

**Note 2:** l'épilogue de la deuxième partie est terminé! Maintenant il ne me manque plus que les chapitres le précédant...

**Note 3**: MERCI À TOUS LES GENTILS (ET COMPRÉHENSIFS) LECTEURS QUI LAISSENT DES COMMENTAIRES! Ça me fait super plaisir! Z'vous z'aime! X3

**Note 4: **et un bisou spécial pour les lecteurs anonymes, un! x)

Note 5: fic dédiée à_ Lady Shadow Cassandra_ ^ ^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Green Eyes Demons**

* * *

**Prince**

* * *

Rappel:

Arsenic Thanatos (...) de Luxiria y Mora del'Vanesco y Calastos de Mne'Sil-Doloniel Arkatria: nom démoniaque d'Harry Potter, Prince des Incubes et des Succubes.

Astaroth : fille de Lucky, la Luxure. _Succube_.

Cassandra: la charmante et récalcitrante épouse d'Arsenic, moldue (jusqu'alors).

Aliranimismu Valandil (...) dè Calab'om Hosti y Marann'duil, dite Hortense du Valcour-Belfroi et Hermione Jane Granger: 217 ans, Intendante du Palais.

Eve: reine absolue des Enfers, mère de Lucifer. Humaine devenue démon et reposant dans quelque endroit obscur.

Destiny (le Destin) : cheveux et yeux bleu foncé, elle semble avoir environ vingt ans. La meneuse du groupe, elle est « l'ainée ».

YHVH : signifie « le curieux ». Dieu créateur.

Chapitre seize :

Les mois qui suivirent passèrent en coup de vent, octobre et novembre laissèrent derrière eux un froid glacial parfait pour décembre. Tous les matins jusqu'à fin février, un manteau blanc recouvrait l'Écosse toute entière.

Peu d'événements intéressants sont à relater pour cette période : le couple passa sa Noël dans une station de ski en Autriche, et revint en Angleterre fêter le Nouvel An chez la très illustre famille Malefoy où ils rencontrèrent un nombre impressionnant de sangs-purs et de personnages respectables de la société sorcière. Quelques rumeurs firent la joie des commères de Poudlard –rien de bien nouveau- où l'on annonçait la rupture des fiançailles de couple à peu près toutes les semaines, où Drago Malefoy s'entendait étrangement bien avec la fiancée et où il aurait rompu les hostilités avec le fiancé... Même la Saint-Valentin, où Arsenic reçut un nombre impressionnant de paquets, venant de toute la Grande-Bretagne et même de Ginny Weasley, qui n'avait toujours pas lâché l'affaire. Cassandra reçut également quelques paquets anonymes –admirateurs secrets et femmes jalouses- dont elle dut se méfier, ne sachant pas si elle devait s'attendre à des inofenssifs chocolats ou à des bonbons empoisonnés.

Non, rien de spécial à raconter, même pas la manière tout bonnement épique selon laquelle il faisait tout pour respecter « les » dates... en fonction des heures, un placard à balais (pendant les cours) fut inauguré, les douches des garçons à Gryffondor et le dortoir des filles à Serpentard (de nouveau pendant les cours), le bureau de Rogue (petit fantasme d'Arsenic –pendant le repas du soir), des salles de classe désaffectées, la salle sur Demande un nombre incalculable de fois, les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, la salle de bain des préfets... et même la volière (où ils se les gelèrent, soit dit en passant).

Cependant, chacun d'eux avait un soucis majeur en tête : Cassandra mourrait d'envie de passer à l'étape supérieure avec Drago (les rumeurs étaient presque vraies, à leur propos... ils passaient énormément de temps ensemble, et le beau serpentard faisait des sous-entendus de plus en plus explicites) mais elle n'était absolument pas pressée de se faire torturer jusqu'à mort s'ensuive pour motif de trahison, et Arsenic passait désespérement son temps libre à essayer de mettre la main sur Ève.

Cette journée de début mars, avec son temps pluvieux et ses giboulés, plongeant les alentours de Poudlard dans la boue, aurait été comme les autres, si...

Si Arsenic ne profitait justement pas de ce samedi matin pour partir à la pêche aux infos, dans le Wiltshire, une subdivision de l'Angleterre où se trouvait le site de Stonehenge.

Justemment, il cherchait près des pierres du célèbre site, vide de touristes, quand soudain...

Ce fut comme si une déchirure zébra l'air, une main sortit de la déchirure suivit de tout un corps. Arsenic observa avec intérêt la nouvelle venue, elle était vêtue d'un toge –comme les Dames- et autour d'elle flottaient ses cheveux noirs, tels un nuage d'encre.

L'apparition le scruta, inquisitrice, de ses yeux charbonnés puis un fin sourire étira ses lèvres, ce qui ressemblait plutôt à un rictus.

-Bonjour, ô jeune créature... fit-elle d'une voix chantante, où perçait néenmoins sa noirceur.

-Bonjour, répliqua Arsenic, légèrement méfiant.

-Il semblerait que tu aies besoin d'aide... de mon aide...

-Qu'en savez-vous ? rétorqua-t-il.

La femme était belle, sublime même, mais il dégageait d'elle quelque chose de dérangeant.

-J'ai un marché à te proposer...

-Vraiment ? Et pourquoi traiterais-je avec une personne qui n'a même pas la politesse de se présenter ?

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin, un rire qui ne contamina pas toutefois ses yeux.

-Attention à toi, créature... mais puisque tu me le demandes si gentiemment, je vais me présenter : je suis Éris, fille de la Nuit, déesse de la discorde...

-Une déesse ? N'êtes-vous pas sensée être enfermée dans votre dimension par les Dames ?

Elle trembla violement à l'évocation de celles qui jouaient le rôle de bourreau, puis se reprit :

-En effet, mais il se trouve que j'ai réussi à passer outre leur surveillance, bien que la Destinée doive déjà être au courant. J'arrive dans la dimension humaine, prête à recréer mon culte et je tombe sur toi, qui a besoin d'une aide que je peux lui apporter... monnayant contrepartie, bien sûr.

-Que peux-tu m'apporter ?

-Les nouvelles circulent vite, dans les mondes divins... nous nous ennuyons tellement, à vrai dire. Et tout le monde sait que les démons et les anges ont recommencé leur lutte... il se fait que, par hasard, j'ai ouï dire le lieu où repose la vénérée Mère des humains et des démons... l'ex-humaine Ève.

-QUOI ?!?!

Arsenic écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était pas possible, un tel renseignement lui tomberait comme ça, dans le bec, juste parce qu'il se trouvait au bon endroit au bon moment ? C'était trop beau pour être vrai !

Éris suivait les pensées du démon sans honte aucune, attendant qu'il pose la question...

-Et que voudriez-vous contre un... tel renseignement ?

Elle sourit, découvrant une parfaite ligne de dents blanches :

-Oh, trois fois rien quand on songe que je te donne le corps de votre Mère sur un plateau d'argent... juste un autre corps. Jeune, de nouveau-né.

Elle ne demandait qu'un nourrisson, contre le secret de la cachette d'Ève ? Il y avait aiguille sous roche...

-Et quel... corps ? Humain ?

-Oh, non ! J'ai déjà eu l'occasion d'en utiliser des tas... je veux quelque chose de rare, que je n'ai pas encore pu étudier... Je veux un corps de démon nouveau-né, un démon portant en lui ton sang !

Arsenic recula d'un pas, choqué. Elle lui demandait de transgresser le plus sacré pour sa race, de tuer un démon ?! Un des ses propres enfants, de surquoi !

-Je sais à quel point vous autres, démons de race pure, vous tenez à vos premiers-nés... je me contenterai donc du corps du second qui sera de ton sang, et seulement son corps ! Je t'en laisse l'âme, elle ne m'intéresse pas.

-Je... ça demande réflexion.

Le pouvait-il ? Serait-il capable d'ainsi sacrifier un être né de sa chair ? Mais en même temps... ce n'était qu'un tout petit, miniscule sacrifice. La vie d'un seul être pour le salut des démons...

-J'accepte.

-Bien.

Un fort courant de magie les traversa tous les deux, les liant à jamais.

-L'enfant naîtra mort-né. Son âme se greffera sur le corps le plus proche de lui. Il portera ma marque. Quand il viendra au monde, porte son corps ici. Je le récupérerai.

-Où est-elle ? Où repose Ève ?

Arsenic sursauta, la déesse s'était approchée de lui à vitesse inhumaine... tellement rapide que même son oeil de démon n'avait pu suivre son mouvement.

-Je me manque jamais mes promesses.

Elle toucha son front de l'index, et il hurla sous le flot d'image qui pénétraient de force son esprit pour s'incruster dans sa mémoire. Quand il reprit à peu près conscience du monde qui l'entourait, la déesse avait disparu, comme toutes traces de son passage.

OoO

Incapable de partir à la recherche de leur Mère à Tous suite à la fatigue qui l'avait saisit après avoir reçu les souvenirs de la déesse, il dut attendre le week-end qui suivit pour partir à l'aventure.

Pour cela, il se téléporta (capacité typiquement démoniaque, n'est absolument pas comme le transplanage) près de la Mer Rouge et prit sa forme de démon. Longtemps, il vola, remontant le fleuve Tigre, et bifurqua vers le Nord-Ouest lorsqu'il arriva en vue de l'actuelle Bagdad, survolant les plaines pour arriver au lac Tharthār.

Il vola encore bien trente kilomètres pour atteindre le centre du lac, et plongea en piqué pour voler à ras d'eau, cherchant... Là !

Il fonça sur le minuscule rocher –seulement une cinquantaine de centimètres carrés n'était pas immergés- dans lequel était profondément enfoncé... une épée. De très belle manufacture, soit dit en passant.

Au moment où il se saisit de la garde, sa main fut comme scotchée sur le métal et il fut entraîner sous l'eau, à sa grande panique...

Après quelques secondes de voyage, il se trouva dans une grotte sous-marine, crachotant l'eau qu'il avait malheureusement avalée.

Sa main se décolla de l'épée (toujours dans son rocher) et il en profita pour observer la grotte.

L'ambience était étrange, une sorte d'algue éclairait faiblement les parois, elles-mêmes décorées de peintures anciennes, racontant l'origine du monde...

Il évolua dans l'excavation, découvrant des salles et des salles, toujours décorées de ces scènes antiques, regorgeant d'armes et d'objets mésopotamiens, de trésors et de bois précieux parfaitement sauvegardés... il avait la désagréable impression de se retrouver dans un tombeau.

Enfin, il arriva dans une salle encore moins éclairée que les autres, fit quelques pas en cherchant à trouver un passage vers une autre salle, et...

-Aïe !

...se cogna misérablement contre quelque chose en pierre.

Il incanta en maugréant quelques boules de feu pour éclairer le tout, se maudissant de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, et sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher : il L'avait trouvée.

C'était contre elle qu'il s'était involontairement cogné, et elle était légèrement différente des autres démons endormis... elle s'était statufiée.

Incrédule, il en profita pour la détailler : petite, un visage un peu rond, des membres courts et robustes, des traits taillés à la cerpe, vêtue de peaux de bêtes et de quelques bijoux. Il s'en dégageait néenmoins une certaine... attractivité. Une sorte de magnétisme animal. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça... alors même qu'elle s'était statufiée, il sentait émaner d'elle un pouvoir diffus, qui entrait en résonnance avec sa propre magie, qui pulsait doucement, accordé avec la terre nourricière dans laquelle elle s'était enfuie.

Révérencieux, il lui toucha craintivement le bras, et commença lentement à lui transmettre sa magie, laissant cet afflux vital se diffuser en elle...

Avec fascination, il observa les membres se déraidirent, la peau reprendre sa couleur originelle, tannée par le soleil, la chaleur se répandre sous ses doigts...

Il assistait au réveil de sa Mère.

Lorsqu'elle parut enfin avoir repris forme vivante, il eut tout à coup peur qu'elle ne soit morte, que seule son enveloppe charnelle eut subsité...

Elle prit une subite inspiration.

Et elle ouvrit les yeux.

OoO

_Qui es-tu, jeune démon ?_

Arsenic, s'il fut surpris qu'elle n'utilisait pas la parole pour s'exprimer, répondit néenmoins :

-Un de vos descendants : Arsenic Thanatos de Luxiria y Mora del'Van...

_C'est bon, je n'ai pas besoin de connaître la suite. À ta magie, tu es l'un de la Première de la Luxure, si je ne me trompe ?_

-Oui.

_Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé depuis que je me suis endormie ?_

-Aucune idée. Mais si vous connaissez un des systèmes temporels humains, nous sommes en l'année 1997 _post christum_.

_Je ne connais pas ce calendrier. Qui est ce Christum ?_

-Ce serait un peu trop long à expliquer maintenant, disons juste que c'est une figure de la religion chrétienne.

_Pourquoi m'avoir réveillée ?_

-Nous avons besoin de vous. Les démons ont été décimés. Et puis, les anges vous recherchent pour s'approprier vos pouvoirs...

_Que fait donc YHVH ? Est-ce lui qui a ordonné cela aux anges ?_

-Je... aucune idée.

_Bien. Je vais rejoindre mon dernier fils vivant. Tu vas m'accompagner._

Elle lui saisit le bras et il sentit une étrange impression, comme s'il se liquéfiait... Le temps qu'il s'en rende compte, il se trouvait ailleurs. Dans un palais. Et pas celui d'Astaroth.

Arsenic sentit la femme utiliser sa magie comme des tentacules autour d'eux, et soudain l'un de ses tentacules invisibles ramena un Lucifer furieux d'être dérangé.

-MAMAN !! COMBIEN DE FOIS T'AI-JE DIT DE NE PAS FAIRE ÇA ?!? JE NE SUIS PLUS UN GAMIN !!!

La femme éclata d'un rire silencieux et passa outre que on fils faisait semblant de la bouder pour le prendre dans ses bras (même si elle n'arrivait qu'à son torse. Elle avait bien deux têtes de moins que lui).

Au bout de quelques instants, elle brisa l'étreinte et lui désigna sa gorge.

-Oh ! Bien sûr ! Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié ! Depuis le temps...

Il disparut tout d'un coup et réapparut tout aussi vite, tenant une fiole dans ses mains.

-Et bois-le d'un coup, hein !

La petite femme déboucha la fiole et but d'un trait son contenu, grimaçant au goût rance de la boisson. Elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux puis sourit :

-De nouveau la parole... Il faut dire que dormir aussi longtemps, ça dessèche le gosier... Oh, Lucifer !

-Oui, maman ?

-Ce petit, là (elle désigna Arsenic), même s'il m'a réveillée, je veux que tu le récompenses. Et pas avec ton corps ! précisa-t-elle en entendant les pensées lubriques de son démoniaque fils.

-Dommage...

(au passage, Arsenic aurait bien apprécié... il faut dire que le maître des Enfers était plus que bien bâti, il valait largement un Incube sur ce coup... dommage, vraiment)

-J'ai des « gens » à aller voir, je reviendrai te voir plus tard...

Et la Mère des Vivants disparut sans bruit.

Lucifer se tourna vers le Prince de la Luxure :

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux comme récompense ? Et réfléchis bien, ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu auras un présent de ma personne.

-Pouvez-vous annuler la contrepartie d'une promesse que j'ai faite ?

-Une promesse ? Quelle promesse ?

-Pour retrouver Ève, j'ai dû me faire aider par une déesse...

-Une déesse ? Désolé, à partir du moment où ça dépasse le cadre de ma dimension, je ne peux rien pour toi.

-Oh... dans ce cas, pour les jours de crise, j'aimerais posséder une maison de Morgane la Fay. Et uniquement à mon usage.

- !!!!!!!!!!

Le maître des Enfers s'écroula de rire, cette demande était tellement... tellement caractéristique d'un incube ! Pour les ignorants, Morgane la Fay était elle aussi une Succube. Elle possédait une maison aux infinies cellules (genre, cellule de moine). Dans chaque cellule, un lit. Et un humain qui lui plaisait, évidemment. Les humains vivaient dans cette maison en ignorant l'existence des autres, ne pouvaient sortir de leur pièce et passaient leur vie à attendre une visite de la succube. À partir du moment où elle se lassait d'un humain, il finissait oublié dans sa cellule.

Comme Morgane la Fay est morte sans laisser un indice sur la manière de pénétrer dans sa maison, on suppose que tous les humains y sont morts. Quoique.

-Bien Prince, tu auras ta maison, dans le monde de la Première de la Luxure ! Mais ce sera à toi de la remplir !

-Bien entendu...

-Tu peux te retirer.

Arsenic se fit apparaître dans la Forêt Interdite de Poudlard. Cette maison n'était qu'au cas où il s'emmerderait vraiement, et si la dimension humaine devenait trop dangereuse... au moins aurait-il toujours de quoi se distraire sous la main.


	18. Chapitre XVII

**Auteur:** Lady Ange Shadow reprend du service, Shadd the Akajo's King est baqué!

**Disclaimer:** petit pote Potter n'est pas à moi, pas plus que son monde et ses copains. Par contre, cette histoire l'est, tout comme les nouveaux personnages et lieux qui vous sont inconnus.

**Note:** première fois que je touche à Internet depuis mars :D:D:D comme quoi OUI, on peut survivre sans fanfiction et facebook!

**Note 2:** examens dans une semaine TT bon courage à tous et à toutes x)

**Note 3**: MERCI À TOUS LES GENTILS (ET COMPRÉHENSIFS) LECTEURS QUI LAISSENT DES COMMENTAIRES! Ça me fait super plaisir! Z'vous z'aime! X3

**Note 4: **et un bisou spécial pour les lecteurs anonymes, un! x)

Note 5: fic dédiée à_ Lady Shadow Cassandra_ ^ ^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Green Eyes Demons**

* * *

**Prince**

* * *

Rappel:

Arsenic Thanatos (...) de Luxiria y Mora del'Vanesco y Calastos de Mne'Sil-Doloniel Arkatria: nom démoniaque d'Harry Potter, Prince des Incubes et des Succubes.

Astaroth : fille de Lucky, la Luxure. _Succube_.

Cassandra: la charmante et récalcitrante épouse d'Arsenic, moldue (jusqu'alors), elle a obtenu un statut de demi-démon (et des pouvoirs magiques) suite à son union avec Arsenic.

Aliranimismu Valandil (...) dè Calab'om Hosti y Marann'duil, dite Hortense du Valcour-Belfroi et Hermione Jane Granger: 217 ans, Intendante du Palais.

Aube Camilla (...) dè Calab'om Hosti y Marann'duil, dite Aude du Valcour-Belfroi: 52 ans, benjamine d'Aliranimismu.

Crépuscule Angeles (...) dè Calab'om Hosti y Marann'duil: le frère aîné d'Aube et Aurore. C'est lui qui a appâté et drogué Cassandra lorsqu'elle était encore moldue, afin de l'enlever dans les Enfers.

Eve: reine absolue des Enfers, mère de Lucifer. Humaine devenue démon et reposant dans quelque endroit obscur.

Destiny (le Destin) : cheveux et yeux bleu foncé, elle semble avoir environ vingt ans. La meneuse du groupe, elle est « l'ainée ».

YHVH : signifie « le curieux ». Dieu créateur.

**Chapitre dix-sept :**

Avril passa rapidement, et avec lui l'anniversaire de Cassandra. Elle n'y pensait plus vraiment, et fut donc surprise en recevant des cadeaux par hibou ce matin-là, venant de sa chère "famille", autrement dit d'Aube, d'Aliranimismu, et un dernier de Crépuscule et d'Aurore.

Elle fut absolument ravie de compter en plus dans ses affaires un collier tout en or et en diamant avec les boucles d'oreilles assorties venant de sa tutrice officielle, une série de livres moldus qu'elle avait commencé à lire avant d'avoir été enlevée et qu'elle avait adoré, délicate attention d'Aube, et une huile de massage _aphrodisiaque_. Oui oui, bien sûr... QUOI ? Fichus démons, que pouvait-elle faire avec une huile pareille ? Question rhétorique, il était hors de question qu'elle l'utilise !

Le flacon finit donc au fond de sa malle, sous une pile de vieux parchemins inutilisés mais dans un état lamentable.

Le soir, elle eut même droit à un dîner aux chandelles, avec des roses et tout et tout. Comme cadeau, Arsenic offrit à ce qu'ils partent en France cet été. Elle allait enfin revoir sa chère patrie, après un an d'absence !

Mais ce mois d'avril ne fut pas spécial que parce que Cassandra fêtait son anniversaire... non, comme tout le monde le sait, avril précède mai. Hors en mai... ce fut le déclencheur d'un engouement sans pareil : le Survivant allait se marier. Et il était hors de question cette occasion.

Le mariage serait un pur tape-à-l'oeil, tout le gratin de la société sorcière serait invité.

L'organisation en avait été laissée aux bons soins d'une agence spécialisée, à qui les promis avaient bien fait compendre qu'ils se fichaient que les serviettes soient couleur safran ou or.

Le seul point sur lequel Cassandra protesta tant qu'elle put, ce fut sur la liste des invités : inhabituellement longue, il y avait tellement « d'amis » du marié qu'il avait été décidé qu'il fallait équilibrer du côté de Cassandra... en invitant toutes les connaissances des du Valcour-Belfroi, qui ne s'avéraient être nulles autres que des démons, encore et toujours des démons !

Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas son mot à dire et essaya d'oublier la future présence à cette fête de quelques personnages honnis...

OoO

C'était un samedi matin. Elle était bien là, au chaud dans son lit. Tout aurait pu être parfait, si...

-Cassandra ! Cassandra ! Réveille-toi !

-Mmh...

-Pitiééééééé ! Il est déjà neuf heures ! Tu te maries dans une heure !

-QUOI ?

La blonde essaya de sortir de son lit tout en s'apprêtant à courir vers la salle de bain, résultat...

BOUM !

... elle se prit les pieds dans les draps et s'étala de tout son long.

Aube l'aida à se relever, ignorant les charmants noms d'oiseaux, puis l'entraîna vers la salle de bain.

-Lave-toi, je m'occupe du reste.

-Tu es un ange ! Enfin, je me comprends...

Aube était ravie, au cours des mois écoulés, elles avaient petit à petit retrouvé la relation qu'elles possédaient autrefois. D'ailleurs, elle serait l'une des demoiselles d'honneur aujourd'hui.

Elle sortit la robe de mariée et la fit pendre sur un cintre. D'abord le maquillage, puis la robe. Autant éviter les risques de taches.

-Cassandra, dépêche-toi ! Tu as cinq minutes pour sortir de là !

-OK !

La blonde sortit en trombe de la douche et ne fit pas de chichis pour se sécher, elle se contenta d'un petit sort. Elle revint dans la chambre et s'installa devant la coiffeuse. Elle entreprit de se farder alors qu'Aube arrangeait ses cheveux. La coiffure paraîssait assez simple : les cheveux étaient relevés à l'aide de deux rubans, l'un blanc et l'autre bleu. Ils étaient ornés de quelques fleurs sauvages et de perles.

-Aïe ! Tu tires trop fort !

-Désolée, mais cette coiffure est compliquée à faire, et je n'ai que quinze minutes, alors ne te plains pas trop...

Enfin, la torture terminée, Cassandra se dépêcha d'enfiler sa robe : très simple, en coton blanc, resserrée juste sous la poitrine. De la dentelle en décorait le léger décolleté et partait sur les côtés pour formés deux larges bretelles qui tombaient à hauteur de la poitrine.

Avec satisfaction, Cassandra enfila une paire de baskets... la traîne était suffisament longue pour qu'on ne remarque pas qu'elle en portait.

« Et dire que je vais devoir changer deux fois de robe durant la journée... et alors, adieu ô confortables baskets ! »

-Le carrosse est là !

Cassandra avait bien ri quand on lui avait dit qu'elle arriverait au mariage en carrosse... mais pourtant si, c'était bien le cas. Les sorciers se déplaçaient en _carrosses _! Non mais vous vous rendez compte ?

Bon d'accord, généralement les carrosses servaient aux plus riches et aux traditionnalistes, ils faisaient office de taxis, rares étaient ceux qui en possédaient (les louer était beaucoup plus courant) car il fallait alors aussi posséder des paturages et des écuries pour les pégases qui tiraient le carrosse. Les Ethonans étaient l'espèce de pégases la plus répandue en Grande-Bretagne, bien que les autres races soient également présentes.

Cassandra embarqua avec difficulté, Aube l'aidant avec sa traîne. Elle avait calmer le début d'un fou rire en voyant le carrosse... il ressemblait vaguement à un gros oignon, tiré par quatre Gronians dont la robe grise avait été changée en blanc pour l'occasion.

Bientôt l'engin s'envola, sous les coups d'ailes énergiques des chevaux et les encouragements du cocher.

« J'ai même pas eu le temps de manger... »

-Attrape !

Elle s'empara vivement de la pomme que venait de lui lancer Aube, puis sourit :

-J'adore quand tu te permets de lire mes pensées, dans ces cas-là...

-Je ne lisais pas tes pensées, ton ventre gargouille depuis tout à l'heure...

-Peuh !

Elle attaqua le fruit à coups de dents, se plongeant dans ses pensées.

Arsenic n'était pas avec elles à Square Grimmaud (étonnant d'ailleurs, que les moldus n'aient pas remarqués le carrosse) car « pour respecter la tradition », il avait été dormir chez son ami Ronald, vu qu'il n'était pas sensé partager le même lit que la future mariée... « Tu parles d'un respect de la tradition... Si il la respectait vraiment, je serais encore vierge ! »

-Et pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas levée ce matin ?

-Euh... j'ai dû oublier de mettre mon réveil.

-Le jour de ton mariage !

-Oh, ça va, hein... C'est pas comme si c'était le premier.

-Dans le monde sorcier, si.

-...

« Autant la fermer, j'ai pas vraiment besoin d'une dispute maintenant »

Le reste du chemin se fit dans le silence, puis le carrosse plongea brusquement.

-Hiiiiiiiiirpp !

Cassandra, qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout, finit dans les bras d'Aube qui se trouvait sur le banquette d'en face.

-« Hirp » ? C'était quoi, _ça _?

La blonde rougit et marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante, détournant les yeux. Elle se rassit correctement en attendant que la procédure d'atterrissage soit terminée.

-Vous êtes arrivées !

Le cocher, en livrée de laquais, vint galamment leur ouvrir la porte et les aida à descendre.

Cassandra regarda le décor, ébahie. Le site se trouvait à l'orée d'une forêt de feuillus, en face de champs de fleurs sauvages. L'autel était dressé de façon à ce que le prêtre soit dos à la forêt. De petites fées volaient ici et là, jetant des pétales de fleurs et une sorte de poussière étoilée qui disparaissait dès qu'elle touchait le sol ou des gens.

C'était magnifique. Enchanteur.

Un son délicat de flûtes et de harpes vint la cueillir, on attendait plus qu'elle...

ça n'avait rien à voir avec la grotte sombre et obscure qui avait servi de décor à son premier mariage.

Elle sentit quelqu'un lui prendre le bras. Elle ne se tourna pas, elle savait que c'était Julian, qui représentait la figure paternelle.

Lentement, ils évoluèrent au son des harpistes et des flûtistes, les invités les dévisageant sans honte aucune. Cassandra sentit même un regard brûlant de haine sur sa nuque, elle se doutait qu'il devait s'agir de la cadette Weasley.

Arrivés à l'autel, Julian remit sa main dans un geste symbolique dans celle d'Arsenic. Elle croisa son regard. Il était triomphant.

La cérémonie dura longtemps, trop longtemps à son goût. Au moins une heure et demi. Peut-être même deux heures. Elle eut tout le temps de détailler les garçons et demoiselles d'honneur : Ronald Weasley, Drago Malefoy et un garçon brun qu'elle ne connaissait pas pour Arsenic (le roux et le blond ne cessaient d'aileurs de se donner des coups de coude ou de s'échanger des insultes à voix basse), Aube, Luna Lovegood avecqui elle avait noué un semblant d'amitié, et une fille blonde qui était sensée être une amie (mais qui en réalité était une succube présente pour rendre service à son Prince, comme tous les invités du côté de la mariée).

La jeune fille prononça des voeux auxquels elle ne croyait pas, acquiesça solennellement à ceux de son presque conjoint, écouta les sermons interminables du prêtre et finit par être déclarée mariée à Harry Potter.

Sous les acclamations des invités, elle se laissa embrasser d'un chaste baiser.

-Et maintenant, laissez-moi vous convier à une petite collation dans le manoir de madame Bones, qui a eu la bonté de se proposer !

Les invités transplanèrent, firent venir leurs calèches ou utilisèrent des portoloins, alors que Cassandra rentrait précipitament dans la maison des Black pour mettre sa deuxième tenue.

Elle apparut une demi-heure après l'arrivée des autres invités, vêtue d'une robe bleu pâle à fines bretelles, les cheveux recoiffés en anglaises.

Elle se plaça à côté d'Arsenic et afficha un sourire sur son visage, recevant les invités qui venaient tour à tour leur présenter leurs voeux de bonheur, les remerciant de leur présence.

Cette « collation », un buffet froid en vérité, dura très peu de temps : deux heures à tout casser.

Quand ce fut fini, après avoir remercié une ènième fois madame Bones et sa nièce, Susan, elle repartit dans la maison Black (il faudrait vraiment qu'elle s'habitue à dire « ma » maison) pour se préparer en vue du soir.

Elle fit un somme d'une petite heure puis eu enfin du temps pour se préparer convenablement : elle se délassa longuement dans un bain parfumé, vernit ses ongles, se maquilla, s'habilla... ce qui lui prit bien tout l'après-midi.

Enfin, la réception du soir arriva : hommes et femmes s'étaient parés de leurs plus beaux atouts, sachant surtout que des photos seraient diffusées dès le lendemain par la presse.

Cassandra rayonnait dans son fourreau rouge, ses cheveux relevés en un élégant chignon. Elle ignorait tant bien que mal les regards curieux que lui jetaient les gens (après tout, elle était une « étrangère »).

Elle ne perdit pas contenance devant le nombre impressionnant de couverts... on lui avait appris à reconnaître la fourchette à salade, le couteau à poisson... Prévenue à l'avance du nombre de plats, elle se servit de petites portions de chaque : une entrée froide suivie d'une entrée chaude puis d'un consommé, un service de poisson, de viande, après les plats principaux, les fromages, les digestifs et enfin le dessert...

Après cette effroyable effusion de nourriture, elle fut invitée à ouvrir le bal en compagnie d'Arsenic.

Heureusement qu'elle avait eu des cours en express depuis l'annonce de leur mariage !

Ils dansèrent une valse au rythme de _Rose du Sud_, de Johann Strauss.

Par la suite, il y eu du fox-trot, du charleston, des quadrilles qui revinrent plusieurs fois, en raison de leur popularité... et même un menuet (auquel participèrent surtout les membres vénérables des familles au sang pur, tel Lucius Malefoy et son épouse), et autres musettes et sarabandes. Point de rock ou de danse des canards (Cassandra l'avait suggéré... l'idée n'avait été maheureusement pas retenue) mais quelque torride tango (qui aurait crû que Pansy Parkinson était capable d'une telle souplesse ?).

Le pire dans tout ça fut que les mariés se devaient de danser au moins une fois avec tout les invités de sexe opposé... pauvres petits petons, en particulier ceux de Cassandra, coincés dans d'inconfortables chaussures à talons aiguilles !

Le plus dur n'était pas les chaussures, non... c'était de devoir supporter certains partenaires...

Alors qu'elle venait d'endurer la vision d'un entraînant quadrille où Ginny Weasley s'était collée tant qu'elle avait pu à Arsenic, et qu'elle-même s'était débrouillée comme elle avait pu avec un certain Archiban Perce, Cassandra retint un frisson de dégoût en entendant le ènième :

-M'accordrez-vous cette danse ?

« NANNNNNNN ! Pas lui ! Pitié, Père Noël, je promets d'être sage, mais PAS LUI ! »

Elle se tourna vers l'origine de la voix et répondit avec un charmant sourire :

-Mais bien sûr, _avec plaisir_...

Bon, peut-être que le fiel dans sa voix perçait malgré l'élégance de la réponse. Mais elle ne possédait pas encore assez de self-control pour que sa voix ne trahisse ce qu'elle pensait.

Néenmoins, elle fit d'immenses efforts pour lui écraser un maximum de fois le temps que dura la valse pour laquelle il l'avait conviée, et elle en ressortit narquoise, heureuse d'avoir réussi sa tâche, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui lance une dernière boutade insolente :

-Tu t'es améliorée, depuis la dernière fois que l'on ait dansé ensemble...

Elle se figea, furieuse.

« CRÉPUSCULE ! JE VAIS TE TUER, SALOPERIE DE DÉMON ! »

OoO

La réception dura tard dans la nuit, au rythme des danses et des rires des convives légèrement imbibés d'alcool.

-Ma chère...

Cassandra rougit -le monde lui semblait soudain très gai, même s'il ne tournait plus très rond- alors qu'Arsenic effleurait sa main de ses lèvres. Un baisemain. Cachait-il en lui une âme de gentleman ?

-Je crois qu'il est temps de nous retirer...

Bien sûr. Lui, un gentleman ? Nan, ce serait trop beau... Juste un incube, un démon vicieux à l'écoute de ses hormones. Pas qu'elle soit contre, soit dit en passant.

Elle le laissa les téléporter jusque dans leur maison, dans leur chambre... légérement éméchée, elle sourit comme une gamine en le sentant s'acharner sur la fermeture de sa robe... ne voulant se sentir en reste, elle entreprit de lui retirer sa chemise, et défaisait la boucle de sa ceinture alors qu'il avait enfin réussi à ouvrir la robe...

Elle se trouva presque nue sous ses yeux, ne portant pas de soutien-gorge à cause de la robe-fourreau, vêtue d'une adorable culotte en dentelle noire, choisie expressement pour la nuit de noces...

Nullement gênée par cet état de fait, elle continua à le déshabiller sous son regard provocateur.

« Maintenant que j'y pense, ça va être ma première nuit noces... après tout, ça ne compte pas quand on a été droguée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Arsenic perçut son trouble, ses yeux s'étaient perdus dans le vide... il lui saisit les mains et la rapprocha de lui, lui soufflant à l'oreille :

-Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur... ça va être très agréable, tu verras...

À ces mots, elle ne put s'empêcher de le provoquer :

-Tu serais capable de faire mieux que la première fois ?

Il ricana, surpris de sa riposte :

-Ce n'est pas moi qui vais grimper aux rideaux, en hurlant des « Encore ! »...

Il envoya voler les derniers vêtements, et l'allongea sur le lit.

Oh oui, la nuit allait être longue...

OoO (l'auteur étant sadique, rappelle que ceci est un rating T donc interruption de la scène, niark !)


	19. Chapitre XVIII

**Auteur:** Lady Ange Shadow reprend du service, Shadd the Akajo's King est baqué!

**Disclaimer:** petit pote Potter n'est pas à moi, pas plus que son monde et ses copains. Par contre, cette histoire l'est, tout comme les nouveaux personnages et lieux qui vous sont inconnus.

**Note:** je m'arrangerai pour que le dernier chapitre soit publié pile un an après la parution du premier...

**Note 2:** bon courage à tous ceux qui n'ont pas encore leurs résultats d'exams, il n'y a pas de raisons que ça se passe mal, n'est-ce pas?

**Note 3**: MERCI À TOUS LES GENTILS (ET COMPRÉHENSIFS) LECTEURS QUI LAISSENT DES COMMENTAIRES! Ça me fait super plaisir! Z'vous z'aime! X3

**Note 4: **et un bisou spécial pour les lecteurs anonymes, un! x)

Note 5: fic dédiée à_ Lady Shadow Cassandra_ ^ ^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Green Eyes Demons**

* * *

**Prince**

* * *

Rappel:

Arsenic Thanatos (...) de Luxiria y Mora del'Vanesco y Calastos de Mne'Sil-Doloniel Arkatria: nom démoniaque d'Harry Potter, Prince des Incubes et des Succubes.

Astaroth : fille de Lucky, la Luxure. _Succube_.

Cassandra: la charmante et récalcitrante épouse d'Arsenic, moldue (jusqu'alors), elle a obtenu un statut de demi-démon (et des pouvoirs magiques) suite à son union avec Arsenic.

Joshua, Drow : peau bleue, cheveux bleus, yeux bleus, sa race vit exclusivement dans les Mondes habités par des humains. Elle vit près de l'eau et contrôle celle-ci, elle doit impérativement s'immerger au minimum tous les trois jours, sinon elle mourrait. Elle apprécie particulièrement de noyer les malheureux qui se promenent près des eaux où elle se trouve. Bien que pour les humains son nom soit celui d'un individu de sexe masculin, elle n'en reste pas moins une 'femme'.

Camille Alex "Poussin" sans-nom-de-famille: l'ex-meilleur ami de Cassandra, un black aux yeux jeunes/orangés.

**Chapitre dix-huit :**

Troisième semaine de juin.

Une chaleur intense.

Un air humide, difficile à respirer.

Et malgré tout ça...

-Allez ! Courage ! C'est le dernier !

À l'ombre d'une roche, près du lac, Cassandra étudiait en compagnie d'Arsène Peakes, une de ses camarades de dortoir, Gabriella Brandstone, une serdaigle, et Luna. Cassandra et Luna étaient tombées par hasard sur les deux filles, et Arsène les avait invité à les rejoindre.

Cass aimait traîner avec Luna, car alors la rousse la plus insupportable de tout Poudlard écumait de rage. Dommage qu'elle ne se soit pas encore noyée dans sa salive, d'ailleurs.

-Métamorphoses le dernier jour, c'est vraiment pas un cadeau... soupira la blonde.

-Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? s'étonnèrent Arsène et Gabriella.

-Oui, MacGonagall ne peut pas me sentir. Vieille vache ! Tout ça parce que je lui ai piqué son précieux gryffondor !

-C'est vrai que pour une prof impartiale, elle te note de manière... euh...

-Mauvaise ! Pire que Rogue ! Il ne m'aime pas non plus, mais comme je suis dans sa maison il laisse couler et me fiche la paix !

-Notre vénérable directeur de maison est quelqu'un d'avisé, il a bien trop peur que les petits gryffies nous pique encore une fois la coupe !

-Au fait, ça fait quoi d'être mariée ? Tu as eu dix-sept ans en avril, non ?

« En vérité, j'ai eu seize ans... mais pour tous ces sorciers, je suis majeure... héhé, j'peux faire c'que j'veux ! »

-Bah, la vie continue. C'est juste qu'il faut que je me rappelle de noter « Cassandra Potter » sur les travaux à rendre...

« N'empêche, toujours aussi drôle de dire « Lequel ? » quand un prof gueule « POTTER ! » »

-... et sinon je mange, je bois, je dors, je vais aux cours. Rien de spécial, quoi.

Les deux filles avaient l'air déçu. Pas de potin à se mettre sous la dent.

Le sujet fut mis de côté et les quatre filles étudièrent, entrecoupant leur théorie d'exercices pratiques, le tout en papotant, évidemment.

Le repas du soir venu, chacune se trouvait à sa table. Cassandra, de son côté, regardait les plats de légumes cuits à la vapeur d'une manière dégoûtée. Comment osaient-ils mettre ça à table ? Ça puait tellement !

Elle se tourna vers un ragoût, ignorant le poisson pané qui lui faisait de l'oeil.

Elle se servit, puis après la première bouchée, elle laissa tomber. Ce truc lui avait refilé la nausée. Elle attendit patiement que les autres finissent leur repas, puis partit directement se coucher. Elle était crevée. Sûrement la chaleur.

Le lendemain, elle se leva en gromelant. Métamorphoses. Pff, quelle idée d'avoir créé cette matière, inutile si le professeur ne vous a pas dans sa poche !

L'estomac noué, elle fit l'impasse sur le petit-déjeuner et ignora les remarques de ses camarades de tablée sur ses cernes. Oui, elle aurait bien fait une grasse matinée, comme chacun ici présent. Et alors ?

Elle se leva en même temps que les élèves de son année, et traîna des pieds vers la salle d'examen attribuée. Et c'était partit pour deux heures d'ennui...

Bon, l'examen se passa bien, excepté le fait qu'elle perdit vingt minutes à regarder le plafond, une dizaine d'autres à regarder la fissure sur le mur en forme d'éclair qui lui rappelait quelque chose mais elle ne savait quoi, puis stressa quand elle vit la longueur de parchemin que certains avaient déjà rempli et s'activa.

Pour la deuxième partie de l'examen, elle dut patienter dans une autre salle, avec toute son année. Elle eut tout le temps d'écouter les protestations de son estomac, qui se plaignait de ne plus rien avoir reçu depuis la veille, et lui promit de se nourrir correctement à midi. Enfin, elle entendit appeler :

-Pilipil, Aria. Potter, Cassandra. Pritchard, Matthew. Pucey, Nathalie.

Elle se leva, et eut un bref instant de compassion pour Aria Pilipil. Seule poufsouffle avec trois serpentards... la pauvre.

Elle entra dans la salle et MacGonagall les fit s'avancer. Ils durent tirer au sort un papier, sur lesquels étaient inscrits les sorts à effectuer.

Alors...

Changer un serpent en lionceau...

« C'est moi ou il y a un sens caché ? »

... une cuillère à thé en argent en louche en bois...

« Y' perte quelque part »

... un caraco en perroquet... une boite à chaussure en boite à couture... Faire apparaître un chiot... une assiette.. Faire disparaître l'une de ses créations (après que le professeur l'ait vu, bien sûr)...

Mouais. Allons-y...

-Potter ! Vous appelez _ça_ un lionceau ?

Ben quoi ? Un lionceau, c'est comme un chaton en plus grand, non ? Bon, peut-être avait-il des crocs un peu trop longs... il était aussi un peu trop brun. Un peu trop tacheté, aussi.

-Un nundu ! Je vous ai demandé un lionceau, pas un nundu !

Cassandra aurait bien continué la petite liste fournie au hasard, si le nundu n'avait pas décidé de lui sauter au visage pour la léchouiller.

« Tiens, c'est normal que ses yeux soient sans paupières ? »

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle s'évanouit.

OoO

-Laissez-moi m'en occuper, Poppy... je vous assure que je suis parfaitement apte à m'occuper d'une élève évanouie.

-Bien, en attendant je m'occupe de cet imprudent qui s'est déplacé le nez à la place de l'oreille. Et faites-lui un bilan complet, impossible de savoir ce que cette bestiole a pu lui refiler comme saletés !

Cassandra ouvrit les yeux quand elle sentit qu'on la tournait sur le flan. Elle papillona des paupières, la lumière était drôlement violente !

-Ah, vous êtes réveillée !

Elle reconnut la voix de Joshua, la Drow. Donc, elle était à l'infirmerie.

-Que m'est-il arrivé ?

-Vous vous êtes évanouie pendant votre examen. Mais je ne sais pas encore ce qui a causé ça. Pomona craint que l'espèce de nundu que vous avez fait apparaître ne vous ai refilé une maladie, mais ce n'est pas encore sûr... dits-moi, s'est-il passé quelque chose de spécial ? Vous avez peut-être mangé quelque chose de mauvais.

-Je n'ai plus rien mangé depuis hier.

-Ah... ça change tout. Si j'en crois vos cernes, plus l'atmoshère pesante des examens et la chaleur... vous vous êtes sûrement évanouie à cause du stress. Ce qui n'empêche que je doive quand même vérifier.

Cassandra la sentit s'activer dans son dos, et frissonna en sentant les mains froides sur sa peau.

-Tiens, c'est étrange... tournez-vous, s'il vous plait.

Cassandra s'exécuta et se mit sur le dos. La Drow lança quelques autres sorts, et son visage s'éclaira.

-C'est parfait, vous n'avez rien... l'espèce de nundu ne vous a insufflé aucunes maladies, il a simplement sapé vos forces en vous léchant. Ce qui explique votre évanouissement. Buvez ça.

Elle lui tendit un gobelet contenant une potion verdâtre, qui fumait légèrement, mais que Cassandra avala sans broncher.

-C'est bon, ça a un goût légèrement sucré... qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le léger sourire qu'affichait la drow s'aggrandit et elle lui répondit en souriant :

-Une potion nutritive... qui a un goût tellement horrible que seules les femmes enceintes sont capables de la boire !

Cassandra pâlit :

-Qu-quoi ?

-Toutes mes félicitations ! Vous devriez l'annoncer au Prince, je suis sûre qu'il sera très heureux de cette nouvelle !

-Mais... depuis combien de temps...

Avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase, Joshua lui lança un sort puis répondit :

-Depuis approximativement 37 jours et une dizaine d'heures ! Maintenant, vous pouvez quitter l'infirmerie, il n'y a aucune raison que je vous retienne.

Cassandra sortit de l'infirmerie et erra comme un zombie. Sans trop savoir comment, elle atterit dans son lit, où elle resta allongée, toute habillée.

Des minutes, ou des heures même s'écoulèrent, sans qu'elle n'en ait conscience.

Un bébé.

Elle allait avoir un bébé.

Elle.

Cassandra.

Elle allait être maman.

...

À sa mémoire remontèrent des souvenirs d'une rencontre, il y avait presque un an de cela, lorsqu'elle avait conclu le Pacte avec la Dame.

Des bébés.

Elle aurait des bébés, pas un.

Lentement, les larmes commençèrent à couler sur ses joues.

OoO

-Cassandra...

Elle ne réagit pas à la voix, bien connue pourtant. Telle une poupée de chiffon, elle laissa l'homme, le démon plutôt, l'enlacer.

Hébétée, elle ne réagit pas plus lorsqu'il répéta son prénom, l'enlaçant plus fermement. Si elle avait pu penser de façon rationnelle à ce moment, sans doute se serait-elle demandée comment il avait pu rentrer dans le dortoir des filles, a priori interdit aux garçons.

_Mais pas aux démons..._

OoO

Le soleil tapait fort, la chaleur était étouffante, et pourtant rien n'aurait pu enlever son sourire radieux à la future mère.

Cassandra était resplendissante en cette chaude journée d'août. Avec ses trois mois et demi de grossesse et les deux bébés (ce qu'on avait pu déduire avec une échographie, la magie ne fonctionnant pas. Apparement, un des bébés ne laissait pas passer les sorts), la demoiselle afficha déjà un ventre joliment rebondi. Maquillée pour qu'elle fasse plus que ses seize ans afin de pas trop attirer les regards, elle paraissait baigner dans le bonheur depuis qu'elle était ici, dans sa ville natale, en France.

Les chevilles douloureuses, elle se décida à s'arrêter un moment. La grossesse n'avait malheureusement pas que des avantages, comme celui qu'on satisfaisait le moindre de ses caprices...

Louchant sur l'ombre bienfaitrice d'une ruelle, elle s'y engagea et s'adossa dos au mur, profitant simplement de ce qui s'offrait à elle.

La première fois... c'était la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient dans cette ville qu'elle n'était pas accompagnée de quelqu'un. Arsenic avait décidé que pour cet après-midi, elle n'aurait pas besoin de lui, il lui avait généreusement accordé trois heures de liberté, pas de surveillance...

Un bruit dans la ruelle lui fit ouvrir les yeux, qu'elle ne se souvint pas avoir fermer.

Juste quelqu'un qui s'amusait à shooter dans une canette vide.

Pourtant, l'inconnu lui rappellait étrangement quelqu'un...

« Non... ce n'est pas possible... »

Ces traits, plus masculins que dans ses souvenirs, ces épaules davantage carrées, et les dix centimètres en plus...

Malgré tout cela, il n'y avait aucuns doutes possibles : elle était bien en présence de son ancien meilleur ami !

-Poussin !

L'inconnu se retourna, surpris, voyant Cassandra qui se précipitait vers lui un grand sourire aux lèvres :

-Poussin ! C'est moi ! Cassandra ! Alex, mon Alex, mais qu'est-ce que tu as changé dis donc !

L'inconnu la repoussa puis s'exclama :

-Excusez-moi madame mais... je ne vous connais pas !

-Quoi ? Mais enfin, c'est moi ! Tu ne te souviens pas ?

-Non désolé. Vous devez vous tromper de personne.

-Mais... !

Face au déni de la reconnaître, Cassandra sentit l'exaspération l'envahir.

« Mais pour qui il se prend ? Nous nous connaissons depuis l'enfance, et il m'oublie comme ça ? Aussi facilement ? »

-Puisque je te dis que je suis Cassandra !

-Taisez-vous ! Laissez-la en paix ! Cassandra est morte il y a plus d'un an !

-Mais !

-Non ! Même si vous lui ressemblez un peu, Cassandra aurait eu seize ans cette année alors que vous êtes manifestement plus âgée !

« Maroufle ! On n'insulte pas une femme sur son âge ! »

Insidieusement, la rage remplaça l'exaspération. Mais comment osait-il ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ! Il méritait une bonne correction !

Alors que des pensées violentes à l'égard de son interocuteur se bousculaient sous son crâne, elle se surprit à regarder son cou.

« C'est dingue comme il a un cou épais, je n'avais jamais remarqué avant... on voit même à l'oeil nu une veine qui palpite, il doit être énervé... une veine... qui... palpite... veine... »

Insidieusement, la soif, latente, se réveilla. La gorge s'assècha, les yeux fixés sur sa proie, Cassandra ne pensait plus qu'au sang chaud qui courrait dans les veines de l'être en face d'elle, ce sang qui calmerait le feu auquel sa gorge était livrée...

Sans plus de réflexion, elle fondit sur le grand black, ignorant ses mains qui tentaient de la repousser, étouffant ses cris en lui obstruant la bouche avec un poing, elle lui mordit violemment la carrotide qui la narguait sans aucune élégance, et s'abreuva longuement du liquide chaud qui lui coulait sur le menton, qui tachait sa robe.

À un angle de rue, Arsenic finissait de lancer son sort de discrétion, un sourire étrangement satisfait aux lèvres...


	20. Chapitre XIX

**Auteur:** Lady Ange Shadow

**Disclaimer:** petit pote Potter n'est pas à moi, pas plus que son monde et ses copains. Par contre, cette histoire l'est, tout comme les nouveaux personnages et lieux qui vous sont inconnus.

**Note:** plus qu'un chapitre ! (mais la suite est déjà écrite x3 )

**Note 2:** C'eeeeeesssssst leeeeeeesss VACAAAAAAAAAAANNNCCEEES !

**Note 3**: MERCI À TOUS LES GENTILS (ET COMPRÉHENSIFS) LECTEURS QUI LAISSENT DES COMMENTAIRES! Ça me fait super plaisir! Z'vous z'aime! X3

**Note 4: **et un bisou spécial pour les lecteurs anonymes, un! x)

Note 5: fic dédiée à_ Lady Shadow Cassandra_ ^ ^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Green Eyes Demons**

* * *

**Prince**

* * *

Rappel:

Arsenic Thanatos (...) de Luxiria y Mora del'Vanesco y Calastos de Mne'Sil-Doloniel Arkatria: nom démoniaque d'Harry Potter, Prince des Incubes et des Succubes.

Astaroth : fille de Lucky, la Luxure. _Succube_.

Cassandra: la charmante et récalcitrante épouse d'Arsenic, moldue (jusqu'alors), elle a obtenu un statut de demi-démon (et des pouvoirs magiques) suite à son union avec Arsenic.

Hate (la Haine) : ado aux cheveux et yeux noirs, elle est perfide et intriguante à souhait. Elle passe la plupart de son temps à essayer de convaincre Lucky de coopérer pour construire des relations amour-haine qui sont souvent très violentes et passionnelles, et où les deux 'amoureux' finissent souvent par s'entre-tuer. Sinon, elle aime beaucoup déclencher des guerres. _Dame._

Camille Alex "Poussin" sans-nom-de-famille: l'ex-meilleur ami de Cassandra, un black aux yeux jeunes/orangés.

**Chapitre dix-neuf :**

Elle l'avait tué.

Lui, son meilleur ami, l'homme en lequel elle avait le plus confiance.

Il était mort.

Elle était rentrée à leur hotel, hagarde. Elle ne s'aperçut jamais que ses vêtements étaient redevenus mystérieusement propres en sortant de la ruelle, ni qu'aucun média ne fit mention d'un cadavre retrouvé exsangue.

Alors qu'elle pensait avoir vaincu sa soif, qu'elle pensait l'avoir apprivoisée en se substentant régulièrement de chair crue et de sang, voilà qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un monstre, une bête bonne à enfermer...

Ce fut le seul incident isolé.

De son côté, Arsenic se réjouissait d'avoir découvert ce sort qui faisait monter les instincts et les désirs les plus primitifs à la surface. La jalousie faisait faire d'étranges choses, parfois.

OoO

En septembre, il fut décidé que Cassandra passerait les mois qui suivraient au Palais. Elle ne ferait jamais sa dernière année d'étude au Collège de magie, la demoiselle souhaitait cependant combler le retard qu'elle avait accumulé dans ses études moldues, pour –par la suite- éventuellement poursuivre des études supérieures et avoir un emploi avec des gens _normaux_.

Arsenic, quant à lui, entamait une fructueuse carrière de duelliste en parallèle à des études centrées sur la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. La carrière d'auror n'avait plus vraiment d'intérêt, Voldemort achevé. Il ne revenait au Palais que les week-ends, ce qui laissait à Cassandra de longs moments où elle était seule et libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Au fur et à mesure que son ventre devenait de plus en plus proéminent, elle devenait plus irritable et était en proie à des changements d'humeur soudain, y compris de subites crises de larmes.

La future mère s'étira autant qu'elle put, puis se décida à se lever –ce qui était devenu relativement difficile à faire seule- et traîna sa carcasse jusqu'à ses appartements. Elle avait enfin fini sa matinée de cours et voulait aller se rafraichir avant le déjeuner.

« Et comment les maths ont-elles pu devenir si compliquées en seulement un an ? J'y comprends plus rien ! Aussi bien l'utilité des formules de Carnot que les dérivées ! Déjà qu'avant je volais pas très haut en maths, mais là, je bats des records ! »

Petit à petit, la blonde rattrapait son retard, malgré les difficultés évidentes après un an sans avoir revu aucune des matières. Sa seule consolation –et encore !- était qu'au moins, elle n'avait plus à se soucier de son niveau en anglais.

Pour occuper ses après-midis, Cassandra s'était même remise à faire de la musique. Elle avait malheureusement dû abandonner l'idée de refaire de la basse à cause de son ventre, ou même du piano, donc elle s'était remise au violon, et faisait même de la trompette lorsqu'elle était d'humeur –et avait suffisament de souffle.

La musique remplissant bien sa vie, mais pas suffisament son emploi du temps, elle passait beaucoup de temps dans la bibliothèque de son appartement à apprendre l'histoire des démons, leurs légende... qui étaient très intéressabtes d'ailleurs, et qui ouvraient notamment un tout autre point de vue sur la culture des hommes, en particulier au Moyen-Âge. Comme cet extrait d'un journal intime d'un incube ayant vécu au à cette période :

_« ... Non vraiment, les humains sont des créatures des plus étranges. Elles nous adulent autant qu'elles nous craignent, nous aiment autant qu'elles nous haïssent. De plus, ils ne s'assument pas, prenez cet exemple : j'ai remarqué dans un village de bouseux quelques charmantes jeunes filles, dont certaines déjà mariées (cela n'étant qu'un détail, précisons)._

_Je me suis donc établi dans ce village, et ai entrepris une cour assidue d'une de ces charmantes mères au foyer le jour (en restant néenmoins discret, cela va de soi) et vint un jour où j'appris que les hommes du village partaient à la chasse d'une bête –un ours à ce que j'ai compris- qui tuait leur bétail. Cette chasse durerait probablement plus d'une semaine, et les hommes ne reviendraient pas avant d'avoir tuer la bête. À partir de ce jour, chaque nuit je me rendis dans la chambre de la donzelle, et –en m'aidant quelque peu de mes pouvoirs pour la convaincre, je l'avoue- je lui procurai un plaisir qu'elle n'avait jamais dû ressentir jusque là, surtout qu'elle et son mari suivaient strictement les lois de l'Église, qui n'autorisait qu'une seule position –celle du missionnaire- et des jours bien précis._

_La septième nuit, les hommes revinrent victorieux. Son mari nous surprit –la charmante donzelle émettait des bruits si forts que je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver- et je m'enfuis après avoir fini mon affaire, sous le regard tétanisé du mari._

_Le lendemain, la rumeur se propagea que la femme s'était faite abusée par un démon –un Cauchemard d'après elle, car elle pensait que je me rendais dans ses rêves- et que celle-ci s'en était doutée car « sa semence était glaciale, et je n'en obtenai nul plaisir. Il devait certainement me soutirer mon énergie vitale, car le matin je me réveillai sans force, comme si je n'avais pas dormi ». Maudite bougresse ! Comment osait-elle ainsi parler de moi ! Était-ce ma faute, si elle avait si peu d'endurance qu'elle devait dormir la journée pour rattraper son sommeil ? Et puis, ces propos injurieux sur ma personne ! Ah ! « Nul plaisir » ? N'avait-elle pas crier, hurler son plaisir et mon nom à maintes reprises ?_

_Il est curieux comme quoi on lui pardonna son adultère après s'être simplement confessée et avoir reçu la bénédiction de l'abbé._

_Je serai bien resté plus longtemps dans ce village, si je n'avais pas eu la bêtise de m'enfuir de chez elle à l'aide de mes ailes... »_

La lecture de tous ces livres et parchemins était réellement passionante, même si elle ne pouvait pas tous les lire, car bien qu'elle ait connaissance du KrWaakvimbôa –la principale langue des démons-, cette langue n'avait pas toujours eu le même alphabet, et ce n'était pas toujours celle qui était utilisée dans les manuscrits.

Une fois de plus, Cassandra parcourait la bibliothèque, regardant de temps en temps la gigantesque peinture murale sur un des murs.

Au début, elle ne savait pas ce que représentait cette fresque. Deux personnages étaient peints l'un à côté de l'autre. Le premier, le plus grand, était une étrange créature ailée et avec un appendice caudale fourchu. Elle se tenait sur ses deux membres postérieurs bien qu'elle paraissait plus faite pour marcher à quatre pattes. Les yeux de cette créature étaient saisissants, d'une intense couleur émeraude, tout comme les fines lignes qui parcouraient son corps noir comme du charbon. Bien qu'uniquement vêtue d'une sorte de pagne noir et doré, il se dégageait de cette créature une incroyable sensation de puissance.

La deuxième créature tenait la main de manière hautaine à la première créature, elle était bien plus petite qu'elle, mais ne paraissait pourtant pas plus faible. Cette créature aurait pu être humaine, si elle n'avait pas des griffes à la place des ongles, toutes les dents plus pointues que jamais, une peau si blanche qu'elle paraissait miroiter, des cheveux qui brillaient comme le soleil et des yeux si noirs qu'ils paraissaient vides.

Les deux ensemble, paraissaient former un couple monstrueux d'arrogance et de royauté.

Mais maintenant, elle savait. La première créature était un incube, son mari sous sa forme démoniaque. La deuxième la représentait elle-même, lorsqu'elle était sous l'emprise de ses nouveaux instincts.

Cette fresque était dérangeante, elle trouvait ça presque... gênant de se voir ainsi représentée. Surtout qu'elle savait la fresque magique, elle représentait le Prince (ou la Princesse) actuel avec son principal conjoint, et par la suite seraient représentés tous les enfants du couple démoniaque.

En plus, elle n'avait jamais vu Arsenic sous sa forme naturelle, il avait toujours refusé. Une unique fois, elle avait pu contempler ses ailes... bon, elle avait trouvé ça monstrueux sur le moment mais maintenant ça lui paraitrait normal, après tout elle vivait désormais dans un palais plein à craquer de démons, pas étonnant qu'elle en voie quelque uns sous leur forme naturelle...

Mais revenons-en à l'instant présent. La Grande Épouse fouillait dans les rayonnages, passant ses doigts sur les reliures, appréciant le simple touché de ces antiquités.

Elle venait de passer sa main sur un fin volume, quand elle eut une étrange impression de chaleur, _venant_ du livre.

_Prends-le, _souffla une voix à son esprit, si basse et si ténue qu'elle eut l'impression que c'était elle-même qui voulait prendre le livre, _et lis._

_« Généalogie de la famille règnante du monde dominé par la Duchesse des Enfers, la maîtresse du mal, des Ténèbres et de la Nuit, soleil brûlant des Succubes et des Incubes, fille de la Dame Lucky, la Première Astaroth »_

Ahh... si les démons avaient la tête un peu moins enflée et des noms un peu moins longs -tout comme leurs titres- probablement que les noms de leurs ouvrages seraient moins longs...

Elle vit rapidement qu'il y avait deux parties bien distinctes dans le livre : la première était manuscrite et tous les soixante-six mots, changeait de dialecte. La deuxième devait être magique car c'était un immense arbre généalogique dont les portraits souriaient au lecteur.

Elle feuilleta d'abord la partie manuscrite et tomba sur un article qui l'intéressait (note : l'article est rédigé en KrWaakvimbôa, et la terminaison de noms désignant des personnes ici choisie est neutre. Ainsi, le mot « Élu » ou « Héritier » peut aussi bien désigner un individu de sexe masculin que de sexe féminin):

_« Du choix de nos Élus_

_L'Élu est trouvé parmis les humains à l'odeur. Un groupe de démons –ou un unique démon, selon les cas- stimulé par des hormones de l'Héritier se charge dès la naissance du futur Prince de trouver son Élu._

_Il existe une possibilité de l'existence de plusieurs personnes compatibles avec l'Héritier (deux antécédents enregistrés), celles-ci obtiendront toutes le statut de Grand Époux. Les Élus sont recherchés parmis les (...) »_

Cassandra retint un juron, cette partie l'intéressait pourtant ! Mais quelle stupide idée de faire ces articles en plusieurs langues différentes, quand même ! Quelle utilité est-ce que ça pouvait bien avoir ?

Elle passa rapidement le reste puis s'amusa à aller regarder l'arbre généalogique. Qui sait, peut-être retrouverait-elle une célébrité parmis les ancêtres de son époux...

Alors voyons... les démons étaient encadrés de rose, les humains de vert, et les demi-démons (au tout-début de l'arbre généalogique et les Grands Époux) de bleu. Les portraits étaient en noir et blanc lorsque la personne était décédée, et en couleurs lorsqu'elle faisait encore partie de ce monde... ou d'un autre.

Dernière page, dernière page...

Elle sourit en voyant le portrait d'Arsenic, qui affichait une tête de dragueur absolument ri-di-cu-le.

Elle fut intriguée quand elle vit qu'il avait une soeur, visiblement décédée en 1975, et que celle-ci avait eu une descendance. Humaine vu la couleur du cadre. Et bien vivante.

Son sourire déserta bien vite son visage quand elle vit les portraits, et les noms.

« André de la Fontaine

(1910-1994) »

« Luc de la Fontaine

(1949-...) »

« Cassandra de la Fontaine

666ème Grande Épouse

(1982-...) »

« Ce n'est pas possible... Pas ça, pitié, TOUT mais pas ÇA ! »

Écumant de rage, Cassandra sortit de la bibliothèque, vers le dressing.

« Et il devait sûrement le savoir ! SALOPARD ! Oh, comme je le déteste ! M'avoir fait subir ça ! Cette ignominie ! Il est hors de question que je reste un instant de plus parmis tous ces... tous ces _monstres _! »

En quelques minutes, elle finit sa valise et s'apprêta à traverser d'elle-même les dimensions. C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait jusqu'alors seule, mais ça ne devait pas être bien compliqué...

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se trouvait dans la maison qu'elle était sensée occuper aux yeux du monde.

Première chose à faire, trouver Arsenic et lui demander quelques explications. Ah, il portait bien son nom, celui-là ! Quel poison ce type !

Elle se fit transplaner à l'université où il étudiait et se dirigea directement vers le bureau d'accueil. L'hôtesse n'était pas occupée à autre chose qu'à se limer les ongles, bien. Elle ne la dérangeait donc pas.

-Je veux parler à Ar... Harry Potter. Immédiatement.

L'hôtesse jeta lui jeta un coup d'oeil puis répondit sèchement :

-Vous ne pouvez interrompre un cours, et je ne divulgue pas l'horaire de nos étudiants à n'importe qui.

CRACK !

Le poing de Cassandra s'abattit sur le comptoir, qui se fissura, et l'hôtesse loucha sur les ongles transformés en griffes.

-Harry Potter. _Maintenant._

L'hôtesse déglutit puis fit passer un appel selon quoi Harry Potter était demandé de toute urgence à l'accueil. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce dernier arriva, essouflé. Son visage s'éclaira en voyant sa femme :

-Cassandra ! Quelle surprise ! Je te manque donc tellement que tu viens me voir ici ?

-Il faut qu'on parle. Tout de suite.

Le ton furieux qu'elle avait employé ne le désarçonna pas plus que ça. Allons bon, qu'avait-il encore fait ?

Il l'entraîna à l'extérieur et à sa demande, il les amena dans un endroit à l'écart.

Dès qu'elle fut sûre qu'on ne pouvait les entendre, elle laissa transparaître sa rage :

-COMMENT AS-TU PU ME FAIRE ÇA ?

-Te faire quoi ?

-JE SUIS SÛRE QUE TU ÉTAIS AU COURANT, SALOPERIE DE DÉMON QUE TU ES !

-Pardon ?

Bon, ok elle était enceinte. Ok, elle était sous l'emprise de ses hormones. Mais il aimait pas être insulté sans savoir pourquoi !

-Mais enfin Cassandra, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

-Ce que tu m'as fait ? CE QUE TU M'AS FAIT ? ET TU OSES DEMANDER, EN PLUS ?

-OUI, OUI J'OSE DEMANDER, CAR VOIS-TU, JE N'AI PAS LA MOINDRE IDÉE DE CE DONT TU PARLES !

Devant le bruque éclat de colère de l'incube, Cassandra se reprit. Un tout petit peu.

-Ce dont je parle ? Oh, mais c'est très simple ! Je parle du fait que tu es mon arrière-grand-oncle, je parle du fait que ta soeur est mon arrière-grand-mère, je parle du fait que nous soyons parents !

-...

-Quoi ? C'est quoi cet air ? Tu pensais que je ne le saurais jamais ? Avoue, _démon_, depuis quand le sais-tu ? Avant ou après notre mariage ? Avant ou après que tu ne m'aies mise dans cet état (elle désigna son ventre joliment rebondi) ?

Il répondit d'une manière très calme :

-Je l'ai su après notre mariage. En novembre dernier. Mais je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange là-dedans...

-AH, TU NE VOIS PAS ? ET L'INCESTE, ÇA TE PARLE L'INCESTE ?

-Je...

-J'AI SUPPORTÉ TOUTES CES CONNERIES DÉMONIAQUES, MAIS LÀ, LÀ C'EST TROP ! COMMENT PEUX-TU AVOIR FAIT SCIEMMENT UN ACTE AUSSI RÉPUGNANT ?

-LAISSE-MOI PARLER !

Cassandra se tut. Énervée, elle évacuait toute sa vergue... elle ne pensait pas qu'il répliquerait. Pas maintenant, en tous cas.

-Tu parles bien vite, Cassandra ! « Inceste » ? Rien que ça ? Tu connais mal tes définitions, l'inceste, ce sont des relations sexuelles –je te l'accorde- par un degré de parenté entraînant la prohibition du mariage ou qui sont interdites par la religion ! Mais ta définition n'est valable que dans la dimension humaine, et je te rappelle que je suis un démon, et que toi-même tu ne remplis plus vraiment les conditions d'être humain. Nous _sommes _mariés et les démons ne croient qu'en une chose, les Dames. Hors, ce sont elles-mêmes qui nous ont faits de telle manière que nous ne pouvions avoir descendance que par les humains avec lesquels nous avons un lien de parenté. Donc, tu ne peux pas qualifier nos relations d'incestueuses.

Ce n'était même plus de la rage qui consummait Cassandra. Ni même de la colère. Non, c'était bien plus fort que ça.

-Je te déteste, Arsenic ! Tu entends ? Je te _haïs_ !

Et elle transplana loin, très loin de là où il était.

Ailleurs, quelque part dans une dimension, peut-être juste à côté de nos deux protagonistes, peut-être bien plus loin que ça, une Dame ricanait.

Oui, Hate était heureuse de la tournure des évenements... dire que tout ça avait débuté parce qu'elle avait _suggérer_ à la blonde jeune fille de lire un livre... Oups.


	21. Chapitre XX

**Auteur:** Lady Ange Shadow

**Disclaimer:** petit pote Potter n'est pas à moi, pas plus que son monde et ses copains. Par contre, cette histoire l'est, tout comme les nouveaux personnages et lieux qui vous sont inconnus.

**Note:** voilà, fin de la première partie!

**Note 2:** C'eeeeeesssssst leeeeeeesss VACAAAAAAAAAAANNNCCEEES !

**Note 3**: MERCI À TOUS LES GENTILS (ET COMPRÉHENSIFS) LECTEURS QUI LAISSENT DES COMMENTAIRES! Ça me fait super plaisir! Z'vous z'aime! X3

**Note 4: **et un bisou spécial pour les lecteurs anonymes, un! x) (en particulier Luffynette)

Note 5: fic dédiée à_ Lady Shadow Cassandra_ ^ ^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Green Eyes Demons**

* * *

**Prince**

* * *

Rappel:

Arsenic Thanatos (...) de Luxiria y Mora del'Vanesco y Calastos de Mne'Sil-Doloniel Arkatria: nom démoniaque d'Harry Potter, Prince des Incubes et des Succubes.

Cassandra: la charmante et récalcitrante épouse d'Arsenic, moldue (jusqu'alors), elle a obtenu un statut de demi-démon (et des pouvoirs magiques) suite à son union avec Arsenic.

Chapitre vingt :

Depuis la découverte de Cassandra, les jours, les mois avaient passés.

Elle avait refusé de retourner pour l'instant au Palais, et Arsenic avait acheté une nouvelle maison dans Londres, une maison suffisament grande pour qu'elle ne le croise pas, si elle le souhaitait.

Elle passait ses journées à lire, à s'amuser comme elle le pouvait sur Internet, à étudier les cours qu'elle suivait par correspondance...

Une chose lui avait très fortement déplu, dans sa nouvelle vie.

Elle l'avait vu, oh oui, elle avait bien vu les nouvelles relations qu'Arsenic entretenait avec Drago. Dire que tout ça se passait parce qu'elle avait voulu se venger d'Arsenic grâce à Drago... ça s'était finalement retourné contre elle, et maintenant, elle devait supporter leurs roucoulades !

Savoir que son homme irait voir chez d'autres femmes était une chose. Mais avec un _homme_... là, c'était extrêmement vexant.

Ce jour était le 18 janvier, de la belle année 1998. Rien de particulier ne s'était produit.

Il faisait froid à Londres, la veille il y avait eu de fortes chutes de neige, et bien des trottoirs étaient gêlés. Pour une femme enceinte de huit mois, qui plus est de jumeaux, se déplacer par ces conditions était extrêmement difficile. Pourtant, Cassandra avait décidé qu'elle avait absolument besoin de beurre de cacahouètes, de marmelade, de sauce cocktail, de tabasco et de pudding à la vanille. Le tout pour mixer et mettre dans du pain pitta. Miam.

La blonde avait donc enfilé une véritable tenue du combattant pour sortir, vu qu'elle était très sensible au froid. Écharpe, gants, pulls, doudoune, grosses chausettes de laine et pantalon de ski. Tout y était passé.

Elle s'était décidée à affronter vaillamment le froid mordant pour se rendre à l'épicerie du coin, en prenant garde au verglas.

De retour chez elle, ses victuailles en sac, le regard resolu de l'épicier habitué aux étranges caprices culinaires supporté, elle poussa un véritable cri de victoire car bien qu'elle ait glissé, elle n'était pas tombée une seule fois !

Elle se dépêcha de préparer son immonde sandwich ou ce qui s'en approchait de très, très loin et l'emporta avec elle dans le salon.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit la sage-femme qui s'occupait d'elle jusque là, tranquillement assise dans un des sofas.

-Catherine ? Mais que fais-tu là ? Notre prochain rendez-vous est bien après-demain, non ?

Catherine se leva en lui souriant, puis déclara d'un ton neutre :

-Ton mari, Arsenic, n'est pas là pour l'instant. Il est en cours.

Ce n'était pas une question. Et Cassandra ne buta pas sur le fait que Catherine avait utilisé le nom d'incube de son époux, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une moldue. « Arsenic » était un nom qu'elle n'aurait pas dû connaître.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici, Cathy ?

-Je suis tellement désolée, Cassandra.

-Mais de quoi ?

-Je t'appréciais quand même, tu sais. Tu n'as juste pas eu de chance. Être choisie de manière si partiale par ces maudites engeances... Ces fils de putains ! Non, c'est vraiment dommage...

-Tu me fais peur, là ! Que veux-tu ?

-Tu n'es qu'une pauvre innocente, mais parfois il faut faire des sacrifices... pour le Bien, pour la Paix. Tellement désolée...

Cassandra avait commencé à reculer, la sage-femme ne paraîssait pas dans son état normal, comme animée par... par quoi, au juste ?

-Inutile d'essayer de te soustraire, pauvre innocente ! Ne crains rien : Dieu te le pardonnera, et t'ouvrira grandes les portes du Paradis ! Tu auras le Salut ! En attendant... nous ne pouvons admettre l'existence de telles abominations, si tu trépasses dans ce monde, ça affaiblira le maudit Prince de ces abjects incubes !

Un couteau apparut dans la main de la sage-femme, « Comme par magie » eut le temps de penser Cassandra. Catherine enjamba rapidement les mètres les séparant et enfonça la lame jusqu'à la garde d'un coup sec dans le ventre de la blonde.

-Vraiment désolée...

OoO

Avec stupeur, Catherine regarda la lame de son couteau qui était sensée être dans le ventre de la femelle de ce maudit démon, à enlever les vies qu'elle portait en son sein.

-Qu'est-ce que... ?

Sans plus attendre, elle se sentit rejetée en arrière par une puissante vague de magie, et finit en joue sous la baguette de sa patiente.

Celle-ci n'hésita pas un seul instant, comme si elle ne contrôlait pas sa volonté, et lança le sortilège de mort sur la sage-femme.

Sous les yeux de la jeune femme blonde, Catherine se lança gracieusement choir en arrière dans une pluie de plumes blanches. Plumes qui venaient des ailes de son dos, brusquement apparues.

« Un ange. C'était un ange. J'ai tué un ange... J'ai tué l'être le plus pur de ce monde, mon âme est souillée... »

Cassandra n'eut pas plus le loisir de se préoccuper de ses pensées, elle sentit un liquide s'écouler le long de ses jambes, et une violente douleur la prendre au ventre.

« Mes bébés... »

Mue par un instinct de survie inconnu, incapable de penser de manière rationelle, elle se concentra difficilement et changea de dimension pour apparaître aux côtés de celle qu'elle condidérait comme une soeur.

-Aube...

OoO

Les heures qui suivirent avaient été difficiles. Cassandra avait eu du mal à expliquer pourquoi du métal fondu se trouvait sur son ventre, et quand elle avait réussi enfin à le faire, la rumeur se propagea rapidement parmis les gens de son peuple et une organisation punitive fut rapide mise sur pied. Si bien qu'après l'accouchement, des dizaines de démons amenèrent à la Grande Épouse de leur Prince leurs trophées de guerre, soit des ailes blanches maculées de sang.

L'acccouchement en lui-même pris beaucoup de temps. Bien que les premières contractions soient arrivées le 18 janvier, les deux bébés ne virent le monde une première fois que le jour qui suivit, aux petites heures du jour.

Ce fut l'événement décisif, la pierre qui marquait le départ d'une vie autrement nouvelle pour le couple royal. Les deux adorables bébés qui étaient chacun promis à un destin radicalement différent...

OoO

Cassandra observa les deux bébés nés de sa chair. Nichés l'un près de l'autre, ils avaient l'air heureux. Ses bébés. À elle. Et pourtant, ils ressemblaient déjà tellement à _l'autre_...

Elle et Arsenic s'étaient disputés. _Encore_. Au sujet des prénoms, cette fois. Ils n'y avaient jamais réellement pensé auparavant, en tout cas, pas elle. Parce que ça donnait tout de suite une dimenson réelle à ces bébés... de toute façon, il n'avait pas été possible de déterminer leur sexe car une sorte de magie les entouraient et rendait impossible un scanner.

Elle avait encore du mal à y croire. Elle était mère. Et elle n'avait que seize ans. Enfin, dix-sept aux yeux du monde. C'était pas vraiment mieux.

Pour ce qui était de cette énième dispute, aucun des deux n'avait réellement gagné, même si Arsenic avait fini par obtenir, de son statut, la primeur sur le premier prénom des deux bébés, et elle sur le second prénom. Sauf pour la _chose_ qui était sortie de ses chairs...

Les noms choisis étaient Jack Bellatrix Potter, et Lyca Narcissa Potter.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Arsenic avait voulu appeler un des bébés _Jack_, un nom de mec! Franchement, c'était ridicule ! Se rendait-il compte de ce que cette petite devrait endurer dans la cour de récré ? Tous les enfants se moqueraient de son nom !

En guise de représailles, elle avait décidé que son second prénom serait Bellatrix. Un nom qu'elle savait honni aux oreilles de son époux, grâce aux souvenirs reçus d'Aliranimismu. Elle n'aurait jamais crû que ce genre de souvenirs stupides puissent lui être utiles, d'ailleurs.

Pour ce qui était de Lyca, elle ne comprenait pas non plus le choix du prénom. Pourquoi donc son mari choisissait-il des prénoms si singuliers ? Enfin, pour faire bonne figure, elle avait décidé que le deuxième prénom serait Narcissa. Un prénom qu'elle avait trouvé sur l'arbre généalogique des Black, lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans leur maison.

Elle regarda avec une sorte de tendresse mêlée de répulsion (sûrement à cause du père) le bébé de gauche. Ses petits points serrés, ses courtes boucles en pagaille, ses paupières closes...

Elle regrettait presque que ce bébé dorme, elle ne pouvait contempler ses grands yeux si profonds, bizarrement inquisateurs pour un nouveau-né mais si beaux...

Puis, son regard se détourna vers le bébé de droite, la _chose_. Oh, elle avait l'air parfaitement normale là, avec son sourire édenté et la regardant avec ses yeux curieux. Pourtant, Cassandra se souviendrait toute sa vie où, alors qu'elle la tenait dans ses bras, l'adorable bébé s'était transformé en une _créature_, en une sorte de lézard ailé, avec une queue fourchue.

Arsenic avait eu l'air aux anges. On venait de lui permettre d'entrer dans la salle où elle avait accouché –regarder un être en enfanter un autre est une coutume prohibée chez les démons- et le bébé s'était transformé à ce moment-là... Il avait littéralement arraché la nouvelle-née aux bras de sa mère horrifiée, puis il était revenu quelques heures plus tard avec un bébé parfaitement normal. Une histoire de rituel.

Au début, Cassandra avait peur de toucher ce bébé. Peur qu'il ne se retransforme en monstre. C'était quelque chose de savoir que son mari était un démon, mais qu'il y en ait un qui sorte de ses chairs, de son propre ventre... ça avait quelque chose de tout bonnement terrifiant. En plus, il semblait réveiller en elle ces instincts sanguinaires qu'elle essayait de réprimer... La preuve, lorsque ce bébé s'était transformé la première fois, elle avait été à deux doigts de mordre sa jumelle qui lui restait dans les bras. Avec son odorat surdéveloppé, elle avait même sentit une odeur étrangère sur le corps d'Arsenic. Une forte odeur d'homme. Et quoi, pendant qu'elle accouchait dans la douleur, monsieur se permettait de fêter l'évenement dans les bras d'un autre ? Connard !

Pour en revenir aux prénoms, même si l'une des fillettes était –heureusement pour elle- humaine, l'autre avait besoin d'un nom de démon. Là, Cass avait été très claire: les deux premiers prénoms resteraient tels qu'ils étaient. Hors de question que le bébé ait un prénom à la noix, dans le genre Arsenic ou Aliranimismu. Et elle avait gagné. Les autres prénoms de la petite étaient Eurasie Ismaël James Henry William Marie Christine Robert Laure Ali Nyse Oriane Catherine Richard Camille de Luxiria y Mora del'Vanesco y Calastos de Mne'Sil-Doloniel Arkatria. À part ça, Cassandra ne connaissait même pas les titres exactes de son enfant-démon, outre le fait que celle-ci était l'Héritière des Succubes et des Incubes.

Plus tard, quand Cassandra revit Arsenic, elle se retint fortement de le baffer. Il avait osé... osé proposer d'abandonner le bébé qui ne l'intéressait pas ! Sa fille ! L'humaine ! La seule jumelle qui soit normale !

Elle s'était laissée bernée, en étant soumise à un affreux chantage... maintenant que l'Héritière était née, elle n'avait plus d'obligation auprès du Prince. Alors soit elle restait avec lui et il s'occuperait un tant soit peu des deux gamines, soit elle partait et le bébé-humain finissait abandonné, voir tué selon l'humeur d'Arsenic.

Bien évidemment, Cassandra sauta à pieds joints dans le piège. Après tout, sa conscience l'empêchait même de laisser le bébé-démon à la charge d'Arsenic, si elle pouvait empêcher qu'il ne soit complètement perverti par son père, et bien soit !

Ainsi débuta la nouvelle vie de la famille Potter...

* * *

_à suivre dans _

**_Green Eyes Demons II: Princesse_**

(prologue disponible dès maintenant, allez voir sur mon profil pour avoir la suite)


End file.
